¡No soy un pokemon!
by Angron11
Summary: Tras un terrible golpe de mala suerte, Kurama no kitsune acaba atrapado en una pokeball. Y su mala suerte no acaba ahí... ha sido elegido como pokemon por el entrenador más inútil del continente... Acompaña al gran biju en su viaje para demostrar que es un biju y no un pokemon. Crossover, pokemon y Naruto, ligero Narusaku, Comedia de humor absurdo. Rated T por lenguaje malsonante.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Buenas! Aqui angron11 con otra historia nueva. Iba a publicar un nuevo capitulo de "la luz del poder", pero, entre que ando corto de inspiracion ahi, y que hace nada he visto detective pikachu y me han devuelto a mi infancia, he decidido lanzarme de lleno a por esto, que me ilusiona mas. Es comedia pura, y ultimamente mi tablon anda escaso de eso... es el mismo estilo de fjaka****, humor absurdo. **

**Ademas, nunca me he atrevido con un crossover, ya iba siendo hora... Es mayoritariamente naruto, vamos, los pjs son de ahi... lo que cambio es el meter a los pokemon por medio. Pero todo gira en torno a los biju y naruto, empezando por el pobre kurama.**

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Vergüenza. Vergüenza sobre el mundo shinobi, vergüenza sobre el mundo ningen, vergüenza sobre el legado de hagoromo ototsuki. Joder, vergüenza sobre todo. Yo, kiuby no kitsune, humillado, prisionero, esclavo de las circunstancias… yo, que mido como una montaña y mis garras cortan el acero como mantequilla, yo, que tengo el pelaje más suave y alucinante del mundo fanfiction. Os preguntaréis como he acabado aquí, en este laboratorio, en manos de este repugnante maníaco que está todo el día con niños, esclavizado con este artilugio infernal… lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo entiendo. Todo se remonta a hace doce años, supongo… os pondré en situación. Hace doce años que me enfrenté a mi nemesis, Minato namikaze… bueno, mi nemesis junto a madara.. bueno, y junto a hashirama… y kaguya… y el mundo shinobi… y la caza del zorro… y shukaku… ohhh, sobre todo shukaku… Vaya, tengo muchos enemigos mortales, visto lo visto. Quizás debería de hacer caso a papá y ser un poco más simpático con la gente…

Pero volviendo a esta terrible injusticia, podéis imaginarme hace doce años. Konoha rodeada de mis llamas, mis enormes colas derruyendo cada edificio, mis rugidos provocando oleadas de histeria y pánico entre los ningen. Un buen día definitivamente, estaba en mi salsa. Cierto era también que acababa de ser liberado del control de mi odiado madara… quizás debía de haberme mostrado más dialogante con mis libertadores y no destrozarlo todo sin mediar palabra… pero qué queréis que os diga, tengo muy mal despertar. Estaba furioso, encolerizado, CASI MEDIO SIGLO OBEDECIENDO A ESE UCHIHA. No os imagináis lo jodido que es servir a madara… ordena todo el rato, se ríe desdeñosamente, solo contesta con hmpf y espera que le entiendas… y adora la puñetera electrocumbia amazónica, OCHO HORAS DIARIAS DE PUTA ELECTROCUMBIA AMAZÓNICA DURANTE CINCUENTA AÑOS. El delfín, la tigresa de oriente… Llevaba mucho rencor acumulado, y claro, en cuanto me liberé, decidí que tocaba mostrarle al mundo por qué soy el rey de los biju…

Pero se interpuso en mi camino un hombre, un shinobi… Minato namikaze, el relámpago amarillo de konoha. Con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su "mirad mi capa blanca, soy guay, puedo condenar a mi hijo a un infierno toda su infancia, que todos me van a justificar y voy a ser un personaje muy popular". Como odio a mi nemesis número treinta y dos… El caso es que decidió interponerse en mi camino, desafiar mi justa ira… le tocaba morir. Tengo que reconocer que era un shinobi fuerte, su hirashin le hacía escurridizo… pero joder, yo soy un puto demonio milenario, estoy a otro nivel. O estaba, visto mi final… Combatimos durante horas, me dejé atraer fuera de la aldea incluso para tener más espacio, horas y horas con sus molestos teletransportes haciéndome atacar de un lado a otro, recibiendo esos rasengan una y otra vez… pero el final estaba decidido. Di un potente zarpazo al suelo, destrozando las rocas, provocando un inmenso terremoto, y, de entre los escombros, asomó un agotado Minato, lleno de polvo y barro, derrotado.

-**Patético ningen… ¿en serio te creías que podías hacer frente a un dios?**\- rugí, victorioso.

Me dispuse sobre mis patas traseras, marcando músculo, dejando que mis abrasadoras llamas infernales iluminasen el devastado campo de batalla… Había ensayado esa pose para cuando me liberase de madara, pero bueno, ese momento también era el adecuado. Yo, triunfante entre los restos del gran bosque de konoha, mientras el relámpago amarillo estaba tumbado entre los escombros, boca arriba, desesperado por buscar desde el suelo una salida que salvase a su familia. Quizás me confié demasiado… a ver, estaba exhultante, ya saboreaba mi libertad y mi venganza, era un gran momento… por eso me descuidé. Le vi palpar a tientas con su mano izquierda alrededor, hasta encontrar su mochila con equipo ninja. Me reí con una sonora carcajada, ¿Qué podía sacar de allí que me hiciese aunque fuese cosquillas? ¿Un kunai? Como no fuese una bandera blanca para rendirse, jodido lo llevaba. Pero, entre todas sus cosas, sacó una especie de esfera de color blanco y rojo… y ahí empezó mi puta pesadilla. Era una jodida pokeball…

A ver, aclararé que no se sabe mucho de los Pokemon en este continente, son más de pueblo paleta y esa mierda de sitios, no pintan nada aquí y es una plaga en toda regla… un barco debió de llegar de donde estaban con ellos en las bodegas, como las ratas de la peste llegaron a Europa, y se reprodujeron como conejos en nuestros campos. Ciento cincuenta alimañas y media (mew no sé lo que es, si os soy sincero…). Pronto todos querían un Pokemon, incluidos los antaño beligerantes shinobi… se crearon ligas, comenzaron a aparecer entrenadores, gimnasios, a venderse material para cazarlos. El mundo shinobi encontró una manera de descargar esas ansias de conflicto sin provocar guerras mundiales, y pronto los ninja fueron sustituidos en su mayoría por niñatos obsesionados con hacerse con todos y ser maestros Pokemon… una vez al año se reunían los mejores entrenadores en el gran estadio continental pokemon y se decidía cuál de ellos sería maestro pokemon... prefería las guerras…

Yo y mis hermanos contemplamos esto con una contenida satisfacción, quizás era el fin de nuestra persecución, pero estábamos equivocados… era algo malo. Ese desgraciado me lanzó la pokeball, y yo ni tan siquiera me moví de lo ridículo que me pareció: las pokeball capturan pokemon, y yo no soy un pokemon, soy un grandioso biju de nueve colas y pelaje sedoso, ergo no debería de funcionar… debería de darme un golpecito y botar de manera ridícula por el suelo mientras yo me río, para luego destripar a ese advenedizo… pero fui absorbido por ese aparato infernal, y no pude salir. Golpeé con tanta fuerza mi prisión que incluso la conseguí mover un par de veces, pero, tras unos segundos, sonó una música ridícula y me quedé atrapado. Incluso una voz salida de ninguna parte le ofreció a Minato cambiarme el nombre, y me puso Kurama, KURAMA, como el puto monte japonés. Si, vergüenza sobre el mundo biju… yo, el legendario kiuby no kitsune, capturado por una pokeball…

Todavía no me lo explico, ¿Cómo pude acabar atrapado por una pokeball? ¡Si soy un biju, no un pokemon! Esto tiene que ser un puto fallo de diseño o algo. Lo intenté explicar, primero a Minato, pero su demoníaca mujer me dio tal golpe por tratar de matar a su Minato kun que decidí encerrarme en la pokeball hasta que el entorno fuese menos hostil. Con el tiempo, Minato me cedió al antiguo hokage de konoha, y ahora profesor pokemon, hiruzen sarutobi… Dicen que la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol… orochimaru tiene una extraña y perturbadora fijación con los niños, y su maestro se pasa el día rodeado de ellos… no tiene mujer, ni aficiones más allá de leer un libro erótico… si eso no es sospechoso… Encima me tiene en una puta pokeball minúscula, la más básica de todas, y me falta espacio… joder, mido como un puto edificio, y el pokemon más grande mide como máximo una decena de metros… otra razón más para ver que no soy un pokemon, pero ese vejestorio no es razonable…

Reconoceré que mi enfado con este hombre viene en gran parte porque no hizo caso a mis lógicas reclamaciones, y porque me tiene aquí, en su criadero pokemon, rodeado de puñeteros charmander, squirtle y bulbasur… bueno, y un tal giritina, un pokemon obsesionado con anunciarse como rey del mundo distorsión o no sé qué mierdas… si es tan importante y tan poderoso, ¿Cómo ha acabado encerrado en una pokeba…? Oh mierda, mejor dejo de hablar… El caso es que estoy atrapado en este puto laboratorio con un montón de pokemon y un anciano sospechoso, y encima cada año tengo que salir para esa mierda de iniciación de los entrenadores pokemon. Vienen niños mientras los pokemon y yo esperamos en el jardín del laboratorio (si lo hacen en el laboratorio no quepo…), escogen un pokemon de los que ha criado hiruzen sarutobi y se van a buscar aventuras… gracias a kami, ninguno me ha escogido a mi, todos prefieren al puto charmander, o a esa tortuga afeminada… incluso al inútil de esa planta con patas, bulbasur… Vamos, que nunca nos escogen a Giritina ni a mi… menos mal, solo de imaginarme dando vueltas por el mundo en manos de un adolescente chillón me dan ganas de suicidarme en mi diminuta pokeball… Bueno, otro año más durmiendo, ya se han llevado los charmander, squirtle y bulbasur de este año, solo queda esp…

-¡Jiji Sarutobi!- grita a todo pulmón uno de esos niños, mientras entra por la puerta tropezándose y tirándolo todo como si le faltase un hervor. En serio, ¿qué clase de chiste es este? Viste un chandal naranja ridículo, y grita a todo trapo… y encima tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules, como uno de mis numerosos archienemigos… eso sin contar sus doce años a lo sumo, normalmente los entrenadores pokemon empiezan a los dieciséis, por eso de que no es seguro que un niño pequeño viaje solo por todo el mundo luchando contra animales salvajes, lejos de sus padres…

-Naruto kun… por favor, no destroces mi laboratorio…- le ruega el viejo, mientras el niño consigue llegar hasta el profesor pokemon. Claramente ha venido corriendo, está sudado entero, lleno de raspones, incluso con algún moratón… estos niños de hoy día, siempre cayéndose…

-Lo siento jiji…- se disculpa de la que recoloca un microscopio cercano, claramente roto ya… definitivamente, no es el ningen más ágil del mundo…- vengo… vengo a que me dé un pokemon…- dejo escapar una sonrisa burlesca mientras el sarutobi suspira… esto va a ser violento…

-Llegas tarde Naruto… supongo que te has vuelto a dormir…- recrimina hiruzen, y Naruto aprieta los puños mientras mira a un lado.

-N… no… y no ha sido mi culpa, dattebayo… pero, aun siendo tarde, le tiene que quedar algún pokemon inicial, este año solo se presentaba a entrenador pokemon el teme… elijo al que sea fuerte contra él y listo… salvo que sea bulbasur, cualquiera menos ese inútil…- comenta, casi más rogando que otra cosa, pero el viejo le mira apenado.

-Lo siento, pero… le di los tres a Sasuke, Naruto kun…- revela, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa el rubio.

-¿Cómo? Pe… pero… si en las normas pone que solo puedes elegir uno… eso… ¡eso es trampa dattebayo!- acusa con indignación… lo cierto es que le entiendo, sobre todo sabiendo la razón del favoritismo al uchiha…

-Lo sé Naruto kun… yo solo quería darle uno, pero se empeñó en que quería los tres… y me presentó una carta de un tal kishimoto, que al parecer lo ama con locura y controla este mundo como una especie de dios… me amenazó con ponerme de bedel en la serie de Naruto si no le daba a su niño bonito los tres pokemon… ya convirtió a Sakura en una desgraciada en Boruto por quejarse del papel sumiso de la mujer en su manga…- se excusó el viejo. Lo cierto es que es una puta vergüenza, ese niñato es un engreído que no ha empatado con nadie, pero claro… como el mangaka le ama…

-Pu… pues… ¡Elijo a pikachu! A ese no se le ha llevado, ¿no?

-Esto… normalmente es una opción, pero resulta que ahora mismo está rodando "Detective pikachu" con ryan Reinolds… así que este año no está disponible…- explica un apenado hiruzen, y el niño mira al suelo con frustración, con sus ojos aguándose incluso. Reconoceré que no es justo, y su reacción lo corrobora. A mí me enternecería si no fuese un demonio milenario falto de compasión, pero a hiruzen parece que si le hace mella, porque nos mira y suspira de nuevo… y yo siento un escalofrío…- Mira, escoge a uno de los dos que me quedan… Giritina o el kiuby, uno es tuyo…- ofrece, y el ojiazul nos mira con emoción mientras yo abro los ojos con terror e indignación.

-**¿Estás loco viejo?**\- le grito, completamente fuera de mi, mientras Giritina se queda en silencio para no llamar la atención y que no se fije en él ese niño… cobarde… astuto e inteligente cobarde…- **¿Eres consciente de lo que le estás ofreciendo? No puedo hablar por el puto Giritina, pero con esas garras es capaz de matar a un ningen perfectamente… y yo soy el jodido Kurama no kitsune, el biju de nueve colas, demonio del odio, un zarpazo mío es mortal de necesidad… ¡Joder, dale un arma automática y ponle en la puerta de una guardería, puestos a poner a todos en peligro!**

-Perdona, pero no es peligroso darle un pokemon a un niño, estáis controlados en todo momento, no podéis atacar sin que él os lo ordene…- me explica sarutobi.

-**¿Y si el niño se enfada con un amigo y ordena a su supuestamente inofensivo Charmander quemar el pueblo entero? ¿O se mete con él en un sitio inflamable?**\- pregunto, y el ex hokage piensa con detenimiento…

-Pues no se me había ocurrido…- contesta, y yo casi me caigo de espaldas de la impresión…

-Waw, un pokemon que habla…- murmura el niño, y yo le miro con rencor…

-**¡No soy un pokemon! ¡Soy un biju, una entidad milenaria hecha de chakra, creado por hagoromo ototsuki y…!**\- exclamo con un rugido, pero ese idiota no me hace caso, sino que saca una pokedex y me apunta con ella hasta que se se oye un pitido.

-Pues aquí dice que eres un pokemon…- me contesta, y yo lanzo un resoplido al aire… estos ningen son más estúpidos desde que llegaron los pokemon…- concretamente, uno tipo demonio y fuego… incluso tienes una descripción…

-**Agghhh, ¿encima han escrito sobre mi?… déjame ver…**\- respondo con hastío, para luego leer la pantalla del pokedex.- **"Kiuby, de nombre Kurama, pokemon numero 160, tipo demonio y fuego… tiene una altura superior a un edificio de diez plantas, nueve grandes colas a su espalda y el poder de destruir naciones…"**\- leo en voz alta. Por el momento, deacuerdo en todo salvo en lo de pokemon y ese nombre ridículo…- **"…capturado por Minato namikaze tras intentar destruir konoha…"**\- achico los ojos antes de indignarme… lo que viene ahora no me gusta…- **"ESCLAVIZADO DURANTE MEDIO SIGLO POR MADARA, QUE LE TUVO COMO MASCOTA Y LE ENTRENÓ PARA QUE DIESE LA PATITA CUANDO SE LO ORDENASE. COMUNMENTE LE VESTÍA CON ROPA DE HUMANO A JUEGO CON LA DEL PATRIARCA UCHIHA…" ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES…?**\- ¡No me acuerdo de eso último, os lo juro!

-No fastidies…- se ríe ese zopenco, y poco me falta para invocar una bijudama y matarlo.

-¡**Era control mental, vale! Y el muy hijo de su madre prometió no decírselo a nadie tras perder contra Minato… Además, ¿eso es importante en mi puta descripción? ¡Si no aporta ningún dato útil! Ponme a bulbasur…**\- ordeno con furia, poniéndome el gaki la descripción de ese mojón con flores- **No me lo puedo creer, ¡No han puesto nada humillante de bulbasur! ¡Si es más inútil que un polo con sabor a mierda! Está claro que Nintendo me tiene manía…**\- iba a seguir quejándome, pero el niño dijo algo que me heló la sangre.

-Le escojo a él…- anuncia a hiruzen, mientras Giritina salta de felicidad y yo me siento al borde de la apoplejía.

-**¿QUÉ? ¡Ni de coña! Que soy un biju, ¡UN BI JU!**\- le grito desesperado, y entonces me responde con exactamente la misma frase que todos los demás cada vez que intento explicar mi situación…

-Fuiste capturado por una pokeball, y las pokeball solo capturan pokemon, así que eres un pokemon…- declara, y yo me araño la cara de la frustración.

-**¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE ES UN FALLO DE GUIÓN! ¡Voy a enviar una carta a Satoshi Tajiri para que lo explique, que para algo creó los pokemon! Viejo mono, yo de aquí no me muev…**

-¡Venga kiuby, es hora de aventuras!- grita el chiquillo, y me encierra en la pokeball mientras yo grito de horror. Bueno, y de furia también… esa frase no es de este mundo animado, y bastante lío es hacer un crossover doble, como para hacerlo triple…

Y así, odiados lectores, comenzó esta triste historia, este viaje hacia el ridículo… el fic donde intento explicar lo obvio: ¡NO SOY UN POKEMON!

* * *

**Bueno, como veis, la pesadilla de kurama acaba de empezar. Captirado por una pokeball... increible. Como veis, todos aplican esta analogia: si te captura una pokeball, eres un pokemon. Jugaré mucho con eso, ya lo vereis. **

** Ahora el pobre kurama esta atrapado en el viaje de naruto para hacerse maestro pokemon, sera un viaje epico, lleno de amor, peleas, humor absurdo y dudas existenciales. Os aclaro que no creo qye sea una historia muy larga, pero nunca se sabe... Un saludo y nos leemos.**


	2. Los ataques de Kurama

Cap1: Los ataques de Kurama

**Buenas de nuevo! Hoy tenemos el segundo capitulo de esta historia de humor absurdo. Me gusta escribir estas historias, no se vosotros, pero yo me rio con las gracias que hay aqui (si, son propias y es raro, pero joder, me hace gracia XD). Hoy tenemos el inicio de esta bella aventura, un momento qye todo jugador de pokemon ha vivido. Espero que os guste, yo paso a los review!**

**Max arti:** hola buenas! Gracias, me alegra muchisimo que te guste, las comedias siempre son un riesgo para el que escribe, como los lectores no se rían, mal vas... Hoy vas a ver que, lo de colaborar kurama con naruto, es posible... solo hay que encontrar la motivacion adecuada.

Te aclaro que no, naruto no tendra jutsus. Si, en este mundo hay ninja, chakra y pokemon, pero naruto ha optado por hacerse entrenador pokemon en lugar de shinobi. En las siguientes partes se ira explicando poco a poco la vida de naruto, ahora toca relacionar al duo protagonista. Y tambien se verán las consecuencias de esta decision para Naruto...

Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

**Nikopelucas**: hola! Gracias, espero que te siga gustando! tu tranquilo, la veras completa, espero que lo de hoy te haga reir. Un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

-**Esto es una maldita ignominia…**\- se quejó al aire Kurama con un tono derrotado, humillado.

Era raro ver a Kurama quejarse así al aire. El grandioso zorro de nueve colas era célebre por muchas razones: su extraordinaria fuerza, su poder ilimitado, sus pupilas como rubíes que irradian odio, su pelaje suave y sedoso… y, por encima de todo, su orgullo. Kurama no kitsune era el rey biju, el ser más poderoso del mundo, su egocentrismo igualaba a su fuerza. Incluso editaba sus propios relatos sobre sus masacres en el mundo humano para asegurarse de que se captase su carisma. Así que verle con ese tono humillado en la voz era algo que solo se podía ver una vez cada mil años. ¿Qué llevaba a Kurama a esto? La mayoría contestaría que el ser capturado por una pokeball y tener que acompañar a un niño de doce años en su viaje a la idiocia tendría algo que ver, pero no era todo. No, podría decirse que su humillación había dado un paso más… porque ahora media tan solo un metro de altura en lugar de sus decenas de metros de fuego y chakra, y se dedicaba a seguir a Naruto como esa puñetera rata amarilla del anime…

-Venga Kurama, no es para tanto…- le intentó consolar Naruto para luego abrazarle, pero el biju no estaba para consuelos ahora. Quería asesinar a toda la especie humana, no ser abrazado… el rey demonio de nueve colas no necesita abrazos…- Fuiste tú quien me pidió estar fuera de la pokeball…

-**Joder, ¡porque no quepo dentro! El pokemon más grande es ónix, y mide menos de una decena de metros, ¡Yo triplico ese tamaño normalmente! Estaba encogido, sin apenas moverme, me daba con el techo y me estaba saliendo joroba… sin contar que no me gustan los espacios cerrados, es algo clínico, tengo justificante médico incluso…**\- murmuró el biju, mientras Naruto suspiraba.

-Y por eso he querido ayudarte. No tengo problema en que vayas fuera de la pokeball, incluso lo agradezco porque me haces compañía así, pero comprenderás que no puedo llevarte con tu tamaño real por las ciudades… destruirías edificios, aplastarías a la gente…

-¿**Y qué problema hay con ello?**\- preguntó con indignación kurama. Joder, los humanos lo hacían con las hormigas cada día, y nadie se quejaba… esto era lo mismo, en esencia, el depredador apex mostrando su poder...

-Que matar gente está mal, Kurama…- el biju gruñó furioso ante su apodo.

-**Que no me llamo Kurama…**

-¿Ah no? Yo me fío del pokedex, pero si tienes otro nombre no tengo problema en cambiártelo, hay un señor que lo hace gratis en uno de los pueblos de la ruta pokemon… o eso creo…- Kurama bufó con exasperación.

-**¿En serio necesitáis que un puto señor cambie el nombre a vuestros pokemon? Joder, llamadles diferente y listo…**\- Naruto abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿estás loco? ¿Y cómo llevarían el registro de los pokemon que se presentan a la liga? No, debes de bautizar a tu pokemon tras capturarlo, y una vez con su nombre nuevo, queda inscrito y ya todo el mundo lo conoce así, es ley de vida… salvo que ese señor se lo cambie, al parecer es decir el nuevo nombre ante él y acto seguido todo el mundo le conoce por ese nuevo nombre y olvida el anterior… es algo raro, no lo niego, dattebayo… Pero venga, puedo hablar con jiji sarutobi para que nos ayude a cambiarte el nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó con amabilidad, suspirando el biju. Al menos había alguien que se lo preguntaba...

-**Bien, por tus buenos modales te concederé el honor de ser el primer humano que oye mi nombre completo en su idioma natal en siglos...**\- el kitsune carraspeó, para luego hablar con su voz más profunda y diabólica.- **Soy nyarlahothep en'ryleh angekok soggoth kalimá chernebogh, que significa demonio del fuego, señor de la muerte, marqués del odio, aquel que traerá la desesperación al mundo y se bañará en la sangre de los infantes inocentes para luego…**\- comenzó a enunciar, mientras el cielo se oscurecía entre truenos y nubes negras. El ambiente se volvió tétrico, los gritos de las almas torturadas del infierno comenzaron a oírse a través del suelo mientras los rubíes rojos del biju se iluminaban de forma sobrenatural y terrorífica. Un espectáculo que habría atemorizado a cualquier hombre cuerdo… lástima que el interlocutor fuese un niño tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de esas cosas.

-Esto… creo que lo dejaremos en Kurama…- musitó con un gesto retraído, cortándose de golpe toda la atmósfera mientras el biju rugía de indignación.- Kurama, cuando te elija para luchar no me puedo pasar media hora recitando un nombre del que no me acuerdo ni de la mitad de las palabras. ¿Te lo imaginas? "Te elijo a ti, Niarlajo enrimel angelon sugus kalipo chernobil, marques de no sé dónde y…"

-**¡NO HAS ACERTADO NI UNO JODER!**\- ¿tan difícil era acertar uno? Chernebogh era fácil… al menos para él…

-¡Por que no hablo el idioma del infierno, dattebayo! Aunque te prometo intentar aprendérmelos…- se excusó Naruto. Realmente tenía razón, pero a eso había que unir su memoria de pez: en la escuela, era incapaz de memorizar dos frases.- Aunque será difícil que la gente pueda pronunciar nuestros nombres cuando ganemos la liga y nos inscriban en el muro de la fama…

-**¿Cuando ganemos qué? Perdona, pero yo no me he apuntado a nada, ¡Esto es un puto secuestro!**\- exclamó el biju con rabia.- **Es como si me hubieses amordazado y metido en el maletero de tu coche… ¡Yo de este pueblo no me muevo!**

-Niarlajo sugus, ¡tenemos que colaborar! Jiji dice que cuanto mayor sea el vínculo con tu pokemon, cuanto más cultives esa amistad, más fuerte serás y…- comenzó a decir Naruto con un tono tan cursi que al biju casi le dan arcadas.

-**Nyarlahotep soggoth…**\- corrigió con desidia el kiuby… vaya pérdida de dignidad de sus títulos infernales...-** ¡Y NO SOY UN POKEMON!**\- gritó de nuevo el biju, por décima vez ese día, mientras se cruzaba de patas, ofendido, y dejaba de andar. Naruto suspiró, iba a ser difícil congeniar… pero, de pronto, tuvo una idea.

-Mira, dices que no eres un pokemon, aún cuando estás dentro de una pokeball ¿no?- Kurama asintió, comenzando a interesarse.- Y que el creador de la saga pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri…

-**De su nombre si que te acuerdas perfectamente…**\- murmuró con rencor, siguiendo Naruto.

-…puede aclararlo si le escribes una carta, ¿no? Pero no puedes escribir sin pulgares, ¿me equivoco?- el biju se miró las patas, para luego levantar la vista hacia el rubio con una ceja arqueada.

-**Tenía pensado enviarle psicofonías, así es como nos comunicamos los demonios, pero es cierto que a los humanos os generan inquietud y no las soléis entender…**\- Era un drama del mundo infernal: los demonios como él enviaban mensajes cariñosos al mundo vivo, como te quiero, pienso en ti, emoticonos… y los humanos recibían en su lugar lamentos de ultratumba, voces satánicas y gritos espeluznantes… ¿el wifi quizá? O a lo mejor pasaba como con el alemán, que a cualquiera que no fuese de Alemania le suena como una amenaza de muerte digas lo que digas… El caso es que ese niño había dado en el clavo y le había ofrecido una solución a eso…- **Continúa…**

-Bien, te propongo un trato: yo escribo y envío esa carta por ti, y, hasta que recibas la respuesta, me ayudas con mi objetivo en la vida…- propuso el uzumaki, apretando los dientes el biju. Era una oferta tentadora…

-**¿y cuál es ese objetivo?**\- preguntó el biju, deseando oír "¡llegar a la vuelta de la esquina, comprar chicles, y luego quedarme en mi casa mientras tú descansas en el bosque con ofrendas diarias para que no nos destruyas". Era un gran objetivo, heroico si lo vendías bien, seguro que el fic sería igual de épico con ese argumento... Lástima de nuevo que el interlocutor fuese Naruto y no entrase en razón…

-¡SER EL GRAN CAMPEÓN POKEMON DEL CONTINENTE PARA QUE TODOS ME RESPETEN, DATTEBAYO!- exclamó con emoción, tragando grueso Kurama. Joder, eso no sonaba bien… pero ese niño le ofrecía un arreglo para el embrollo en el que estaba metido. Analizó sus opciones, y llegó a la conclusión obvia: tenía que ceder. Era eso o ser llevado a la fuerza en la pokeball para el resto de la eternidad…

-**Está bien…**\- concedió, derrotado, mientras Naruto lo celebraba.- **¡Pero en cuanto Tajiri te diga que no soy un pokemon, me liberas!**

-A condición de que no provoques un genocidio en venganza, eso sí…- añadió el rubio, recordando que debía de proteger su hogar y chasqueando la lengua con frustración el biju.

-**Agghhh, está bien…**\- exclamó. Realmente no estaría mucho tiempo así, las cartas iban rápido ¿no? Lamentablemente, el nueve colas no se imaginaba lo lento que es el servicio de correos del continente shinobi… o las ganas que tiene este autor de escribir un fic de varios capítulos…- **¿A dónde hay que ir?**

-Pues…- el rubio sacó un mapa de su mochila, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sin enterarse de nada.- …qué raro, no encuentro konoha, dattebayo…- El biju lanzó un lamento al aire y dio la vuelta al mapa, ya aclarándose Naruto… ya se estaba arrepintiendo del trato…- ¡Aquí está, ya decía yo! Nuestra primera parada es el gimnasio del agua, al norte...- El ignorante de todo kitsune se dirigió a la salida del pueblo con una expresión de hastío, para ser frenado de inmediato por el rubio con un grito.- ¡CUIDADO, ANGELÓN OSAMA CHERNOBIL!- el zorro dio un respingo del susto, mirándole con pánico.

-**Joder, llámame Kurama, que cada vez estás jodiéndome más mi verdadero nombre…**\- exclamó con exasperación el biju.- **¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre? Solo iba a cruzar estas hierbas altas de aquí para atajar…**

-¡Son peligrosas, Kurama! Están llenas de pokemon salvajes, es mucho más seguro tomar el camino que bordea toda la zona… tardaremos algunas horas más, pero…- Explicó Naruto, mientras el kiuby miraba a su alrededor con una ceja arqueada.

-**Chiquillo, todo lo que dices es ridículo… joder, entiendo que hay que tener cuidado con la fauna salvaje, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay putos dragones por ahí sueltos y tú tienes doce años apenas… pero yo creo que aquí podemos estar tranquilos… vamos, por eso de que estamos a unos metros de un área urbana…**

-No sé Kurama, a mi siempre me han dicho que no debo…

-**JODER MOCOSO, ESTAMOS A UN PAR DE METROS DE UN PARQUE INFANTIL, están jugando niños de tres años en el lindero sin vigilancia, no creo que…**\- el biju puso una pata en la hierba alta, para derrepente sonar una música de tensión y aparecer un pokemon salvaje.- **Joder, esto no tiene puto sentido…**\- se quejó con pesadez, preguntándose de donde había salido esa música...

Si escribiese un libro sobre esto, lo calificarían de ciencia ficción… nada más poner una pata en ese lugar de hierbas LIGERAMENTE altas, no más de un metro de altura a lo sumo, un asqueroso y repugnante pokemon les atacó. Esto no tenía sentido, se trataba de una rata de casi medio metro de altura, fiera y sedienta de sangre. Tenía cicatrices terribles de luchas por el territorio con otras ratas, un ojo inflamado y supurante de pus, escupía babas rabiosas por la boca a través de sus afilados e irregulares colmillos... Joder, ¿en serio tenían niños jugando al lado de un lugar con estos animales corriendo libres? Ese bichejo podía perfectamente matar a un niño de cinco años de un ataque y luego comérselo. Incluso al inútil de su nuevo aliado, visto cómo se escondió tras el biju con un gesto de miedo. Ni un guardia vigilando, ni control de plagas… ¿Cómo podían ser los humanos la especie dominante?

-¡Cuidado Aferdreyfus Enries, es un rattata salvaje!- exclamó el rubio, mientras Kurama suspiraba.

-**Llámame Kurama… onegai…**

-Como sea, ¡ten cuidado en este épico combate!- dijo con emoción, mirándole el kitsune con una ceja arqueada mientras el rattata gruñía al aire y emitía unos sonidos bastante perturbadores mientras se rascaba por culpa de la sarna.

-**¿épico? Es una puta rata campestre con la rabia, triquinosis, miles de tumores y la puñetera peste, si hasta en su barra de vida pone nivel 2…**\- explicó con desidia.- **Yo soy un puto biju milenario, debo de tener nivel 100 como mínimo, y 999999 puntos de vida, puesto a compararme con un pokemon…**

-¡Bien, pues vamos a capturarlo! ¡Usa gruñido!- Kurama miró con un gesto confuso al uzumaki.

-¿**Cómo? ¿Que use qué?**\- preguntó, mientras el rattata intentaba atacarle y el kiuby lo contenía sin esfuerzo.

-Gruñido, tu segundo ataque, mi pokedex dice que puedes hacerlo, que es uno de tus cuatro ataques…- expuso el ojiazul.

-**¿Cómo, que tengo lista de ataques? Déjame ver…**\- solicitó, tomando el pokedex con su pata delantera mientras que con la otra sostenía de la cola en el aire al rattata y una de sus colas le ponía unas gafas de media luna. Ser un demonio milenario no te libraba de la miopía...- **Umm, es cierto, me han puesto ataques…**\- leyó con interés el primero, arqueando una ceja.- **"Arañazo"… bueno, es lógico, viendo mis afiladas garras…**\- se jactó, brillando sus zarpas a la luz del sol.- **A ver el siguiente… "Gruñido"… a ver, es más bien rugido, un extraordinario y potente rugido de poder…**\- corrigió con soberbia, para luego seguir y levantar las cejas con emoción.- **ohhhh, "bijudama", este ataque es una maravilla mocoso, es puro yo… y a ver el cuarto, supongo que será algo relacionado con invocar zorros infernales, o abrir una puerta al infierno… ¿pero que dem…? ¿"Siesta"?**\- preguntó con indignación en dirección al rubio.- **¿Cómo que siesta? ¿me ves con pinta de snorlax?**

-A ver Kurama… yo creo que es lógico…- intentó explicar Naruto, mientras leía la descripción del kitsune.- Aquí dice que siempre estás durmiendo, se ha registrado que duermes unas dieciocho horas diarias de media… incluso se te llama "el koala de las nueve colas"… - añadió el rubio, apretando los dientes el biju de vuelta mientras el rattata seguía intentando morderle desde el aire, sin éxito.

-**Joder, ¿y qué quieres que haga dentro de una pokeball? Solo hay una puta estancia circular con pilares de madera, oscura, sin decorados… incluso me capturaron con una pokeball defectuosa y el suelo perdía agua por algún sitio, ¡la inundación me llegaba por las rodillas!**\- describió el biju con furia tras recordar ese lugar. Joder, el creador de la serie tenía que odiarle para pasarle de ser mascota de un uchiha a estar encerrado en ese tétrico lugar…- **Podrías ponerme libros, o una tele, y no tendría que elegir entre dormir o hablar conmigo mismo…**\- sugirió, pero el uzumaki negó con vergüenza.

-No tengo dinero Kurama… bastante con poder comer, llevo este chandal porque no tengo más ropa…- se disculpó, entrándole un ataque de empatía al biju al ver ese horrible chandal naranja.

-**…está bien, está claro que ahorrar para tu vestuario debe de ser nuestra prioridad…**\- el kiuby volvió su atención hacia el rattata, que seguía revolviéndose en el aire mientras vomitaba una repugnante sustancia verdosa y rugía al viento.- **Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que use gruñido? Sabes que puedo invocar las llamas del séptimo infierno e incinerarlo en directo ¿no? U ordenar a las almas de los condenados que salgan del suelo y lo lleven a un tormento eterno, como en arrástrame al infierno… que jodidamente espectacular queda eso…**\- comentó con añoranza el biju… ojalá estuviese entre sus ataq… UN MOMENTO, él no era un pokemon, podía hacerlo cuando quisiese…

-Esto… preferiría que este rattata siguiese vivo, para poder capturarlo y tener más pokemon disponibles para un combate y eso…- se excusó con una gota de sudor en la nuca, algo cohibido ante esa descripción de los poderes de Kurama. Al final iba a tener razón el biju al decir que era una locura darle un demonio a un niño, imagínate que un niño con un charmander le ordena hacer ascuas en medio de un orfanato… El kitsune suspiró con fastidio.

-**Mira que eres aburrido…** \- se quejó el biju, para luego tirar al rattata a unos metros y prepararse para atacar.- **…está bien… hubiese quedado mil veces mejor lo de las almas en pena, pero bueno…**\- el biju aspiró con fuerza, hinchando el pecho.- **GROAAAAAARRRR**\- rugió con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. El extraordinario rugido del zorro infernal invadió el lugar, aterrorizando a su rival. El rattata se olvidó de su ataque rabioso, se orinó encima y salió huyendo… y no solo el pokemon. Los niños del parque infantil comenzaron a gritar de terror y a llorar, saliendo corriendo hacia sus enfurecidas madres, que miraban a Kurama con ansias asesinas. Alguien inteligente hubiese metido a su pokemon en su pokeball y salido corriendo… pero el entrenador pokemon que estaba allí era Naruto…

-SUGOI KURAMA, ¡ha sido épico!- exclamó con emoción, para luego sacar una pokeball de su bolsillo derecho.- ¡Voy a buscarlo a ver si lo capturo! Tú espérame aquí por si aparece otro más…- pidió… o más bien ordenó, porque no le dio oportunidad de réplica al incómodo biju, que se vio de pronto rodeado de madres furiosas.

-¿te parece normal asustar a mi niño así, mala bestia?- le gritó una mujer morena, mientras su hijo lloraba en sus brazos con miedo.

-A este le reconozco, es ese zorro que intentó destruir mi casa hace unos años…- declaró otra, con su hija escondida tras sus faldas.

-¡Quiere destruir konoha de nuevo! Deberíamos de llamar al hokage…- acusó otra, mientras el kitsune suspiraba con hastío y esas agudas y estridentes voces, unidas a los llantos de los infantes, llenaban sus sensibles orejas. Incluso una comenzó a darle con su bolso, debiendo el zorro que contar hasta mil para no provocar un nuevo genocidio. Este viaje iba a ser demasiado largo…

* * *

**Bien, por hoy terminamos. Es muy facil escribir esta clase de historias, los capitulos cortos se escriben rapido, y mas si te hace gracia el argumento.**

** Como veis, ya se han presentado el duo protagonista. Kurama ha decidido colaborar, muy a su pesar, todo para lograr comunicarse con el creador de pokemon y poder demostrar que es un biju y no un pokemon mas. El hecho de ser un demonio no ayuda a facilitar la comunicacion con el resto de seres humanos, es una putada...**

** Y ese encuentro con el rattata... en serio os parece que los pokemon todos iban a ser tan adorables? no dejan de ser animales salvajes que viven en entornos hostiles, suerte que era un rattata rabioso y no un dragonite xD Y en lo referente a los ataques del biju, siesta estaba CANTADO. En el proximo le vereis aorender nuevos, sera divertido. disfrutad, nos leemos!**


	3. Artes sabias

Cap2: artes sabias

**Buenas! aqui otro capitulo mas de ¡no soy un pokemon! Me alegra que este empezando a gustar este fic de puro amor absurdo, es sencillo de escribir y, al menos a mi, me hace gracia xD Espero qye lo de hoy guste, un saludo y paso a los review.**

**Guest**: hola! gracias, me alegra que te guste! todavía no has visto nada, kurama se ganara el titulo de santo. Un saludo y disfruta!

**Thor94**: Hi! thanks, it will be fun, i promise xD Sasuke and naruto will have no jutsu, but the uchiha has kishimoto's love, its more powerfull than jutsus, look naruto shippuden's final... xD Have fun, see you later!

**Carlos Juan ad**: saludos! Exacto, esa es la gracia: naruto tiene a un biju, que es mil veces mas fuerte que un pokemon, pero es un rematado inutil. El pobre kurama va a sufrir dios y ayuda para ayudarle a ser maestro pokemon xD Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

**Thonycvs: **hola! Gracias y... Exacto! echaba de menos un fic de humor absurdo, desde fjaka estaba mi tablon huerfano de comedia pura. Y todavía no has visto nada, que se van a unir mas personajes al elenco... te recuerdo que un entrenador puede llevar seis pokemon... Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

-Llegaré a ser el mejor, ¡el mejor que habrá jamaaaaaaaaaas! CHANAN CHAAN CHAN CHAN... Mi causa es ser entrenadooooor, TRAS PODERLOS CAPTURAAAAAAAAR.- Cantaba a voz en grito un joven vestido con un estrafalario chandal naranja y unas playeras negras desgastadas, con solo su mochila verde oscura al hombro como pertenencias, y seguido de un resignado zorro anaranjado de nueve colas de metro y medio de altura. Su canto era todavía más estridente que su aspecto, estaba claramente desafinado y con demasiado entusiasmo, tanto que el zorro estaba a un paso de invocar una bijudama y acabar con todo.- Viajaré a cualquier lugar, llegaré a cualquier rincooooooon CHANAN CHAN CHAN CHAN- Naruto marcó los ritmos con tal fuerza que el biju de nueve colas dio un pequeño bote de susto con cada "chan", para luego mirarle con furia.- AL FIN PODREEEEEE DESEEENTRAÑAAAAAR EL PODER QUE HAY EN POKEMOOOOOOOOOON, ¡Vamos kurama, dame los coros!- exclamó, señalando al kitsune con su mano derecha, sintiendo la fiebre del karaoke invadirle. Pero el biju, lejos de dejarse contagiar, se le quedó mirando, en silencio, con sus ojos fulgurando en un rojo sangre terrorífico, mientras a su espalda el día se oscurecía y se oían los graznidos de los cuervos, ansiosos por devorar la carroña que el grandioso kiuby dejase a su paso cuando descargase su ira.

-**Deja de cantar… onegai…**\- espetó con severidad, haciendo acopio de cada gramo de paciencia que poseía. Naruto no solo cantaba fatal, no solo le ponía excesivo entusiasmo y no paraba de saltar y hacer el ridículo… el mayor problema era que solo se sabía esa estrofa y la llevaba repitiendo en bucle TRES HORAS… si había un infierno para los biju, era este…

-Venga kurama, ¡anímate! Si no el viaje va a ser muy aburrido, no hemos encontrado ningún pokemon desde que espantaste a ese rattata con ébola…- se quejó el chico, suspirando el biju de vuelta.

-**Quizás el que te oigan berrear de la que te acercas les esté espantando, te recuerdo que no dejan de ser animales salvajes y cazados de forma inmisericorde por los seres humanos…**\- comentó el kiuby, para luego fruncir el ceño ligeramente.- **Lo cierto es que tienen que poner una cantidad de huevos acojonante para seguir siendo numerosos, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de entrenadores pokemon que hay…**\- era una buena duda, junto a la obvia de que los pokemon mamíferos como rattata o arcanine se reprodujesen también por huevos… tenía que haberle preguntado a satoshi tajiri en la carta sobre eso…

-¿Se reproducen por huevos?- preguntó Naruto con confusión.- A mí me dijeron que los trae la cigüeña, como a los niños… que hay cigüeñas para cada especie: para los niños, para los pokemon, para los uchiha…- enumeró, mirándole kurama con un gesto de sorpresa e indignación.

-**¿Qué? ¿Qué puta chorrada es esa? Las cigüeñas que llevan bebés no existen, ¿Qué edad tienes, cinco años?**\- cuestionó con un tono burlesco, aunque la respuesta de Naruto le hizo arrepentirse de abrir la boca.

-Entonces… ¿de dónde vienen los niños kurama?- preguntó con curiosidad, sintiendo un escalofrío el biju. Joder, ¿para qué había abierto la boca?

-**Ahhh no, eso sí que no, las charlas sexuales con otro, que yo bastante tengo con soportarte… que solo hemos quedado en ayudarte a ganar la liga pokemon, en nada más…**\- se excusó, deseando esquivar el tema. El glorioso nyarlahothep en'ryleh angekok soggoth kalimá chernebogh bastante bajo había caído al ser capturado por una pokeball tras años como mascota de madara, haber perdido su nombre y estar ahora de canguro de un niñato, como para añadirle una charla de educación sexual… Por suerte, y antes de que Naruto insistiese, un edificio apareció en la lejanía.- **Mira, puedes preguntar allí de la que yo me baño…**

A un lado del camino, un edificio sencillo de madera con un alto vallado rodeando la parte trasera de la finca presidía el lugar. En su alto, un cartel con un anuncio de aguas termales mixtas ante el que kurama solo pudo sonreír. Al fin la suerte le favorecía: un relajante baño en unas aguas termales, mujeres ningen desnudas (no tenían colas ni colmillos, pero tenían curvas… un biju se adapta a cualquier hembra), y el espectáculo asegurado de ver al inútil de Naruto intentando preguntarlas sobre el origen de los bebés. Una parte de él hubiese intentado evitar ese ridículo del rubio, lo cierto es que solo era un niño y no le caía excesivamente mal, pero esa parte murió a la hora de oírle cantar en bucle esa estrofa del opening de pokemon… Sin embargo, cuando estaban ya cerca, un gran alboroto rompió la paz del lugar. Las mujeres gritaban indignadas, mientras dos hombres sacaban a rastras a un anciano, al menos eso parecía por su pelo largo y blanco, mientras le llamaban pervertido. Joder, ¿qué cojones habría hecho para que le expulsasen por unanimidad de unas aguas termales mixtas, la cuna del vicio?

-Urghhh…- se quejó el hombre, tras ser tirado fuera con solo una toalla encima, con sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo. Se levantó como pudo, comenzando a vestirse mientras se quejaba e ignoraba al niño y biju allí presentes, que observaban todo sorprendidos.- Solo las pregunté si las importaba que usase sus nombres para mi libro erótico, no era para ponerse así… con un no habría bastado y las habría cambiado una letra del nombre…- rutó, atándose bien el cinturón de su kimono de batalla rojo y blanco sobre su camiseta de malla. Kurama iba a sugerir a Naruto seguir andando y alejarse de ese pervertido, cuando el rubio abrió la boca.

-¿Ero sannin?- preguntó con sorpresa, arqueando una ceja el biju y girándose el hombre.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así…- le dijo con hastío, atando cabos Kurama.

-**¿Conoces a este onanista público?**\- cuestionó un extrañado kitsune.

-Si… es mi padrino…- kurama arqueó una ceja.- …te recuerdo que uno no elige a sus padrinos…- añadió con vergüenza el uzumaki mientras el biju le compadecía, frunciendo el ceño jiraiya con indignación.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué formas son esas de hablar de tu magnífico padrino? Yo soy Jiraiya el galante, el único, el conquistador del corazón de cada mujer, el alucinante escritor de…- comenzó a presentarse con un tono épico el peliblanco, mientras Kurama lo observaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca… ¿es que iba a encontrarse con todos los desequilibrados del continente en este viaje?

-El sabio pervertido…- le interrumpió Naruto, para luego mirarle con reproche.- Como baa chan se entere de que te han echado de otro local de aguas termales por mirón…- comentó, poniéndose azul y encogiéndose por un momento el peliblanco.

-Me… mejor no le decimos nada a tsuna…- comentó, para luego toser un poco y erguirse de nuevo en esa pose de forzada epicidad.- Mocoso, has tenido suerte… Yo, Jiraiya el galante, Sannin y escritor a tiempo parcial, conquistador del corazón femenino a tiempo completo, y entrenador pokemon en mis ratos de ocio, he decidido entrenarte… Por lo pronto, ¿Qué pokemon tienes? No me digas que solo ese zorrito…- preguntó, gruñendo Kurama de vuelta.

-**Ten cuidado ningen… el infierno tiene un anillo reservado para la gente como tú…**\- amenazó el kitsune con sus rubíes rojos de los ojos fulgurando, para luego mirar a Naruto.- **Cachorro, mejor pasamos de él, no me da buena espina que este hombre se mezcle con niños de tu edad… acaban de echarle de unas aguas termales por masturbarse en un espacio público…**

-¡Solo estaba recolectando información, no masturbándome! Además, me parece que no tienes elección Naruto… me ha enviado kushina, y ha insistido en que no podré volver a satisfacer a una mujer si no me aseguro de que sepas defenderte bien…- confesó el sannin con pesadumbre.

-¿Te envía kaa chan?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, reaccionando Kurama con sorpresa.

-**¿Como que kaa chan? ¿Tú no eras huérfano?**\- cuestionó el biju, arqueando ambas cejas Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tengo familia, ¿por qué lo pensabas?

-**Joder, tienes solo doce años y te acabas de ir de viaje por el mundo solo, sin apenas dinero, con ropa de mala calidad, sin nociones básicas de usar un mapa, ¡y nadie te lo ha impedido! ¿qué clase de padres de mierda tienes?**\- exclamó con indignación kurama, y reaccionando aún más indignado el ojiazul.

-Mis padres están trabajando y no pueden acompañarme, y… ¡Y quiero alcanzar mi sueño sin ayuda, por eso solo me he llevado lo que no me han comprado mis padres, como este chandal, y no tengo apenas dinero! Y mis padres no son malos, ¡kaa chan confía en mí!

-**¡Si ni tan siquiera sabes cocinar, ayer casi nos asesinas al intentar hacernos bocadillos con setas silvestres venenosas!**

-Eran naranjas y azules, como mi chandal, ¡creí que eso era una buena señal!- se intentó excusar el rubio, mientras jiraiya negaba con resignación. Joder, creer que unas setas con esos colores eran comestibles…

-**¿ves? ¡Eres un desastre! Llevo cocinándote la cena todo el viaje, y soy un puto ente demoniaco falto de compasión y de pulgares, ¡si llega a tocarte un pokemon normal y no un biju, ya estarías muerto!**\- rebatió kurama, ¡joder, esa tal kushina había enviado a su hijo a una muerte segura! Aunque, al decir ese nombre, algo dentro del cerebro del kitsune hizo clic y le obligó a pensar en voz alta.- **Un momento, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre? Kushina… kushina…**\- el zorro abrió los ojos con rabia, mirando de nuevo al rubio… rubio, ojos azules… era imposible...- **¿Cómo se llaman tus padres niño?**

-Mi… Minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki…- dijo Naruto, algo cohibido al ver la expresión de ira del kitsune acrecentarse al oírle.

-**ARRRGHHHHH, ¡Eres el hijo de mi archienemigo numero 33, el relámpago amarillo de konoha!**\- Exclamó con rabia.

-¿Minato no era el número 32?- preguntó Jiraiya, revisando el primer capítulo de un fic llamado ¡no soy un pokemon!

-**¡Naruto le ha adelantado en la lista tras abandonarme a manos de esas madres furiosas en el anterior capítulo! Y deja de leer, que como llegues al tercer capítulo incurriremos en una paradoja espacio temporal…**\- advirtió, soltando Jiraiya el libro tras un bote de terror. El biju se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras, tomando al ojiazul de la pechera con sus patas delanteras y agitándolo furioso.-** ¡por culpa de tu padre estoy encerrado en esa pokeball!**

-u… un momento, ¿tú eres el kiuby que atacó la aldea hace doce años?- preguntó Naruto en medio de los vaivenes, indignando más a su biju.

-**¡PUES CLARO! ¿Cuántos putos zorros demoniacos de nueve colas conoces?**\- acusó, mientras Naruto se zafaba del agarre como podía. Suerte que Kurama no tenía pulgares y era incapaz de atraparle bien…- **Y tu madre me partió un rodillo de cocina en el lomo cuando le reclamé una disculpa, ¡SOIS UNA FAMILIA DE MONSTRUOS!**

-eh eh, no te pases… tou chan me dijo que intentaste matarle y destruir la aldea con toda la gente dentro, ¡Tú te lo buscaste! Podrías haberte ido tranquilamente y mi padre no te habría seguido, él solo quería volver con su familia y mantenernos a salvo…- contraatacó, y Kurama comenzó a refunfuñar. La verdad es que el chiquillo tenía razón, y ahora estaba ayudándole a salir del embrollo de la pokeball entre ridículo y ridículo… pero joder, tampoco tenía culpa de su mal despertar, él era la víctima en este asunto… El biju chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

-**Agghhh, ya da igual… volviendo a nuestro tema: claro, tu madre confía en ti, y como lo hace te ha enviado a este viejo mojón inútil a enseñarte…**\- comentó, mirando con desprecio a Jiraiya.

-¡Eh! De inútil nada, soy un puto sannin y maestro de las artes sabias, ¡mira!- exclamó, para morderse el pulgar y posarlo en el suelo.- **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Jutsu de invocación)**\- nada más tocar el suelo, una enorme bola de denso humo surgió en el camino, envolviendo a los allí presentes y haciéndoles incluso toser con violencia.

-**Joder… COF COF… ¿es que quieres matarnos viejo pervertido?**\- rugió kurama como pudo entre la bruma.

-COF COF…- tosió el uzumaki, mientras Kurama vomitaba una bola de pelos en el suelo y jiraiya intentaba sobrevivir a la asfixia.- ¡No entiendo… COF COF… como en la puta serie invocan cosas en medio del humo y están… COF COF… tan tranquilos y sin toser de mientras… COF COF! El puto humo te ciega y te impide respirar… COF COF, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE JODER!- exclamó intentando buscar aire desesperadamente.

-**¡Es… COF COF… una puta serie de animación… COF COF... tienen radio pero no teléfonos, no le busques la lógica! BUARGGHHHHH…**\- vomitó el biju con violencia sobre el asfalto mientras se arrastraba lejos del humo como podía, y jiraiya intentaba recobrar su dignidad con su cara en un tono azul. En cuanto al rubio, pronto se distrajo del humo al ver aparecer a una gigantesca rana, de quizás dos decenas de metros, con una expresión dura en el rostro, algunas cicatrices de batalla, un tanto a la espalda, una chaqueta yakuza y una pipa en la boca.

-¡SUGOOOOI! ¿Qué pokemon es?- preguntó con felicidad, mientras el sannin conseguía respirar de nuevo y recuperar la compostura, y kurama miraba al sapo con envidia mientras se limpiaba los restos de vómito del hocico… a él no le dejaban aparecer en su tamaño normal y a ese sapo con complejo de yakuza si…

-No es un pokemon Naruto, es un animal de invocación, un jefe sapo del monte myoboku. En el continente hay más criaturas a parte de los pokemon, no todos son iguales…- explicó, asintiendo el uzumaki de vuelta.

-Claro, es lógico…- concedió Naruto, indignándose kurama como nunca.

-**¿En serio lo aceptas así, sin más? Yo llevo todo el día repitiéndote que soy un biju y no un pokemon, ¡y no me crees!**

-Pero estás en una pokeball…- intervino jiraiya, mientras el biju rodaba los ojos con hastío… siempre la misma contestación…- si estás en una pokeball, solo puedes ser un pokemon. Nunca han capturado con una pokeball nada que no fuese un pokemon…

-**Un momento…**\- le interrumpió el kitsune, captando la contradicción en todo esto.- **¿Habéis intentado alguna vez capturar algo que no sea un pokemon con una pokeball? Tipo un gorrión, o una roca, o algo así…**\- ambos humanos allí presentes entrecerraron los ojos, pensando.

-Lo cierto es que iruka sensei dijo que no, casualmente todo a lo que lanzamos pokeball resultan ser pokemon, algunos camuflados…- explicó Naruto.- Es curioso la cantidad de pokemon camuflados que hay, dattebayo… tipo electrodoméstico, tipo comida, tipo instrumento de música…- el biju se dio con la pata en la cara, inmerso en la frustración y en su odio al mundo al caer en el detalle que NINGÚN HUMANO pilló.

-Yo conocí a un entrenador que se enfrentó al alto mando con su pokemon tipo mueble… MesaDeIkeamon, vaya maravilla de diseño… lástima que no fuese capaz de moverse…- añadió jiraiya, mientras kurama se arañaba las mejillas y juraba destruir el mundo en cuanto fuese libre. Los humanos no se merecían ser la especie dominante, joder…- Bueno, aclarado esto, vamos con lo importante mocoso… ¡Voy a enseñarte el mejor ataque del mundo para tu pokemon!

-¡SI/**NO**!- exclamaron a la vez un feliz Naruto y un aterrado biju. El sannin ignoró a ese pokemon con crisis de identidad, para sacar su pokedex.

-Mira, muchos prefieren aprender ataques de melé, tipo rayo hielo o ataque psíquico, pero en el mundo pokemon a veces el ingenio es mejor que la fuerza… voy a enseñarte el ataque definitivo Naruto…- el ojiazul contuvo el aliento, ansioso, mientras jiraiya le daba suspense al momento… ¿Qué sería? ¿Rayo solar? Ojalá fuese rayo solar…- ¡LA DANZA DE LA LLUVIA!- gritó con felicidad el peliblanco, para mirarle Naruto con confusión.

-¿danza de la lluvia? No suena muy… fuerte…- respondió el uzumaki, leyendo la descripción del ataque en el pokedex. En resumen, el pokemon bailaba una coreografía de moda y caía una suave lluvia, y cuanto más bailase, más llovía… No tenía pinta de ser un gran ataque…

-Lo sé mocoso, pero créeme, es el ataque más fuerte del mundo pokemon. Para empezar, fuera del combate, te asegura agua potable siempre, por lo que no puedes morir deshidratado… tú madre se alegrará mucho por eso… y de paso ayudas a los campesinos a cultivar…- Naruto asintió, sonaba lógico, lo que envalentonó a jiraiya.- Y en combate es muy versátil: apaga el fuego, dificulta el vuelo de los voladores, debilita a los pokemon tipo insecto… la lluvia es una fuerza de la naturaleza Naruto, no la subestimes…- explicó, esperando que su díscolo alumno lo entendiese…

-Bueno… tienes razón, Ero sennin, no me vendrá mal…

-**¿ESTÁS LOCO?**\- les interrumpió un aterrado kurama, viendo que su camarada rubio había sufrido una embolia e iba a hacer caso al pervertido de los sapos.- **¡Puedo invocar llamas del infierno, o una esfera de chakra tan concentrado que desintegra lo que toque, CLARAMENTE NO ME HACE FALTA ESE ATAQUE! Además, soy el puto demonio del fuego y eso es un ataque de agua, es imposible que sea compat…**

-¡Eres compatible kurama!- exclamó un emocionado Naruto tras oír un pitido en su pokedex, mientras el biju miraba al horizonte deseando su pronta muerte… este mundo era un puto caos, no tenía sentido joder…- A ver que ataque te puedo quitar para aprender la danza de la lluvia… arañazo no, se trata que puedas bajar la barra de salud del rival… espera, creo que puedo quitarte este… bijudama…- el biju abrió los ojos con terror.

-**¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si es mi mejor ataque! Es un puto proyectil con la fuerza de una bomba atómica…**

-Por eso kurama, en un combate a corto alcance es imposible usarlo sin matarnos a todos, y tardas mucho en acumular la energía según el pokedex… Realmente no lo íbamos a usar…

-**Agghhh, ¡es mi ataque favorito! Bórrame otro… ¡el puto gruñido joder! ¡Yo puedo seguir rugiendo igual sin órdenes!**\- se desesperó el biju en negociar, pero Naruto ya tenía su decisión tomada.

-El gruñido también es útil kurama, si te lo borro no podrías usarlo en combate… mejor ponerlo en lugar de la bijudama…

-**¡NO PIENSO PONERME A BAILAR LA MACARENA CADA VEZ QUE LO ORDENES, ESTÚPIDO NIÑATO!**\- exclamó un aterrado kitsune, pero ya era tarde… sonó un pitido en el pokedex, y por arte la magia surgió la coreografía en la mente del biju en lugar del proceso para crear la bijudama, ¿qué clase de brujería era esta? Encima la puta coreografía de la danza de la lluvia era jodidamente ridícula...

-¡Ya está! Ya sabes este ataque, ahora tenemos que ensayar, si no te gusta la macarena tenemos más… gangam style, bomba, mayonesa…- el zorro casi se pone a llorar…- de mientras, Ero sannin, ¿tienes algún ataque más?- el sannin pensó unos segundos, para luego asentir.

-Tengo un libro de autoayuda para luchar contra el insomnio, te habla de cómo hipnotizar a alguien para dormir… quizás kurama pueda aprenderlo…- ofreció, tendiéndole un libro de tapa verde al ojiazul.

-**Pero… ¿Cómo cojones voy a aprender hipnotismo? Es impos…**\- un pitido de la pokedex de Naruto le interrumpió.- **Aggghh, ¿también soy compatible? ¿Qué clase de puta mierda de pseudociencia me vais a enseñar después, homeopatía?**\- se quejó al aire, mientras Naruto le hacía olvidar siesta para que aprendiese hipnosis. Definitivamente, Naruto estaba escalando con fuerza en su lista de archienemigos…

* * *

**Y fin! Si, hoy lo importante es dejar ya asentada la relacion de camaraderia de naruto y kurama, meter un par de golpes comicos (lo del humo siempre lo he pensado en naruto xD) y, lo mas importante... APRENDER LA DANZA DE LA LLUVIA! **

** Es en principio una burla a esos pokemon que pueden aprender ataques que no tienen que ver NADA con ellos, pero no os imaginais lo importante que es este ataque para el humor absurdo de este fic... Un saludo y espero que os mole lo que viene!**


	4. Mi primera medalla

Cap3: mi primera medalla

**Buenas! Hoy tenemos un nuevo paso de naruto hacia la gloria de ser maestro pokemon, o hacia el ridículo si le preguntamos a kurama, en todo caso tendréis como siemore vuestra dosis de humor absurdo. Encima hoy aparece un nuevo pj, será secundario, pero ya sabeis que siento debilidad por ella... un saludo y disfrutad!**

**Carlos juan ad: **Buenas! Me alegra que te alegre, ese es el objetivo de la comedia, y por eso es mi género favorito: salvo que insultes, la comedia solo hace bien. Y si, lo de las pokeball es una contradicción constante, tu imagínatelo: meter el equipaje en una pokeball, el coche, TU CASA. Jugare mucho con eso en el fic. Espero que lo de hoy te guste, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

-Bueno, ya llegamos Kurama, ¡El gimnasio del agua!- exclamó Naruto con felicidad a su amigo kitsune de la que llegaban a la puerta de un gran recinto, una especie de pabellón de gran extensión con muchas ventanas cristalinas tanto en las paredes como en el techo, y una gigantesca gota de agua pintada en su puerta.- ¿Ves como estaba a unos minutos?- El zorro suspiró con cansancio.

-**Te has equivocado de ruta tres veces, y hemos estado días perdidos en el puto bosque hasta que ha venido el ejército de konoha a rescatarte por orden de tu padre…**\- kurama sintió un escalofrío.- **Y hemos salido en el puto telediario mientras llorábamos dándoles la gracias a los de salvamento, voy a ser objeto de mofas durante años…**\- se quejó el biju, recordando el jodido ridículo de los últimos días.

(Flashback inicia)

-Kurama, por el amor de Kami, ¡cálmate!- exclamó Naruto, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibro en el saliente sumergido de una roca para mirar el mapa de nuevo.

-**¡NO PUEDO JODER! ¡Estamos perdidos, solo tenemos provisiones para un día más y esta cueva que dices que lleva al gimnasio del agua es cada vez más estrecha! ¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE ESTA CUEVA LLENA DE MIERDA Y AGUA LLEVA A UN LUGAR HABITADO?!**\- gritó el biju en medio de un ataque de pánico, flotando en medio de unas oscuras aguas dentro de una aún más oscura cueva, sacando apenas su hocico y orejas del líquido elemento entre jadeos.

-¡Que si! Que el mapa dice claramente que es por aquí dattebayo.- se defendió el rubio, levantando como podía el arrugado papel mientras el agua le llegaba por el ombligo. El biju se subió encima suyo, gruñendo de terror.

-**¡TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA, MALDITA SEA! Esto es como la puta pokeball pero con zurullos flotando…**\- el zorro se aferró con más fuerza al ojiazul, apretando su cara con sus temblorosas zarpas.- **¡JODER, NO RESPIRES, NECESITO TU OXÍGENO PARA VIVIR!**

-¡Pero si tú no necesitas oxígeno Kurama!

(Flashback fin)

Por supuesto, esa cueva no llevaba a ciudad alguna, solo a un puto lodazal donde casi se ahogan. Estuvieron días vagando por el bosque por la nula capacidad del uzumaki para interpretar un puto mapa, alimentándose de insectos, musgo y raíces… Estaban al borde de la muerte cuando les encontraron: tuvieron que ser rescatados en un helicóptero, sucios, llorando desesperados… el biju fue subido al vehículo en una indigna cesta con su pelaje antaño suave y sedoso cubierto de mierda y parásitos… Y lo peor de todo es que estaban a cinco minutos de un merendero donde las familias llevaban a sus hijos pequeños a disfrutar de la naturaleza, probablemente oyeron sus súplicas de auxilio y el ataque de pánico del glorioso nyarlahothep en'ryleh angekok soggoth kalimá chernebogh… Es más, les comentaron que ese lodazal era realmente la fosa séptica del pueblo, lo cual agravó aún más la situación. Este viaje estaba siendo una prueba de fe para el biju…

-¡El mapa está mal! No hay manera de saber si está boca abajo o derecho dattebayo…- repuso el rubio con vergüenza, mientras el biju negaba al aire… hay una puta brújula joder, el norte arriba y el sur abajo, hasta él, que era un biju sin idea de cartografía, sabía eso…

-**Aggh, da igual, vamos a entrar en el sitio este y ganarte la medalla… cuanto antes acabemos, antes podremos volver a konoha y dejar de hacer el ridículo…**\- finalizó la discusión, entrando en el lugar mientras abría con una de sus colas la puerta. Por dentro, el lugar era… un cliché andante, para qué negarlo… ¿Qué tendría dentro el gimnasio del agua? Pues agua. Piscinas, estanques, fuentes, peceras, una máquina expendedora de agua… joder, aquí su hermano de tres colas estaría como en casa. Por suerte, en el lugar solo estaba la entrenadora, nadie más. Eran tranquilamente las ocho de la mañana, los aspirantes estaban durmiendo y no hacía falta movilizar a todo el personal del gimnasio… demonios, hasta los ayudantes de la líder del gimnasio estarían durmiendo seguramente. Ellos lo habrían estado también si no fuese porque acababan de llegar en helicóptero tras el infame rescate selvático, solo se habían dado una ducha y cambiado de ropa antes de salir hacia el lugar… la adrenalina de estar a punto de morir en una húmeda cueva dejada de la mano de Kami y un trauma de por vida era lo único que habían sacado de allí… Sin embargo, tuvo que salir de su pasado truculento para fijarse en algo… Naruto se había quedado en la puerta, amedrentado y tímido. Raro en él, que tenía el ataque "gritar como un energúmeno por todo" cuatro veces…- **¿Te pasa algo cachorro?**

-Es… es Sakura chan…- murmuró, mirando a la campeona del gimnasio con un ligero sonrojo y los ojos muy abiertos. Eso tenía pinta de ser signos de excitación en un humano, o al menos eso había leído en ese estúpido libro de hipnotismo que le habían obligado a leer para aprender el ataque. La chica no parecía fea: tenía un pelo rosa bastante llamativo que la llegaba por los hombros, acompañado de unos grandes y bonitos ojos verdes y una piel blanca de aspecto suave. Quizás su frente era un poco grande, y su cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado por delante, aunque eso eran detalles nimios… su mayor fallo era no tener unas orejas grandes y peludas, ni nueve colas a la espalda. ¿Qué? Hay heterosexuales, homosexuales… kurama era egosexual. Sin embargo, si le gustaba a su chiquillo, atraía su interés…

-**¿la conoces?**\- preguntó, aprovechando que la chica no había reparado en ellos. Seguramente no se esperaba a nadie a esas horas, por eso leía con tranquilidad un libro de medicina, sin fijarse en nada más.

-Etto… si… es una compañera de clase, me sentaba a su lado siempre… es la chica más guapa del mundo…- esto último lo murmuró mientras su sonrojo aumentaba tres tonos, aunque kurama pudo oírlo perfectamente con sus sentidos agudizados. Sin embargo, algo más le había llamado la atención…

-**Un momento… ¿era compañera tuya de clase y ahora es campeona de gimnasio? Si solo tiene doce años… ¿Qué clase de pruebas de mierda ponen para dirigir un gimnasio?**\- preguntó con indignación, indignándose aún más Naruto.

-Oye, ¡que es muy lista! En clase siempre sacaba las mejores notas, y me ayudaba mucho con matemáticas y lengua… aunque me pasaba más tiempo pidiéndola citas que atendiendo, de ahí mis notas…- reconoció con una mezcla de vergüenza por su historial académico, y de orgullo… no se arrepentía de ninguna tarde a solas con la ojijade…- Y ella está aquí por una beca creo… como es muy lista, supongo que baa chan la habrá aceptado como aprendiz…- el kitsune iba a preguntar por esa mujer, pero Naruto se adelantó.- Baa chan es la dueña del gimnasio y maestra pokemon, es amiga de mis padres… supongo que ha puesto a Sakura chan a vigilar porque ahora estará de resaca…- comentó para sí con un tono de reproche, suspirando el biju. Ni un solo ningen normal…

-**Y la han dado un gimnasio… voy a correr un tupido velo… así que esa ningen te gusta, ¿eh?**\- preguntó el biju, arqueando una ceja con un gesto pícaro.

-¿Baa chan? Es muy mayor dattebayo… y bebe, y fuma, y tiene muy mal genio… y creo que tiene un lío con mi padrino…- kurama miró al horizonte deseando su pronta muerte, armándose de paciencia mientras tanto.

-**Me refería a la pelo chicle…**\- musitó, tras inspirar con fuerza e imaginarse estrangulando a ese idiota para relajarse, sonrojándose de nuevo el uzumaki.- **Bueno, vista tu nula picardía, voy a darte algunos consejos para ligar cachorro…**

-Co… ¿consejos? Si eres un zorro parlante, dattebayo…

-**Perdona, pero soy un puto macho alfa y semental, hazme caso, te vendrán bien… Lo primero: todo lo que hayas hecho hasta ahora está mal.**\- anunció, frunciendo el ceño el rubio.

-¡eh! Si no sabes lo que he hecho…- se defendió, negando el biju.

-**No me es difícil imaginármelo… A las chicas les gustan los chicos naturales, que estén cómodos hablando con ellas, y no sonrojándose solos o temblando… o pegando gritos como un mandril…**\- comentó, recalcando mucho ese último ejemplo.- **Si tú estás cómodo, ella lo notará y también lo estará, y se lo pasará bien, dentro de los estándares ningen no eres muy aburrido, ni eres feo, eso ayuda… También hazla reír, a las mujeres las encanta reírse, pero procura que sea CONTIGO y no DE TI.**\- añadió, asintiendo Naruto mientras se tomaba el mentón.

-Ah… ser natural y hacerla reír… no es mala idea, aunque yo creía que el truco estaba en ser pesado y pedirla citas una tras otra hasta que me dijese que si, como Ero sennin hace con baa chan…- declaró, suspirando el biju… pobre niño…

-**No… no es una buena idea. Ya que estamos, te gustan su pelo y ojos, ¿no?**\- Naruto asintió, gustarle era poco para describirlo, sonriendo zorrunamente kurama.- **Bien, pues halágalos con algo de sutileza. No como shukaku entrando en una puta chocolatería, no, de forma sutil, suave…**\- Naruto le miró confuso, arqueando una ceja el biju.- **Agghh, si estás cómodo, te saldrá solo, confía en mí… y ahora vamos a… espera un momento, ya que estamos, quítate esa horrible chaqueta naranja de chandal y déjate el pelo suelto sin esa bandana…**\- el rubio frunció el ceño, pero obedeció. Si le servía para acercarse a Sakura chan… se quedó vestido con una camiseta negra de manga corta con el símbolo uzumaki en rojo sobre su hombro y con su melena rubia suelta al viento, dandole un aspecto de chico malo bastante favorecedor si le permitían opinar al biju.- **si, ahora no pareces el hijo del payaso de la feria, y a las ningen les gusta el pelo rubio y los ojos azules… Ah, y una última cosa… cuando te rías, procura parecer un ser humano y no una foca retrasada…**

-Ehhh, si mi risa es muy bonita, me lo dice kaa chan…- se quejó el uzumaki.

-**Y no la falta razón, hasta que lo haces estridentemente para llamar la atención, palmeando al aire y saltando... Todo natural, suave, tu piérdela el miedo… venga, vamos… a ver si te echas novia, sientas la cabeza y me ahorro otro descenso al infierno como el de hace unos días…**\- sentenció, empujando a Naruto con su morro rumbo a la pelirrosada mientras el ojiazul se repetía una y otra vez "ser natural y no una foca retrasada" en voz baja… buen resumen de toda la charla, por cierto…. ¿Qué? ¿Os creíais que Kurama, el demonio del odio, actuaba por altruismo? No señor, su motivación estaba clara: un chico con novia se centra más y abandona los sueños absurdos como ser maestro pokemon… Cuando estuvieron a un par de pasos, la chica levantó su mirada del libro y se percató de su presencia, sonriendo ampliamente al reconocer al chico.

-¡Naruto! ¡Qué alegría verte!- exclamó con amabilidad, cerrando su libro y levantándose de la silla. El zorro tuvo que darle un codazo al chico para que reaccionara, se había quedado mirándola embobado…

-S… Sakura chan…- saludó, todavía algo avergonzado, pero si en algo destacaba Naruto, era en que se crecía bajo la presión.- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte dattebayo!- exclamó algo alto, recordando el consejo de kurama y modulando la voz.- Veo que no te va mal… tienes un gimnasio para ti sola y estás guapísima…- halagó, asintiendo satisfecho el biju al ver sonrojarse ligeramente a la chica. Buena señal.

-Baka, ya… ya sabes que estoy aquí cubriendo a tsunade sama, que ahora mismo está… indispuesta…- murmuró tras reponerse del inesperado y gratificante piropo, riéndose ligeramente ambos cuando Naruto arqueó una ceja, entendiendo lo que significaba ese "indispuesta". En su cuarto, tsunade senju se quejaba de su infame resaca y prometía no volver a beber mientras una apurada shizune le traía unas aspirinas. La chica lo miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo, para luego seguir hablando.- A ti también te veo bien, Naruto… el pelo suelto te favorece…- devolvió el halago, aunque tuvo que contener una risa al recordar un detalle.- Y te vi en los informativos de esta mañana…- kurama miró al suelo con derrotismo y vergüenza, todo estaba perdido entonces. Pero, para su sorpresa, Naruto se rehizo fácil.

-Ya, estaba entrenando y se me fue de las manos… es que me habían dicho que en este gimnasio había una entrenadora legendaria, muy lista y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, y claro, me lo he tenido que tomar muy en serio…- el biju miró al uzumaki como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Joder, ¡brillante contestación! Sakura se volvió a sonrojar, para luego sonreírle con picardía.

-Así que has venido aquí a por la medalla y no por verme, eh…- comentó, sonriendo de vuelta Naruto con un gesto travieso.

-¿medalla? Me habían dicho que si ganaba el premio era una cita contigo, pero si me la quieres dar también…- dijo, enorgulleciéndose disimuladamente su biju. Joder, ¿a que el chaval era un ligón en ciernes y no se había dado cuenta? La chica volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo, esta vez sin disimulo, y se mordió el labio.

-Ya veremos, baka Naruto… ya veremos…- concedió, y poco le faltó al ojiazul para saltar de alegría. ¡No le había dicho que ni en un millón de años! Y ese "baka" era cariñoso, no uno lleno de frustración y rencor como los que le gritaba en la academia. Joder, kurama tenía razón, el truco estaba en perderla el miedo y estar cómodo…- Staryu, ¡te elijo a ti!- exclamó, saliendo de una pokeball una estrella de mar con una gema roja en el centro. Kurama se dirigió al campo de batalla con tranquilidad, confiado… una puta estrella de mar de nivel quince contra el grandioso demonio del fuego, esto estaba ganado…- Staryu, ¡usa placaje!- ordenó Sakura, dando staryu un ligero golpe al biju, algo insignificante… un punto de vida de 999.999 que tenía…- Y dime Naruto… ¿Cómo es que te hiciste entrenador pokemon y no shinobi?- preguntó con interés, distrayéndose un poco del combate.

-Pues… te diría que para salir en las noticias como esta mañana…- Sakura se rió por la referencia, sonriendo de lado con satisfacción kurama. Muy bien cachorro, victoria fácil y seducción, quizás eres salvable…- Pero realmente es porque quiero destacar en algo sin que me comparen con mi padre dattebayo…- reconoció, asintiendo Sakura con comprensión. Le entendía, en la academia todo el tiempo le estaban haciendo de menos y comparándole con su padre: si Naruto sacaba una buena nota, el yondaime la había sacado mejor; si destacaba en algo, Minato había roto los récord de precocidad en esa materia… era frustrante hasta para ella, que lo veía todo desde fuera. Quizás por eso accedió a ayudarle con los estudios… o porque era amable dentro de su histrionismo… o porque la gustaban esos ojos profundos azules, quién sabe…- Kurama, ¡usa gruñido!- ordenó Naruto, arqueando una ceja el biju. ¿Gruñido? Si staryu ya le hacía el mínimo daño… bueno, siempre estaba bien empezar una batalla con su espectacular rugido de depredador apex, ya tendría tiempo de despedazar al pokemon de agua…

-¡Staryu, usa placaje!- señaló Sakura, recibiendo un nuevo golpe kurama. 999.997 puntos de vida restantes.- Te entiendo Naruto, debe de ser frustrante… era muy injusto, tú solías acertar las respuestas antes de que dejases de estudiar, incluso te me adelantabas a veces levantando la mano…- reconoció, sonriendo Naruto en respuesta.

-Así que no era el único que estaba atento a otra persona en clase…- comentó, sonrojándose Sakura y apartando la mirada con una sonrisa. La gustaba mucho más este Naruto, no solo por su nuevo look, también por su tono maduro, lleno de confianza. Al gritón inmaduro de la academia no le hubiese dado ni la hora, pero a este chico rubio tan guapo y gracioso… puede ser…- Kurama, ¡usa gruñido!- ordenó, mirándole el biju con confusión.

-**Cachorro, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?**\- preguntó kurama con un susurro, respondiendo Naruto con otro.

-Lo que tú me dijiste, ser natural y hacerla reír, ¡y está funcionando kurama! Me ha llamado guapo… creo... y me está sonriendo, ¡tengo que alargar esto lo máximo posible hasta conseguir una cita!

-**Joder, ¡no me refería a esto cuando te dije que ligases! Me refería a que la ganases y luego la consolases o algo, que vale que tengo 999.997 puntos de vida todavía, pero joder… que es una puta estrella de mar, el que me dé un golpe ya es una humillación per se…**\- recalcó el biju, mientras recibía otro placaje de staryu.- **Auchhh, ¡que estábamos hablando, estúpido parásito marino!**\- insultó el biju mientras la estrella del mar arqueaba dos de sus puntas para señalarle que solo cumplía órdenes. Kurama miró de nuevo a Naruto.- **999.996 puntos de vida cachorro, ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE INVOCAR A LAS ALMAS CONDENADAS DEL INFIERNO!**\- rugió con fuerza, dispuesto a dar un espectáculo memorable… lástima que Naruto estuviese atento a otra cosa.

-Waw, ¿tu pokemon habla?- preguntó con interés la haruno, asintiendo Naruto.

-Si, pero solo sabe quejarse…- respondió el ojiazul, riéndose de nuevo la pelirrosada.- Kurama… gruñido otra vez, que no me fío de su pokemon y necesito tiempo para sacarle una información vital a nuestra rival… donde la gustaría ir a cenar… con quién…- comentó, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, que se mordió el labio con una sonrisa.

-No sé… hay un puesto de dangos aquí cerca muy bueno al que siempre he querido ir con algún chico guapo y gracioso, pero… si pierdo estaré muy desanimada para ir con alguien…- dejó caer con una fingida inocencia, mordiéndose el índice incluso con un gesto travieso, y entrecerrando Naruto los ojos con una sonrisa. Hasta él había captado la indirecta...- Staryu, ¡pistola agua!- un chorro de agua salió de la gema del pokemon estrella de mar, impactando en kurama. 999.995 puntos restantes… y eso que teóricamente era un ataque super efectivo…

-**AGGGHHH, ME HA DADO EN LOS OJOS…**\- gritó furioso el biju, para mirar con furia a la pobre estrella de mar, que temblaba de terror.- **Cachorro, ya es la hora de terminar con esto, déjame saludarla con mis garras y déjate de putos gruñidos…**\- solicitó, mostrando sus afiladas zarpas… un golpe y la enviaría volando al cielo de los pokemon… Sin embargo, hacía tiempo ya que Naruto había apartado su objetivo de lograr una medalla por uno más… gratificante.

-Tienes razón kurama, es una rival muy peligrosa, es hora de cambiar de táctica… usa danza de la lluvia.- ordenó, mirando divertido a Sakura mientras esta se reía a carcajada limpia por la ocurrencia del ojiazul y la reacción airada del biju.- Y dime Sakura chan… si ganases hoy, ¿te podría llevar ese chico tan guapo y gracioso a ver el festival del pueblo vecino después de invitarte a esos dangos?- preguntó, sonriendo con confianza.

-Puede ser… aunque tendría que conseguirme algún peluche en la feria, uno más grande que los que le consiguen a Ino cerda, si no todo sería un fracaso…- se hizo la difícil, aunque ya era incapaz de contener la sonrisa ante ese plan. Su día acababa de mejorar mucho… Mientras, kurama estalló de rabia.

-**¡Maldita sea Naruto, PIENSA EN LA BIBLIA Y NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR SUS ARMAS DE MUJER! Que con la danza de la lluvia esa estrella de mar encima va a estar más a gusto…**\- se quejó el legendario demonio del fuego, pero Naruto hizo oídos sordos, empezando a sonar "Saturday night" de fondo mientras el biju se exasperaba… esto le pasaba por tener piedad y darle consejos al gaki…

(999.995 golpes después…)

-**¡AGGGHHH, QUÉ PUÑETERA INFAMIA!**\- gritó el biju, sentado en una camilla de hospital, con varios moretones y su pelaje completamente mojado, mientras Naruto se rascaba nervioso la nuca a su lado.

-Ya te dije que lo siento kurama, que te lo compensaré…- se disculpó con sinceridad, pero el biju no estaba para perdonar en ese momento.

-**¡No cabe compensación frente a esto! ¡Yo, nyarlahothep en'ryleh angekok soggoth kalimá chernebogh, señor de las legiones infernales, azote de los hombres puros, dueño del fuego, VENCIDO POR UNA PUTA ESTRELLA DE MAR!**\- se quejó con amargura al aire.- **Más te vale que me curen en este centro pokemon y me dejen mi pelaje igual de suave y sedoso que siempre o…**

-¡Una de sopa miso y tres de ramen de cerdo para la mesa cinco!- exclamó un individuo desde la entrada de la estancia, extrañando a kurama, que por primera vez se centró en mirar a su alrededor y no en clamar al cielo.

-**Un momento… ¡esto no es un puto centro pokemon, ES LA TRASTIENDA DE UN PUESTO DE RAMEN!**\- exclamó con indignación, fijándose en que estaba tumbado en una camilla entre envases de fideos y fogones. Naruto sonrió con vergüenza, intentando calmar el ambiente, aunque el que la mujer castaña que le estaba atendiendo le diese un cuenco de ramen no ayudó mucho con el biju.- **¿Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí y no en un centro pokemon de última generación con enfermeras tituladas y ese pokemon afeminado con forma de huevo?**

-Gracias Ayame chan…- agradeció Naruto el cuenco de ramen a la tendera, que sonrió con amabilidad y comenzó a examinar al biju.- Kurama, lo siento, pero nuestro presupuesto no da para ir a un centro pokemon oficial…

-**¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si son gratuitos! ¡Yo quiero mi examen médico con un Chansey, CHANSEY!**\- rugió furioso, aunque se tuvo que frenar para decir "**Auch**" cuando Ayame empezó a atenderle una herida de la pata.

-No son gratuitos kurama, ni por asomo… por favor, no hay sanidad pública universal para los humanos, ¿en serio te crees que la hay para los pokemon?- explicó con lógica el rubio, gruñendo kurama en respuesta… lo cierto es que era obvio…- Los centros pokemon son de cobro, salvo para unos pocos privilegiados como el alto mando, red, o Sasuke teme porque kishimoto lo quiere así… de ahí que existan estos centros pokemon clandestinos y baratos, como el de los ichiraku… Ayame es muy buena, se sacó enfermería por la universidad a distancia, estarás bien…- comentó con amabilidad. Kurama iba a decir algo, pero los gritos de agonía del pokemon que estaba siendo atendido por el señor teuchi en medio de una sangrienta operación le hicieron tragar grueso… y el que le salpicase algo de sangre en la cara no ayudó tampoco…

-Gracias Naruto kun…- agradeció la castaña el halago con una sonrisa, para luego sonreír con picardía.- Y bueno, canalla, que no nos vemos desde que venias de pequeño al puesto en konoha… ¿Cómo le va todo a mi hermanito pequeño?- preguntó, sonrojándose Naruto por el apelativo. Los ichiraku adoraban a Naruto, y Naruto los adoraba a ellos, prácticamente se pasó la infancia escapando de sus padres para ir a comer el ramen de la castaña. Para Ayame, el uzumaki era su hermanito pequeño adoptivo, de ahí que le hiciese el favor de atender a su pokemon gratis.

-¡Me va genial Ayame chan!- exclamó con alegría, para luego mostrarle un trozo de papel con un número escrito y la hora en la que cerraba el gimnasio.- Mira, ¡Sakura chan me ha dado su número y tenemos una cita hoy por la noche! Ya verás, estoy guardando el dinero para invitarla a dangos y conseguirla todos los peluches de la feria, y yo creo que puedo convencer a baa chan para que me dé la medalla si me porto bien…- declaró con tanta emoción que la ichiraku no puedo evitar reír de felicidad. El pobre llevaba toda su vida detrás de esa chica, lo cierto es que se alegraba mucho por él. Kurama iba a quejarse de que para eso sí había presupuesto pero no para el centro pokemon de última generación, pero, cuando vio a la chica acercarse a él con el termómetro rectal de la que daba algunos consejos a Naruto sobre cómo salir con una chica, sus prioridades cambiaron de inmediato hacia la propia supervivencia…

* * *

**Y fin. Si, lo se, pobre kurama, pero el premio lo merece. Naruto consigue al fin su cita con sakura chan, y luego conseguirá la medalla negociando en los despachos, usando el argot futbolistico... No es para menos, imaginad la cantidad de niveles que habra subido ese staryu tras vencer a kurama... Aclaro que sakura sera secundaria en la obra, los actores principales son kurama y naruto por ahora, y esta mas enfocada a la comedia y parodia que al romance... Un saludo y espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos!**


	5. Mi segundo pokemon

Cap 4: mi segundo pokemon

**Buenas! otro capitulo rapido de esta obra. Veo que el mundo de los crossover es mas jodido para encontrar lectores, pero yo no me rindo, me divierto escribiendo esta historia! Asi que aqui teneis mas humor absurdo, disfrtar!**

**Carlos juan ad: **buenas! Me alegra que te gustase, si, ya tenia gabas de que apareciese mi sakurita. Exacto, no se puede hacer una historia sin sakura: o bien la tienes que hacer bashing, o enlazarla con quien sea aun a costa de volverla subnormal (ejem ejem, Boruto), o matarla... hinata en cambio la dejas en la sombra y no se nota (mi fjaka por ejemplo). Es el pj femenino con mas desarrollo canonico, es algo logico, no un simple shippeo. Sin contar que es un pj muy rico, no entiendo como puede haber alguien que la tenga asco...

En fin, un gusto encontrar gente con mi misma opinión, espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

-**Este mundo tiene CERO sentido cachorro…**\- refunfuñó el biju milenario, quejándose de nuevo de la obra de satoshi tajiri. Luego se preguntará por qué no le contesta la carta y pone fin a esta historia…

-Kurama, que ya te he dicho que estamos acostumbrados, que todo funciona así por algo… que mi kaa chan me lo ha dicho muchas veces dattebayo…

-**¡Que estéis acostumbrados no significa que sea normal! Recapitulemos…**

-¿Requé?- Naruto dibujó su clásica cara de confusión, esa que le hacía al biju querer estrangularlo con sus colas.

-**Que uses esa nuez que tienes por cerebro un poco…**\- murmuró el kitsune, conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar a su compañero forzoso de viaje.- **Estáis tan obsesionados con el mundo pokemon y el shinobi que os habéis olvidado de TODO lo demás de la rama civil. No tenéis hospitales, estructura de gobierno, servicios básicos, vuestro servicio de correos es exasperantemente lento e ineficiente…**\- esta queja era justificada, la carta a satoshi tajiri, la luz de esperanza que le sacaría de ese infierno, se había perdido por problemas burocráticos y habían tenido que mandar otra… que puto horror.- **Vuestra tasa de paro es tan alta que los caminos están llenos de entrenadores pokemon desesperados por retar a niños de doce años y ganar una pelea para conseguir algo de dinero y llevar comida a sus casas; incluso la mayor eminencia en medicina del continente, tsunade senju, prefiere regentar un gimnasio pokemon porque está mejor pagado que ser cirujana jefe de konoha… Y TODO ESO SIN CONTAR LO DE LA BICICLETA…**

-¿Qué te ha dado con la bicicleta Kurama?- interrumpió Naruto la disertación del kiuby, defendiendo su juguete nuevo. Naruto estaba pedaleando mientras hablaba desde una bicicleta naranja con detalles azules, con dos flamantes ruedas de color negro con detalles plateados… y una cesta delante con un minúsculo biju en forma chibi dentro, barajando seriamente el suicidio.- ¿Te recuerdo lo que habríamos tardado en llegar al gimnasio de la tierra si hubiésemos ido andando?

-**Ya ya, pero me dirás que te pareció normal que costase 999.999 ryu…**

-Ya te digo, cuanto ramen se podría comprar con eso… menos mal que ese viejete tan majo nos dio un vale gratis para conseguirla, así, sin más, sin conocernos una mierda…- reconoció el uzumaki, pedaleando feliz por el camino de tierra mientras el biju negaba… cero sentido todo...- Pero piensa que ahora, como tenemos que ir sí o si por caminos por culpa de la bici, ya no nos perdemos y acabamos casi ahogándonos en cuevas malolientes…- el biju tuvo que asentir. Si, eso no estaba tan mal…

-**Pero sigo manteniendo que deberíamos de venderla… ¡joder, si la colocamos por 500000 ryu, pagamos la hipoteca de casa de tus padres, la de la tuya propia para que te vayas a vivir con tu novia de pelo chicle y te sobraría para vivir tranquilo! Y dejar esta absurda aventura, ya puestos…**

-Eso lo dices porque no la tenían con sillín extra y tienes que ir en la cesta de delante…- contraatacó el rubio con una ceja arqueada, achicando los ojos Kurama.

-**Parecemos el extraterrestre y el niño de ET…**\- el orgullo del biju estaba al borde de la muerte por inanición. Porque, no contento con llevarle en esa cesta (era eso o ir en la pokeball defectuosa de Minato, y recordemos que el grandioso kiuby tenía claustrofobia), como hacía frío, Naruto lo había envuelto con una manta roja para que no pillase un constipado. Entre una marea de tela roja asomaba el hocico y las orejas del depredador apex del continente, con sus ojos rojos de pupila rasgada observando todo con fiereza… una imagen de sentimientos encontrados, concretamente ridículo y terror a la vez… Sin embargo, su aspecto no era el principal problema del kiuby en ese momento… esa frase había dado un dato a Naruto que el biju iba a lamentar…

-¿tú también viste ese peliculón? ¿A que mola mucho?- gritó con emoción el uzumaki, temblándole una ceja al kitsune. Lo que le faltaba… lo había emocionado, y Naruto emocionado era todavía más imbécil… Naruto aceleró el paso de la bici como un loco, riéndose al aire y sin mirar por dónde iba.- ¡Vamos kurama, como en la película cuando huyen de los federales! TAAAANAAAAANANANANANAAANAAAA- tarareó, obviamente desafinando, mientras el biju comenzaba a entender por qué tenía tan pocos amigos el ojiazul… era demasiado entusiasta a veces… Sin embargo, de pronto la bici comenzó a flotar en el aire, abriendo los ojos el rubio con sorpresa.- ¿Y esto? ¿Has aprendido el movimiento volar o estás volviendo a tu planeta Kurama?- preguntó con emoción, mientras el kitsune abría los ojos con terror.

-**¡NO IMBÉCIL! ¡QUE COMO NO MIRAS POR DÓNDE VAS HAS IDO DIRECTO A UN PUTO TERRAPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**\- gritó, siendo pronto acompañado en el grito por Naruto, mientras la bici se precipitaba contra la cristalera superior de un edificio del pueblo al que iban.

Mientras, en el gimnasio de la tierra, un joven pelirrojo luchaba por dormir. Este joven, de nombre Sabaku no gaara, era un joven de unos doce años, de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos azul turquesa, y se encontraba a tan corta edad ya a cargo de un gimnasio pokemon. ¿Cómo lo logró? Lo cierto es que fue contra su voluntad. Su padre, el kazekage de Suna, era un tirano obsesionado con la guerra, un hombre de un talante incompatible con el pacífico gaara y sus hermanos, ergo no tardaron mucho en independizarse los tres infantes. Su hermano mayor, Kankuro, era artista callejero gracias a sus marionetas… no traía mucho dinero a casa, y gastaba mucho en maquillaje, pero no dejaba de ser su sueño el ser el mejor titiritero del continente, y tenían que apoyarle. Su hermana mayor, Temari, una bella joven de cabello rubio, se había ido a vivir con su novio recientemente, un puñetero vago redomado si le permitían opinar. Les enviaba dinero, y les ayudaba como podía, pero no era mucho, el tabaco del Nara era muy caro... Por tanto, la supervivencia de la familia recaía sobre gaara y su gimnasio de tierra.

¿Cómo lo logró? Os seguiréis preguntando. Realmente, con trabajo duro, y por un golpe de suerte. Antes de irse, le quitó a su padre una extraña esfera de color rojo y blanco que el kazekage guardaba como oro en paño. La denominaba "su arma para destruir Konoha". Lo hizo por joder realmente, no por saber qué era, pero resultó que se trataba de un pokemon, y de uno bastante poderoso: Shukaku. Cierto es que hablaba, y que estaba empeñado en que no era un pokemon, si no un… ¿biju? ¿Qué era eso? Daba igual, estaba dentro de una pokeball. Si está dentro de una pokeball, es un pokemon, si no estaría dentro de… no sé… ¿una bijuball? Pero ese pokemon gordito era una máquina en los combates, y gracias a él había encontrado trabajo con el que mantener a su familia. Con solo doce años, era el maestro de un gimnasio. Aunque ese meteórico ascenso tenía su parte mala: estaba trabajando siempre de sol a sol. Era estresante, no le gustaba mucho, no se relacionaba con nadie, y lo peor de todo… le provocaba insomnio. Le costaba mucho dormir últimamente… aunque ahora estaba a punto… sus párpados se caían, su mente se perdía… estaba a punto de…

-**¿Te estás durmiendo chiquillo?**\- preguntó shukaku con la sonrisa más maliciosa de su vida. Si, estaba a punto… de ser despertado por decimotercera vez por su pokemon, experto en desvelar a la gente. Ahora entendía por qué los pokemon no hablaban…

-Si…- murmuró, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Si discutía, se desvelaría definitivamente, y no podía permitirlo… todavía tenía sueño, estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez, solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y…

-**Ah, lo siento, creía que estabas despierto…**\- se disculpó… falsamente. Lo cierto es que lo hacía a posta, había esperado a que gaara estuviese a punto de dormirse otra vez, de ahí que gaara acabase estallando.

-¡MALDITA SEA SHUKAKU, LLEVO CUATRO DÍAS SIN PEGAR OJO POR TU CULPA! ¡Déjame dormir!- gritó el pelirrojo, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y unas marcadas ojeras. Gaara normalmente era una persona equilibrada, tranquila, pero joder… es que ya eran cuatro días en los que ese mapache psicótico le despertaba siempre que le veía a punto de dormirse. Y no podía meterlo en la pokeball… había aprendido a salir, y cuando lo hacía aterrizaba sobre él…

-¡**PUES LIBÉRAME DE MI CAUTIVERIO, MALDITO SECUESTRADOR! Es una vergüenza que Yog-soggoth ahurimem ansyahalahan okhta rujilamem, señor de la muerte bajo el sol, sultán de la depravación, tenga que hacer de mascota de…**

-Por última vez, shukaku… que te necesito para mantener a mi familia, y que si te libero vendrá Suna a atraparte de nuevo y estarás en las mismas, solo que al mando de mi padre…- intentó mediar el pelirrojo, desesperado. No le faltaba razón, de momento le necesitaba, y, mientras lo tuviese en su poder, estaría oculto de suna. Era una especie de simbiosis, pero el mapache no lo entendía, para él era tan sencillo como ser liberado y causar un par de genocidios para marcar el territorio… pero eso estaba mal según gaara... Su discusión, sin embargo, se interrumpió cuando la cristalera del techo del gimnasio se rompió en mil pedazos, cayendo a través de ella… ¿un chico rubio en bicicleta y una especie de zorro deforme envuelto en una manta roja?

-AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**\- gritaron a la vez, para luego caer por suerte en uno de los numerosos montículos de arena que decoraban el ring del combate. Ambos cayeron de cabeza y rodaron montaña abajo, para aterrizar boca arriba llenos de arena y tierra.- **¡¿Quieres…**\- el zorro, furioso, le pegó una patada al chico rubio desde el suelo, mientras escupía arena desesperado.- **…dejar…**\- otra patada, más escupitajos y arcadas.- **…de arrastrarme en tu puto viaje al ridículo?!**

-Ayyy… creo que me he roto algo…- se quejó desde el suelo el uzumaki, para sacar de debajo suyo los restos destrozados de la cesta de la bicicleta. Estupendo, ahora tendría que llevar a kurama en su mochila, con lo que odiaba eso el biju...- ¿la bicicleta está bien?- preguntó desesperado, gruñendo el biju en respuesta mientras se levantaba y señalaba con una de sus colas a la bicicleta. Gracias a kami, estaba intacta, llena de arena, pero intacta.

-Esto… ¿estáis bien?- se interesó amablemente gaara, ayudando al rubio a levantarse, mientras shukaku miraba a los recién llegados con los brazos en jarra.

-**¿sabéis que hay una puerta, no? Los jóvenes de hoy no tenéis respeto por… ¿KIUBY?**\- preguntó shukaku, botando del susto incluso mientras el zorro hacía lo mismo. El tanuki se fijó en la compañía del kitsune y de inmediato ató cabos.-** ¿tú también?**

-**¿Shobi?**\- cuestionó de vuelta el biju de nueve colas, para ver que ambos estaban exactamente en la misma situación.- **Si, me capturaron en una pokeball cuando intente destruir Konoha entera… supongo que a ti te ocurrió lo mismo al atacar suna como te ordené, ¿no?**\- Se interesó el kiuby, sudando frío shukaku.

(Flashback inicia)

-**Je, ¡qué bien se vive en el desierto joder!**\- exclamó con felicidad el tanuki, andando con sus diez pisos de altura a través del paisaje arenoso mientras daba de vez en cuando saltos como si la vida fuese un musical, feliz por estar en su hábitat.- **Sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, rodeado de arena… ¡Que le den a kurama con su obsesión con extinguir a la especie humana, soy un tanuki con suerte!**\- el inmenso mapache se fijó de pronto en algo que relucía entre tanta arena, una especie de esfera de color rojo y blanco.- **¡Uy, una pokeball! Siempre me he preguntado cómo funcionan, voy a verla más de cerca…**\- exclamó con alegría, tocándola y…

(Flashback fin)

-**Esto… si…**\- el tanuki intentó disimular la verdad… como Kurama descubriese que se había autoatrapado sin querer en una pokeball, siendo encontrada esta por un grupo de mercaderes del desierto y cambiada al kazekage por agua y especias, se estaría riendo de él por meses…- **Esas pokeball las carga el diablo… ¡Dime que has venido a rescatarme! Estoy harto de luchar en este puto gimnasio... ¡Se creen que soy un pokemon!**

-**Más quisiera… si no se han dado cuenta de que no somos pokemon tras ver que NO TENEMOS NI NIVEL NI BARRA DE VIDA, dudo en que haya esperanza…**\- murmuró con derrotismo, mientras Naruto intervenía con sorpresa.

-un momento, ¿Este es el gimnasio de la tierra?- gaara y shukaku asintieron, confusos.- ¡Perfecto, dattebayo! ¡Te reto a un duelo por la medalla!- gritó a todo pulmón, dibujándose una expresión de molestia en el rostro gaara. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir una siesta...

-Bueno…- suspiró el pelirrojo.- Iba a dormir de una puñetera vez, pero no tengo más remedio que aceptar… Shukaku…- llamó, suspirando también el tanuki.

-**Oh, qué sorpresa, otra vez yo haciendo todo el trabajo…**\- se quejó, llegando al centro del ring.

-Anubis Rail Yakhisoba, ¡te elijo a ti!- exclamó con pura emoción el uzumaki, hinchándose una vena en la frente del kiuby.

-**¡Que me llames Kurama y dejes de denigrar mi título de duque infernal!**\- rugió avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar la risa del tanuki.

-**JA, yakhisoba, ¡como la sopa!**

-**¡Tú calla, Sucaca!**

-**¡Es shukaku!**\- exclamó con enfado el una cola, que bastante le costó llegar a un acuerdo sobre su nombre con gaara tras intentar que memorizase el auténtico sin éxito… ese niñato sabe inglés, pero no sabe el idioma del infierno… ridículo, ya verás cómo se arrepiente cuando se muera y acabe allí, como el resto de la puta humanidad… mira que era simple, "no tengáis pensamientos impuros", pues nada, sacan el icha icha y todos a pensar en cosas sucias…- **Deberías de ser amable, nueve colas… puede que decida darte una paliza un poquito menor de la que te mereces si estoy contento…**\- amenazó, saliendo a la luz un aspecto básico de los dos hermanos, la competitividad. El kitsune se revolvió con enfado ante esa afrenta.

-**¿paliza? ¿Tú? Pero si obedeces órdenes de un niño de doce años…**\- el mapache arqueó una ceja, cayendo Kurama en lo irónico del comentario.- **Aggghhh, no es lo mismo, ¡yo con mi cachorro formo una sociedad! Yo le doy mi sabio consejo y le defiendo cuando se mete en líos, y él escribe a satoshi tajiri para que aclare de una vez nuestra existencia como biju.**\- explicó el kiuby con altivez, pero Naruto intervino.

-¡Kurama me va a ayudar a hacerme campeón pokemon! ¡Y no te metas con él, que con la danza de la lluvia te revienta!

-**¡SÉ DEFENDERME SOLO CACHORRO, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**\- gritó un desesperado Kurama al descubrirse que usaba ese ataque ridículo, mientras shukaku reía aún más y Gaara se dormía lentamente aprovechando que estaba distraído.

-**¡JA! Danza de la lluvia, ¿lo has oído, gaara?**\- se burló el una cola, dando un golpe en la espalda al pelirrojo y de paso despertándole y arrancándole un gesto de enfado.- **Un ataque ridículo para un biju ridículo… nueve colas, seguro que te resultan cómodas para sentarte…**\- el kiuby enseño sus dientes… con sus colas no se metía NADIE.

**-¡Mejor nueve de pelaje suave que una deforme sin pelo! Y no te rías tanto de mis ataques… Déjame adivinar los tuyos… barrigazo…**

-**¡es placaje! ¡Y no estoy gordo, solo retengo arena!**\- rugió con enfado el mapache, sonriendo con malicia el kiuby mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja… así que usaba arena, eh...

-**…asaltar la nevera… vomitar lo comido entre sollozos… y dar lástima…**\- completó, estallando el una cola de indignación.

-**¡la bulimia es un problema demasiado serio para bromear con ello, maldito insensible!**\- gritó el tanuki, asintiendo gaara y Naruto con comprensión. Ahí kurama se había pasado.- **¡Y ya verás tú lo que es dar lastima cuando te reboce en arena como si fueses una croqueta! ¡Gaara, ordéname usar la bijudama!**\- dijo con furia… y volviendo a despertar a Gaara de nuevo, que estaba a punto de dormirse. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con enfado.

-Joder, haz lo que quieras, yo solo quiero dormir…- el sabaku intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero el tanuki no estaba dispuesto a dejar de torturar a su secuestrador.

-**¡De dormirte nada! ¡Sé testigo de mi brillante victoria sobre el imbécil de mi hermano, BIJUDAMA!**\- exclamó, comenzando a acumular energía en su boca, mientras Kurama rugía en desafío.

-**Arggghhh, ¡tiene la bijudama! ¡Y tú me cambiaste la mía por esa danza ridícula!**\- se quejó, pero el rubio se mantuvo tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que es muy lenta, tenemos como dos turnos antes de que la use… Kurama, ¡usa hipnosis!

-**¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hipnosis? ¡Que todavía no me he leído el libro sobre hipnotismo que nos dio ese probable depredador sexual que tienes por padrino!**\- gritó con horror el biju, mientras Naruto le miraba con reprobación.

-Joder, pues léelo y úsalo, podrías haberlo hecho en el viaje en bicicleta en lugar de quejarte de parecerte a ET, ¡no voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo!- el kitsune tomó con desesperación el libro de más de quinientas páginas, leyendo frenéticamente.

-**Agghhh… hipnosis, hipnosis…**\- mientras leía las páginas sosteniendo el libro con una cola, con una pata libre tomó un péndulo y comenzó a agitarlo delante del tanuki que, aún en su lento ataque, le miraba con la boca abierta y una ceja arqueada.- **Mira este péndulo, este péndulo es tu vida, su movimiento te evoca la infancia y la…**\- el biju pasó la página del libro y se desesperó al ver que todavía tenía unas cinco páginas de ritual, agotándose su paciencia y optando por una táctica más directa.- **AGGGHHH, ATAQUE LIBRAZO**.- exclamó, lanzando el farragoso volumen contra shukaku. El problema vino porque el biju de nueve colas no se acordaba de la antinatural agilidad del mapache, que se movía como una culebra a pesar de su enorme barriga. Simplemente canceló su bijudama y esquivó el proyectil… con tan mala suerte que el libro impactó de lleno en el rostro de gaara, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto… y a shukaku sin supervisión paterna…

-**HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA, ¡LIIBREEEEEEEEEEE!**\- chilló de felicidad, comenzando a crecer de tamaño mientras acumulaba arena entre risas psicóticas. Cuando lo hacía con gaara vigilando, el sabaku le reprendía y le metía en la pokeball para hacerle pequeño de nuevo… pero ahora ya no podía. Y no pudo quedar inconsciente en mejor momento… podría matar a ese advenedizo de su hermano zorruno y al limitado de su entrenador antes de que le volviesen a encerrar.

-La que has liado Kurama…- balbuceó Naruto tras tragar hondo, mientras un aura depresiva rodeaba al kiuby. No había salido como lo tenía pensado joder... Mientras, shukaku crecía y crecía.

-**Ha… ha sido un accidente...**\- se disculpó, para luego mirar con pánico a Naruto.- **Cachorro, ¡me tienes que dejar a mi crecer también para enfrentarlo en un duelo épico!**\- pidió, viendo cómo única salida posible el hacerse también grande y liarse a zarpazo limpio en medio del pueblo. Seguramente shukaku le lanzaría balas de aire, él las esquivaría con gráciles saltos y luego pondría a Naruto a darle un santo cabezazo que lo dejase vencido… si, era un plan brillante, sin fisuras… lástima que Naruto pensase por su cuenta.

-Ah no, que no dejareis un solo edificio del pueblo en pie y mataréis a cientos de inocentes…- expuso, chasqueando la lengua el biju de nueve colas… ¿Qué importa un pequeño genocidio ahora? Mientras, shukaku ya media tres metros de alto (y otros tres de ancho, como diría Kurama) y comenzaba a acumular la arena del lugar de la que clavaba sus ojos psicóticos ojos en sus dos enemigos.- ¡Ya sé! ¡USA DANZA DE LA LLUVIA!

-**¿Qué? ¡Ni muerto me pongo yo a bailar delante de shukaku!**\- exclamó con terror el kiuby. Joder, si iba a morir, al menos quería hacerlo con dignidad, no entre burlas de su puñetero hermano y rival. Pero Naruto supo cómo responder a eso.

-Kurama, todo esto es culpa tuya por lanzar ese libro como un loco, ¡hazme caso y confía en mí! ¡DANZA DE LA LLUVIA!- el biju no pudo negar lo lógico del comentario… agghhh, se supone que los demonios milenarios no tienen alma, ¿por qué se sentía culpable ahora? Resignado, el biju se puso sobre dos patas y comenzó el ataque.

-**Boooooooomba**…- gritó, comenzando a mover las patas al ritmo de la música que comenzó a sonar se ninguna parte. Shukaku paró de crecer y miró al kiuby con incredulidad, luchando por no reírse por si dejaba el biju de nueve colas de hundirse en el ridículo, mientras una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer en el campo de batalla.- **Sensual… un movimiento sensual… sensual…**

-**HAHAHAHAHAAAAA, ¡ESTO SOLO MEJORA!**\- se carcajeó el biju de una cola, tomándose el estomago incluso de la risa, mientras la lluvia aumentaba en intensidad y empapaba a todos los presentes. Kurama apretó los dientes y continuó con el plan de Naruto, rezando por una muerte rápida al menos…

-**Un movimiento muy sexy… sexy…**\- siguió tarareando, moviendo la cadera tras asentirle el rubio. La señal de que, fuese lo que fuese lo que tuviese pensado, estaba ocurriendo… quizás le odiaba y lo estaba haciendo por joder, en plan ultima venganza…- **una mano en la cintura… una mano en la cintura… un movimiento sexy… Y AHORA EMPIEZA A PERREAR**.- continuó, para luego empezar a bajar con giros de cadera. Shukaku se cayó de espaldas de la risa, chapoteando en el agua que comenzaba a acumularse.

-**HAHAHAHAAAAAA, en serio, qué gran día, ¡qué gran día! No solo te voy a matar, si no que encima vas a perder antes cada ápice de la dignidad que tenías…**\- se siguió burlando, mientras el kiuby se sentía a un paso de morirse solo por la vergüenza… qué jodido bajón de carisma el morir imitando a King africa…- **Voy a disfrutar muchísimo recreándoles tu baile a nuestros hermanos con mis figuras de arena, pero antes… creo que toca poner un final a vuestra historia…**\- sentenció, extendiendo desde el suelo su mano en dirección a los dos amigos y dibujando una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro.- **ATAÚD DEL DESIERTO.**

El ataúd del desierto, su ataque más célebre. La arena envolvía a su enemigo y lo trituraba como en un sarcófago, haciéndolo reventar en sangre y vísceras… Kami santo, cómo adoraba ese momento y qué poco le dejaba hacerlo gaara. Que matar estaba mal decía… Vaya estupidez. Pero bueno, ahora estaba inconsciente, era libre hasta que se despertase y usase la pokeball… era hora de disfrutar. Sin embargo, cuando apretó el puño para que la arena envolviese a Kurama y Naruto y les triturase, su ataque se quedó corto… muy muy corto. La arena apenas se alejó un metro de él, mientras Kurama lo miraba todo con una ceja arqueada y Naruto asentía satisfecho. Volvió a abrir y cerrar el puño, quizás es que se había distraído imaginándose a Kurama hecho pulpa… y ocurrió lo mismo. La arena apenas se movió. Era como si fuese mucho más pesada de lo normal…

-¿Sorprendido shukaku? De pequeño, mis padres me llevaron a la playa, y allí me fijé en algo… la arena mojada pesa mucho más que la seca…- explicó, arqueando ambas cejas Kurama. Joder, ¡el chiquillo a veces pensaba! Era esperanzador y perturbador a la vez, como ver a un mono usar una herramienta… es bonito pero, como le pille el tranquillo, te monta un planeta de los simios en un segundo… el planeta de los Narutos… argghhh, que escalofrío de terror más tonto…- Y también me fijé en algo cuando tou chan y yo hicimos un castillo de arena: que no aguanta bien los golpes… kurama, ¡USA ARAÑAZO!- Shukaku abrió los ojos con horror ante esa orden, mientras kurama dibujaba la sonrisa más zorruna de su vida. Al fin su cachorro decía algo con sentido…

-**Esto…**\- balbuceó desde el suelo el biju de una cola, incapaz de huir por su peso recién adquirido, notando un sudor frío recorrer su espalda… esto pintaba feo.- **¿Sabéis que soy disléxico y que, cuando dije "creo que toca poner un final a vuestra historia", quería decir "Qué bien me caéis los dos y ese pelo rubio me tiene loco entero"?**\- intentó librarse con diplomacia, pero kurama no estaba por la labor de ser piadoso.

-**¿Y cuando dijiste "Voy a disfrutar muchísimo recreándoles tu baile a nuestros hermanos con mis figuras de arena" quisiste decir "Voy a perder humillantemente por culpa de un baile y un arañazo"?**\- se burló, para luego tragar hondo el tanuki y atacar kurama. Un solo golpe en un brazo hizo falta para que toda la figura gigante que había formado shukaku con su arena se viniese abajo, comenzando a derrumbarse mientras cada pedazo de arena mojada era vencido por la gravedad hasta que solo quedó una montaña de arena. Después de unos segundos salió el tanuki versión chibi intentando coger aire

-**¡AGGGHHH, AUXILIO, ME AHOGOOOOOOO!**\- Kurama negó al aire… otra comicada absurda, los biju no necesitan respirar, a shukaku le encantaba el drama…- **¡Mi reino por un flotador!**

-**¿Qué reino, maldita rata alopécica?**\- preguntó kurama, que no iba a asesinar a los miembros de su propia especie, por mucho que desease convertir en pulpa a su hermano de una cola. No al menos hasta que satoshi tajiri declarase que los biju no eran pokemon y estuviesen a salvo de esta manía de encerrarlos en pokeball. Así que el biju simplemente esperó con sus brazos en jarra a que shukaku dejase de hacer el ridículo, mientras Naruto trataba de despertar a gaara.

-Aghhh…- se lamentó el pelirrojo, recuperando la consciencia mientras Naruto le zarandeaba un poco.- qué… ¿Qué ha pasado? Solo recuerdo algo negro y grande volando hacia mi cara…- kurama tragó hondo mientras Naruto le miraba con reprobación.

-**Etto… te desmayaste solo…**\- mintió el kiuby, de la que el uzumaki negaba y ayudaba a levantarse a gaara.

-Joder, qué dolor de cabeza…- se volvió a quejar el sabaku, para luego mirar el puñetero desastre empantanado que era su antaño seco y árido gimnasio.- ¿Qué rayos ha pasado con mi gimnasio?

-Tu pokemon, Shukaku, empezó a crecer e intentó matarnos, y nos defendimos…- se excusó Naruto, mirando esta vez con reprobación gaara al tanuki.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué te he dicho de no intentar asesinar a la gente?

-**Que está mal, que hay que dialogar y ser amable…**\- contestó con pena el shobi, mirando al suelo como un niño pequeño.

-Aghhh… no tienes remedio…- murmuró el pelirrojo, para luego volver a dirigirse a Naruto.- Bueno, si le habéis vencido, supongo que os habéis ganado la medalla…- anunció, sacando de un bolsillo un emblema de una duna de arena del tamaño de un Ping, sonriendo con felicidad el uzumaki, ¡su segunda medalla! Pero Gaara se la tendió con un gesto cansado que hizo interesarse al rubio.

-¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos… este trabajo es agotador, si te soy sincero solo estoy en él por el dinero…- confesó, sobándose la nuca con cansancio.- …al menos he podido dormir un poco al desmayarme… lo que daría por poder dejar esta mierda y dedicarme a la política, pero mientras no ahorre, difícil…- añadió, arqueando una ceja Naruto.

-Etto… a ver, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… no me gusta ver a la gente mal, dattebayo…- entre las dunas de arena, el ojiazul rescató su bicicleta, tendiéndosela al sabaku.- Creo que te hace falta más que a mi… si la vendes, te dará para empezar de cero….- Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esa bicicleta valía como mínimo medio millón de ryu, si la vendía tendría suficiente para volver a su casa y disputarle el asiento de kazekage a su padre en las próximas elecciones. En definitiva, ese chico ojiazul que acababa de conocer le estaba resolviendo la vida joder…

-Me… ¿me la ofreces así, sin más?- preguntó, impactado, contestando Naruto con un asentimiento.- No… no puedo aceptarla, es demasiado…

-Venga, si te soy sincero, prefiero andar con kurama y ver el mundo, y creo que él también viendo cómo se quejaba de la cesta en la que iba…- reconoció con un tono divertido, mientras kurama achicaba los ojos… cierto, pero lo de andar tampoco le gustaba mucho… sobre todo si era siguiendo al rubio mientras interpretaba un mapa… era elegir entre mal y peor…- Mira… podrías… ser mi amigo… y eso… y así estamos en paz…- sugirió finalmente el uzumaki, algo sonrojado, volviendo a sorprender a gaara. Un… amigo… ¿acaso tenía alguno? Realmente no tenía ninguno… sus hermanos no contaban, eran familia… y fuera de eso no se relacionaba con nadie, solo trabajaba y aguantaba a shukaku. Lo cierto es que se sentía muy solo… El sabaku le tendió la mano al rubio, emocionado a pesar de su pose solemne.

-Naruto… será un honor para mí ser tu amigo…- se dieron la mano, sonriendo, y xk tincando gaara.- Y, como somos amigos, voy a ayudarte con tu proyecto de ser campeón pokemon… llévate a shukaku…- le ofreció, reaccionando los biju de forma dispar.

-**Joder, ese chiquillo te odia, gaki…**\- declaró un apesadumbrado kiuby, indignándose shukaku.

-**¡Eh! Agradecido tendría que estar si le acompaño, soy un puto mapache demoniaco, DOY PARA MÍ PROPIO MANGA JODER**\- el tanuki dirigió su mirada de odio de su hermano a su anterior propietario.- **¡Y tú! ¡Que soy un biju, no una puta caja de bombones, si quieres demostrar tu amistad invítale a una puta copa y ya! ¿Cuán bajo va a caer la raza de los biju?**

* * *

** y fin por hoy. Como veis, los demas biju tambien van a aparecer, algunos para unirse a naruto, otros como rivales... por lo pronto, ahora naruto tiene al una cola y al nueve colas... conseguira otros? se vera próximamente!**

** Y si, espero que tengais un amigo como shukaku, con esa habilidad para despertaros en el peor momento... xD Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	6. El entrenador de bichos

Cap 5: el cazador de bichos

**Buenas! al fin la vida me da un pequeño respiro, lo justo para actualizar aqui. Ya vimos que la familia crece, pero hoy veremos a mas biju, como veis la historia avanza y es cuestion de tiempo que lleguemos al culmen de lo absurdo (os recuerdo, va a tener 6 "pokemon" y solo cuatro van a ser biju, y desde luego, NINGUNO VA A SER UN POKEMON DE VERDAD). Hasta entonces, disfrutad de lo de hoy, un saludo!**

**Facu439: **hola! gracias por comentar! a ver, yo nunca dejare una historia sin completar, me parece una putada para el lector (no te imaginas lo que me... ver una buena historia por aqui y que este inconclusa y con el autor desaparecido... naruto kumo no dorgyan yoko o algo asi se llamaba, la jaula, la espada maldita... vaya putada tenerlas inacabadas...) y un trabajo malgastado para el autor (escribir cuesta esfuerzo, si no completas la historia, lo has tirado todo por la borda). Pero se agradece mucho algun comentario, es un poco desilusionante ver que has escrito un capitulo de 7000 palabras y que nadie diga nada...

Asi que muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

-No, cuelga tú…- dijo Naruto con tono meloso al teléfono móvil.- No, tú… jajaja, no, cuelga tú dattebayo…- se sonrojó ligeramente, sonriendo.- Yo no puedo colgarte, me encanta oírte hablar y reír Sakura chan…- confesó, mientras se revolvía el pelo de la nuca nervioso y el sol bañaba su rostro con suavidad. Si, estaba siendo una preciosa conversación de pareja, tierna, cualquier espectador estaría emocionado… salvo si ese espectador era un príncipe infernal de nombre impronunciable y su hermano tanuki obeso.

-**¿Es así todo el tiempo?**\- preguntó un hastiado shukaku, asintiendo kurama con un gesto de derrota mientras una bandada de cuervos graznaba tétricamente sobre ambos demonios y las nubes negras de tormenta se acumulaban en el cielo. Un total contraste con la imagen que ofrecía Naruto, que solo faltaba que estuviese rodeado de flores silvestres…- **Aghhh, ¿y por qué cojones nos siguen esos putos cuervos? Cada vez que miramos mal a Naruto, graznan y vuelan más bajo… y uno me picoteó el otro día ****mientras dormía mi siesta, ****creyendo que estaba muerto…**

-**Y yo qué sé, creo que nos siguen desde que el gaki y yo casi morimos ahogados en esa cueva… huelen la carroña, este viaje está condenado a aparecer en la crónica de sucesos… "joven de doce años devorado vivo por animales salvajes junto a un grupo de biju"**\- se quejó el nueve colas, mirando a Naruto con todo el rencor de su corazón, si es que el demonio del odio tenía uno…

-**Joder kurama, ¿y por qué no le matamos ya y huimos? Sería muy fácil… le ahogo en arena y tú quemas el cuerpo para no dejar rastro, y después, ¡libertad!**\- exclamó con una sonrisa psicótica, pero kurama negó con resignación.

-**Ya te lo he dicho… solo es un niño… Y mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer. Tú imagínate que lo matamos, huimos, alguien encuentra nuestras pokeball y acabamos en manos de alguien peor, como uchiha madara de nuevo… le gustaba acudir a las fiestas de mascotas con las marujas del barrio, eso sí que era terrible, ¿tú has visto lo que tuvo que soportar el pobre desgraciado de pikachu en la serie? Fue un milagro que no asesinase a Ash…**

-**¡Pero es que su plan de ser campeón es una puta locura! Creo que es el peor entrenador pokemon que he visto en mi puta vida, ¡me ha sustituido la bijudama por destello, y mi ataúd de arena por salpicadura! ¡SALPICADURA! Hasta yo sé que ese ataque no sirve para nada, ¿me ha visto pinta de magikarp?**\- ante este detalle el kiuby carecía de argumentos, Naruto era sin lugar a dudas el peor entrenador pokemon de la historia. Aunque comenzaba a tener sus fans y defensores… como Sakura haruno, gaara de la arena, o ese escarabajo gigante de siete colas que revoloteaba alrededor de sus hermanos biju.

-**Ya viste que tu ataúd de arena es ineficaz si hay agua cerca, shukaku kun… y lo de ponerte salpicadura… Naruto kun es muy inteligente…**\- Naruto se dio en ese momento con una farola por ir distraído al hablar con Sakura por teléfono sobre conseguir una cita entre Ino y shino.-** …aunque no lo parezca… estoy segura de que tendrá un…**

-**Maldita sea, llámame por mí nombre y no como shukaku, mephisto en'ryleh aggomothá…**\- la interrumpió el biju de una cola, siendo interrumpido a su vez por el siete colas.

-**Tenemos que usar nuestros nombres humanos, shukaku kun, es necesario que nos adaptemos a nuestro nuevo trabajo, al menos hasta que la carta de Naruto kun llegue a satoshi tajiri y seamos libres… Naruto kun es muy bondadoso también, tenemos mucha suerte. Así que llámame chomei, como él me llama…**

-**¡NO PIENSO USAR ESOS NOMBRES DE ESCLAVO!**\- gritó furioso shukaku, intentando alcanzarla de un salto para golpearla, sin éxito. Chomei era muy ágil, y volaba…- **Ese negrero nos tiene luchando como mandingos para su diversión, debemos de montar una guerrilla urbana y…**

-**Alto, alto, alto…**\- puso paz kurama mientras suspiraba. Venía de un tío discurso de tres horas de shukaku sobre los derechos de los biju y la lucha contra el humaniarcado, que al parecer les oprimía… ni una charla más, casi prefería a Naruto cantando la intro de pokemon…- **lo primero, shukaku, no te vuelvo a dejar ver Django…**

-**¡Pero si es mi película favorita!**

-**Si, pero te metes demasiado en su trama y luego te crees que vamos a ir a picar piedras a la cantera, y no es así… vale que ninguno estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad, pero joder, el chiquillo no nos trata mal… solo es un maldito inútil…**\- Chomei iba a volver a defender a su adorado Naruto, pero kurama la calló con una cola.- **Y tú… chomei… el gaki tampoco es jesucristo eh, que vale que estés agradecida porque te haya salvado, pero no tengo paciencia suficiente para soportar otra charla de una hora sobre lo maravilloso que es nuestro entrenador…**

(Flashback inicia)

En lo profundo de los bosques de konoha, en medio de uno de los caminos de tierra que atravesaban la espesa arboleda, un joven esperaba pacientemente su momento para luchar. Shino aburame, vestido con su chaqueta beige y verde suave que le tapaba parte de la boca, veía el mundo con sus gafas de sol de cristal circular. A Shino le encantaba visitar esa clase de lugares desde siempre, estaban llenos de insectos, adoraba la naturaleza… pero, desde hace poco, también acudía por otro motivo. Desde hacía unas semanas, tras cierto incidente extraño a más no poder, Shino aburame era el nuevo entrenador especializado en pokemon tipo bicho de su clan. Si, el clan aburame quería también su pedazo de pastel del mundo pokemon, pero no era fácil lograrlo… los pokemon tipo bicho no eran los más fuertes precisamente. Por eso los aburame querían que Shino saliese a luchar, que diese a conocer que los bichos, aún no siendo los más fuertes, podían perfectamente llevar a un entrenador a la cumbre de la liga pokemon.

Pero no estaba siendo fácil. Todos los entrenadores anteriores del clan habían fracasado, y no era para menos: los bichos no tenían apenas fortalezas fuera de su resistencia al veneno… débiles frente al agua, el fuego, poca resistencia a los golpes… Normalmente, sus entrenadores no duraban mucho antes de quedarse sin dinero ni pokemon. Si tenía que ser sincero, shino prefería no durar demasiado… su sueño era dedicarse a la investigación, adoraba cruzar especies de insectos, observar sus colonias, experimentar con sus venenos… Un entrenador pokemon no se dedicaba a esas cosas, pero no podía negarse… eran órdenes de su padre tras capturar a esa especie de butterfly deforme… Ir al camino más transitado del bosque oeste de konoha, hacerse el dueño y señor del lugar y entrenar hasta que se corriese la voz de que había un entrenador de bichos invencible. A partir de ahí, los bichos serían más usados por los entrenadores, y tendrían más fondos públicos de konoha para investigar.

-**Por el amor de Kami, Shino… tengo frío, y creo que va a llover... y la lluvia no me sienta bien… vámonos a casa…**\- se quejó el nanabi, revoloteando perezosamente alrededor del aburame. Shino suspiró bajo su chaqueta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, butterfly mutante…- si, ese era el nuevo nombre del glorioso siete colas… para que se quejasen kurama y shukaku…- desde que te capturé, no has perdido ni una batalla, por lo que nos hemos adueñado de este camino… hasta que perdamos o salgamos en las noticias, estamos atrapados aquí…

-**¡Pues déjame perder una batalla! Que llevamos días aquí días, y solo pasan pobres niños sin un ryu apenas… hemos ganado en nueve putos días a decenas de entrenadores, y solo hemos logrado dinero suficiente para ¡un almuerzo en el ichiraku! ¡Este negocio es ruinoso joder, estáis todos en la más absoluta miseria por culpa del mundo pokemon!**\- rugió, intentando que Shino viese lo obvio, que la población del continente debía de dejar de lado la fiebre pokemon y dedicarse a trabajar en infraestructuras básicas. Carreteras, hospitales, policia… vaya puñetero desastre de mundo estaban dejando a sus hijos…

-No sería honrado, mi clan tiene razón al ponernos a luchar… Yo también quiero irme, pero debemos de perder legalmente… y en cuanto a lo de ruinoso… es que hemos tenido mala suerte, seguro que aparece algún entrenador con algo de dinero…

-**¡Si son niños de doce años! ¿Qué dinero van a tener? Literalmente, le estás quitando el dinero para el bocata a esos pobres entrenadores… onegai, volvamos a…**\- el ruido de pisadas sobre la tierra llamó la atención del entrenador pokemon.

-¡Espera! Viene alguien…- no tardó en identificar al intruso… ese chandal naranja era muy llamativo…- ¿Naruto? Vaya, parece que es cierto que se ha hecho entrenador, y lleva dos medallas… pero no reconozco a esos pokemon que le acompañan… esa especie de ninetails salido de un fic de temática oscura y ese sandlash pasado de peso…- El aburame no era capaz de identificar a los dos bijus, pero el nanabi si… por eso abrió los ojos con horror bajo el yelmo de su exoesqueleto.

-**Joder, son nyarlahotep y yog soggoth…**\- se dirigió a Shino, revoloteando con terror.- **Shino, ¡no retes a ese ningen, que nos destroza!**

-¿Qué? Puedes de sobra con esos dos, debes de tener nivel 100 viendo tus 999.999 puntos de vida… y Naruto nunca destacó por ser muy hábil, no sé cómo ha logrado dos medallas…

-**Ya te he dicho que no tengo nivel, que soy un biju…**\- murmuró con dejadez el siete colas, cansado de explicar lo mismo una y otra vez.- **Y esos dos que acompañan al chiquillo rubio también lo son. Sé que no entiendes del mundo demoníaco y demás, pero ese zorro es el señor de las legiones infernales y dueño del fuego, ¡puede convocar a las almas de los condenados para que te arrastren al infierno! Y no te imaginas lo jodido que es salir de ahí… el anillo de la lujuria es excitante y aterrador al mismo tiempo…**\- reconoció el biju, mirando al horizonte con el gesto de un veterano de Vietnam recordando sus traumas… dulces y aterradores traumas… sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.- **Vamos, simplificándolo más: ¡ellos son diez colas y yo solo siete! ¡No les retes!**

-Voy a hacerlo, si esos pokemon son como tú dices, seguro que con Naruto sacamos dinero suficiente para tomarnos un respiro… y todos sabrán que hemos vencido a un entrenador con dos medallas, eso nos dará fama.- desoyó el joven los consejos del sabio demonio.

-**¡no lo hagas, onegai!**\- rogó, desesperada.

-Ahí viene…

-**Noooooo…**

-¡Te reto a un duelo!- exclamó el joven, justo cuando pasaban delante de él Naruto y sus biju, que botaron del susto.

-**Anda y vete a la…**\- maldijo nanabi, mientras shukaku se escondía tras kurama.

-**Aaagghh, ¡BANDOLEROS! Cebaros con el culo virgen del chiquillo y con el zorro deforme de aquí, ¡lo que sea por un único segundo más de vida!**\- rogó, mirándole con hastío el kiuby. Naruto se repuso del susto inicial y entrecerró los ojos de la que miraba al aburame.

-No, espera, si le conozco shukaku, es un amigo de la academia… se llama… esto…

-Shino…- suspiró con cansancio el joven de lentes.- hemos sido compañeros de academia durante años, ¿en serio no te acuerdas todavía de mi nombre?- abroncó el aburame, mientras el uzumaki se rascaba la nuca avergonzado. Kurama ignoró la bronca de pareja de esos dos viejos amigos, y se fijó mejor en nanabi.

-**Vaya, otro hermano esclavizado… ¿A ti también te capturaron mientras cumplías mi orden de atacar a los ningen y hacerles pagar en sangre sus pecados, mephistopheles?**\- preguntó el kiuby con pesadez, sudando frío el escarabajo mitológico.

-**Etto… si… Preparé a mis huestes demoniacas para destruir las aldeas menores, y ataqué con todo… pero son muy fuertes y…**

-**¡MENTIRA! ¡El gaki me ha dejado su móvil para ver las noticias de cada aldea, y ni tú ni esta alimaña grasienta obedecisteis! No me puedo creer que haya sido el ÚNICO que haya cumplido la amenaza que le hicimos al mundo cuando empezaron a perseguirnos…**\- exclamó indignado, mientras shukaku y nanabi miraban al suelo con vergüenza. No era para menos: todos habían votado a favor del plan del zorro, pero, mientras sus hermanos biju se dedicaban a vivir la vida, el pobre kurama había atacado a los ningen y acabó primero de mascota de un demente y luego esclavizado en una pokeball.- **Dime al menos que no te autocapturaste como el puñetero inútil de mi hermano pequeño…**

-Eso Shino… ¿cómo capturaste a un nivel 100 dattebayo?- intervino Naruto buscando cambiar de tema y evitar seguir hablando de su mala memoria para los nombres…- Yo siempre les encuentro capturados, y de momento se me está dando mal lo de capturar más pokemon…

-**Mal no es la palabra… jamás he visto a nadie con tan mala puntería lanzando pokeball, es cuestión de tiempo que te des en tu propio pie y te autocaptures tú también…**\- comentó kurama con pesadez, recordando que Naruto ya llevaba gastadas más de una treintena de pokeball sin éxito alguno…

-Pues… lo cierto es que fue muy raro…- comenzó a explicar Shino, recordando el incidente de hace unas semanas.- Estaba tan tranquilo atendiendo las colmenas de mis insectos en la finca de mi familia, sin molestar a nadie, cuando de pronto apareció este butterfly mutante ¡y se me arrojó encima! ¡Fuera de las hierbas altas!- exclamó con horror.

-¿FUERA DE LAS HIERBAS ALTAS? ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?- preguntó un escandalizado rubio con sus ojos como platos, tapándose la boca del asombro incluso, mientras los tres biju suspiraban a la vez… no iba a ser posible hacer que vieran la analogía obvia: si los pokemon solo aparecen en cuevas, mar y hierbas altas; y los biju lo hacen fuera de ellas, quizás es que no son…

-EXACTO, ¡increíble! Estaba aterrado, ese pokemon giraba en torno a mí como un loco, se acercaba y se alejaba, tenía miedo… y le lancé lo primero que encontré, una pokeball que llevaba encima por si aparecía un catterpie o algo cuando fuese al bosque… y resultó que acerté y lo capturé, y aquí me tienes…- finalizó Shino, rodeando a nanabi un aura depresiva mientras sus hermanos la miraban con una ceja arqueada… otro hermano demoníaco que dejaba el honor y la fuerza de los biju por los suelos...

-WAW, ¡fue épico! Ojalá yo pudiese contar una historia así… a mí me los regalaron y ya…- se quejó Naruto, indignándose kurama.

-**¿Épico? ¡ESA HISTORIA TIENE PEOR ARGUMENTO QUE "THE LAST"!**\- rugió con furia el biju de nueve colas.

-**Cuidado kiuby, ¡no digas cosas de las que podamos arrepentirnos! Que los naruhina son muy beligerantes y están en todas partes… no queremos que nos cancelen el fic por algún boicot…**\- todos los allí presentes miraron alrededor con terror, mientras el viento traía con una voz cruel un "el naruhina es amor y está muy bien desarrollado"… escalofriante…- **Y en mi defensa diré que no fue culpa mía: con este casco de mierda que me dio kishimoto no veo tres en un burro, así que me guío por los colores, y Shino llevaba colores muy llamativos y brillantes ese día, ¡lo confundí con una puñetera flor!**\- shukaku arqueó una ceja al caer en una cosa.

-**O sea… que te le querías follar…**\- resumió, recordando lo que le habían enseñado de pequeño sobre los insectos y la polinización. Todos los allí presentes miraron al siete colas esperando una respuesta, mientras el escarabajo negaba con sus patas delanteras, totalmente apurado.

-**¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no va así Shobi, por eso nunca aprobabas en la escuela! En todo caso… quería ayudarle a follar con alguien…**\- vale, la explicación no arregló mucho el problema, sintiendo un escalofrío shino.

-Corramos un tupido velo… vamos a luchar…- esa infernal música salida de ninguna parte comenzó a sonar con fuerza, botando los dos biju de Naruto por el susto y maldiciendo al aire… debían de haber muerto de verdad y eso era el purgatorio, no había otra explicación…- Butterfly mutante, ¡te elijo a ti!

-**Por el amor de… no me llames así delante de mis hermanos…**\- murmuró con derrotismo el siete colas, avanzando para luchar.- **Prométeme al menos que me llevarás con el viejo ese que cambia nombres cuando acabemos…**\- rogó, pero Shino ignoró la petición. Era un hombre de convicciones fijas, así que los pokemon tenían que llamarse como lo que eran, no llevar nombres absurdos que no diesen pistas sobre lo que hacían. Metapod era "capullo" (no sabía por qué, pero todos los metapod se enfadaban cuando les llamaba con ese nombre), beedrill "abeja asesina gigante" y koffin "metástasis de cancer de pulmón en un fumador". Naruto miró a sus dos pokemon, y eligió tras unos segundos.

-¡Vamos a por él kurama! Tienes nueve colas y ella siete, creo que os irá bien…

-**¡Ehhh! El número de colas no es indicador de…**\- Shukaku iba a quejarse, pero cayó en la cuenta de que, si convencía de lo que decía a Naruto, quizás le tocaría luchar a él…- **Etto, no he dicho nada… venga hermano, a jugar…**\- el kiuby lo miró con odio mientras se disponía a luchar.

-Kurama, usa arañ… ¿Qué demonios?- espetó Naruto, cuando nanabi levantó el vuelo, alejándose del zorro todo cuanto pudo.- Esto… ¿eso es legal?- preguntó a Shino, que asintió con suavidad.

-Es el metajuego, amigo… no está prohibido volar tan alto que ningún ataque nos alcance, por eso no hemos perdido de momento… ¡Butterfly mutante, usa polvo sueño!- ordenó, inundando el lugar con un extraño polvo brillante.

-**Aggghh, ¡ESTÁ USANDO ARMAS QUÍMICAS! Esto tiene que estar prohibido en algún tratado internacional o alg…**\- el sopor comenzó a asaltar a kurama, que incluso se tambaleó.- **Gaki, me está dando sueño…**

-Mierda, si lo duerme estoy perdido… kurama duerme siestas kilométricas, es como un koala…- murmuró para sí el rubio, incapaz de encontrar una solución… no tenía dinero para un estimulante que le quitase el estado de dormido... Por suerte para él, shukaku tenía una mente afilada en lo referente a molestar al kiuby.

-**DESPIERTA INÚTIL, O TE AFEITO LAS COLAS.**\- kurama botó del susto ante ese grito, desperezándose de golpe. Agitó su cabeza y miró a su hermana de siete colas.

-**Aghhh, ¡mephisto! ¿Te has atrevido a gasearme con tus polvos de mierda? ¡BAJA AQUÍ!**\- rugió, furioso, temblando en contestación nanabi.

-**¡No, que me envías al infierno, como hiciste con matatabi cuando te mordió una de tus colas!**\- gritó aterrada, revoloteando fuera del alcance de las garras del demonio del odio.

-**Noooo, tú tranquila… baja, que no te haré nada… SI SOLO QUIERO HABLAR…**\- solicitó con un intento de voz melosa, pero nadie le creyó. Puede que fuesen esos ojos rojos de depredador primigenio desencajados por la ira, ese intento de sonrisa amable que mostraba cada uno de sus terribles colmillos… el que estuviese salivando y afilando sus garras raspando el suelo mientras prometía no hacer nada…- **Joder cachorro, ¡que no llego a arañarle! ¿Alguna idea?**

-Quizás se canse, volar debe de ser agotador…- sugirió Naruto, pero Shino negó con la cabeza.

-No, los insectos pueden volar sin apenas esfuerzo… ¡Usa ataque aguijón!- exclamó el entrenador de bichos, atacando en un rápido golpe al biju de nueve colas y volviendo a ascender antes de que este pudiese ascender.

-**AUCH, ¡Eso ha dolido!**

-¡Usa gruñido kurama! ¡Así dolerá menos!- ordenó el rubio, reaccionando con un aspaviento el kitsune.

-**Aghhh, ¿te crees en serio que me va a oír gruñirle desde ahí arriba, pedazo de estúpido?**\- se quejó kurama, mirando a Naruto con una vena marcándose en su frente.- **Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldito pazguato, ¿ves cómo me hace falta un ataque a distancia? Con una bijudama esto estaría solucionado…**

-Ahí va, es verdad…- interrumpió Shino.- Butterfly mutante, usa bijudama…- kurama tragó grueso de la que shukaku se daba con la palma en la frente…

-**Muy bien kurama, gran trabajo, ahora nos matará a todos… no sé para qué hablas… Bueno, al menos tenemos un par de capítulos antes de que la lance, lo suficiente para que os hable del ecofeminismo y humaniarcado…**\- repuso shukaku, mientras Naruto negaba con hastío mirando al kiuby y nanabi acumulaba chakra para lanzar ese ataque de destrucción masiva. Sin embargo, el ver esa esfera negra le dio al una cola la mejor idea de su vida…- **Espera Naruto, mejor aún… ¿el kiuby no tenía una técnica a distancia con hilo musical?**\- sugirió con toda la maldad de su corazón de demonio. Kurama abrió los ojos con horror, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño y asentía lentamente mirando al suelo.

-**No jodas… yo creo que si me traes una escalera y salto un poco, llego…**\- intentó librarse, pero Naruto puso esa expresión de determinación que tenía para cuando tenía una buena idea.- **Onegai…**

-Kurama, es una gran idea…- se excusó Naruto, y shukaku sonrió con más maldad… y sacó una cámara de vídeo.

-**Siiiii, una graaaan idea hermanito…**

-**Te odio, asquerosa alimaña con sobrepeso…**\- amenazó el kiuby, para luego resignarse mientras comenzaba a sonar de fondo la canción de turno.- **Gaki, ¡No puedes solucionarlo todo a golpe de baile, esto no es footloose!-** rogó, pero Naruto no tuvo piedad. Cuando ese joven tenía una idea, no la soltaba jamás, ese era su camino de entrenador pokemon.- **…espero que pilléis ladillas todos… Aserejé, já, dejé…**\- comenzó a tararear, mientras movía sus patas de forma rítmica para hacer la coreografía. La risa histérica de shukaku era lo único que rompía el ritmo, y pronto comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia en el claro del bosque. La danza de la lluvia hizo su efecto, y, contra todo pronóstico, los aleteos de nanabi se volvieron irregulares, como si sus alas fuesen pesadas, disfuncionales.- **Cómo odio que tengas razón…**\- maldijo el biju, pero esforzándose más en su baile. Porque ahora caía en una cosa, algo que se le había ocurrido a Naruto en el mismo instante en que shukaku sugirió un baile de kurama…

-…los insectos no toleran bien el agua…- declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa el uzumaki, sobre todo por el doble efecto de ese ataque. Nanabi cayó de los cielos con pesadez… y a mucha velocidad. Es lo que tiene volar tan alto para alejarte de kurama… que la caída es el doble de fuerte… El siete colas golpeó el suelo con un sonido seco tras atravesar decenas de ramas, lleno de polvo y trozos de madera, claramente derrotado, mientras Shino observaba todo con asombro.

-Es… impresionante…- murmuró con un hilo de voz el aburame.- Mi butterfly mutante ha vencido a decenas de pokemon, a todos sin recibir ningún rasguño… y tú… lo has vencido de un solo golpe…- reconoció, para luego asentir en dirección al rubio.- Quizás seas un buen entrenador al final…- Naruto sonrió con alegría, satisfecho.

-JAJAAA, ¡otra victoria más! Ya te lo dije kurama, ese ataque es la leche…

-**No puedo estar bailando en cada episodio mocoso, ¡es humillante! Y se me están acabando los grandes éxitos del baile…**\- gruñó el kitsune, para luego caer en la cuenta de algo.- **¡Y tú, maldito mapache repugnante, dame esa puta cinta de vídeo!**\- gritó, persiguiendo al obeso tanuki, que intentó huir con su nuevo juguete.

-**¡Ni de coña! ¡Esto va a ser el próximo viral de YouTube!**\- rugió el una cola, enzarzándose ambos hermanos en la duodécima pelea del día, mientras una tenue voz se oía desde donde había caído el escarabajo mitológico.

-**Centro… pokemon… ayuda…**

-Ahora vamos, butterfly mutante, creo que hay un restaurante chino con uno clandestino en la trastienda a un par de kilómetros… y luego… me da que tendremos que empezar de cero en este camino…- se resignó el aburame, casi llorando el pokemon bicho en respuesta.

-**Por el amor de Kami… matadme ya…**\- se lamentó al viento, arrastrándose por el suelo, totalmente empapada y maltrecha. Una imagen tan triste que el uzumaki se apiadó de ella y se dirigió a Shino.

-Oye Shino… quizás… quizás tu pokemon necesite algo diferente que estar aquí haciendo guardia… no la veo muy contenta con su vida, dattebayo…- el aburame arqueó los hombros, aspirando algo de aire.

-Lo sé… pero poco puedo hacer… en mi clan están convencidos de que este pokemon es una buena baza para darnos a conocer, y descubrirle al mundo que los pokemon tipo bicho no son unos inútiles. Si me niego a luchar, otro ocupará mi lugar y listo…- declaró, apenado.- Si te soy sincero, preferiría quedarme en konoha investigando, pero si lo hago nadie podrá luchar contra este pokemon bicho y ver lo que sabemos en mi clan…- Naruto miró de nuevo al siete colas, y apretó los labios. Había tenido otra idea.

-Etto… yo podría ayudarte… déjame usarlo a mi, dattebayo.- propuso el uzumaki, arqueando una ceja Shino.- Tú y tu clan necesitáis tener notoriedad, pero Nanabi quiere ver mundo y tú quieres investigar en casa… déjame a mí tenerla como pokemon y llevarla a ganar medallas. Así ganamos todos, y nanabi está con sus hermanos… bueno, si ella quiere…- el dúo de humanos miró a la siete colas, que pensó por un momento antes de responder.

-**¿me podré cambiar el nombre?**

-Claro, pero… etto… si tienes un nombre como el de kurama o el de shukaku, no voy a ser capaz de memorizarlo… ¿te parece bien Chomei? Se me ocurrió mientras lanzabas el somnífero ese en polvo, parecía que brillabas… significa brillo principal…- La escarabajo lo tuvo bien claro nada más oír ese nombre, sobre todo comparándolo con el que tenía actualmente.

-**Soy toda tuya para siempre, Naruto kun.**\- anunció, encantada, frenando su pelea sus hermanos… parecía que iban a pasar a ser tres dentro de poco.

-**¿y qué significa kurama cachorro?**\- preguntó el biju de nueve colas con interés. Seguro que significaría algo impresionante, como "rey demonio" o algo así… pero Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Esto… si te soy sincero, creo que madara juntó las letras al azar y luego le dio algo de coherencia… puede significar desde "zorro molón", hasta "prostituta barata de callejon"…- el kitsune torció su hocico en un gesto de asco, y Naruto se dirigió al aburame para evitar una nueva bronca de su pokemon principal.- entonces… ¿hay trato Shino? Te prometo que la voy a cuidar bien…- juró el ojiazul, pero el experto en bichos no parecía muy convencido.

-No sé Naruto… mi clan prefiere que la entrene un aburame, no sabemos si lo harás bien…

-¡Venga hombre! Voy a ser campeón pokemon, ya lo verás dattebayo… si necesitas algo más, solo dímelo y te ayudo…- ofreció, mientras chomei miraba todo con ansia… su bienestar dependía de una respuesta afirmativa de su actual entrenador. Y, tras unos tensos segundos, Shino enrojeció y se ajustó las gafas con un gesto nervioso.

-¿Estabas saliendo con Sakura haruno, no?- Naruto asintió con duda, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con…?- Si consigues el número de Ino yamanaka y que tengamos una cita de parejas los cuatro, todo tuyo este butterfly mutante…- ofertó, y Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. Eso podía lograrlo, solo tendría que usar su encanto natural un poco con su Sakura chan… Se dieron la mano para sellar el trato, celebrándolo los allí presentes… bueno, todos salvo uno.

-**¡Estupendo! Ahora valemos menos que un par de tetas…**\- se quejó amargamente el tanuki obeso, indignado.- **¿Cuán bajo va a caer nuestra raza joder?**

* * *

**Y fin, Naruto ya tiene tres pokemon y dos medallas, y todo sin tener ni puta idea del mundo pokemon... si esto no es talento... Me ha alegrado poder meter al pobre shino, lo cierto es que encaja bien como el entrenador de bichos. Y, en cuanto a su trato con naruto... un pokemon por una cita con la explosiva ino yamanaka, creo que ha salido ganando xD Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	7. Traidores y enemigos

Cap 6: Traidores y enemigos

**Buenas! Aqui con un nuevo capitulo de ¡no soy un pokemon! Hoy toca que haga aparicion un nuevo personaje de naruto, sin contar bastahte mas humor absurdo, que es el elemento central de este fic xD Espero que os guste, nos leemos!**

**uzumaki albert: **saludos! gracias, me suelen decir que tengo mucho sentido del humor, y me alegra ver que están en lo cierto. Reirse es parte esencial de la vida! Y me alegra tb verte comentando, ya veo que el Satsuki shinden esta gustando mucho, ojala tuviese mas tiempo para publicaros 3/4 capitulos al mes... Un saludo y suerte a ti tb!

**Max arti: **hola! gracias, si te ha arrancado una risa, ha logrado su objetivo. Y ya veras, esto empieza a pillar ritmo, el humor absurdo cada vez será mas absurdo, como veras hoy. Y hoy kurama va a descansar, que tiene razon... le tienen explotado...

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

-Y bueno chicos, ¡aquí está la montañosa, seca y rocosa Iwa!- exclamó Naruto con felicidad desde lo alto de un acantilado, aunque estuviese lleno de polvo, ramas y mugre del camino, mientras los tres biju le miraban en iguales circunstancias. Frente a ellos, un inmenso paraje de color marrón suave bañado por el sol, lleno de cañones, acantilados y afilados riscos, les daba la bienvenida. Naruto sonrió al aire, y alzó su puño al cielo.- Ha sido un largo viaje, pero…

-**Ejemmm ejemmm…**\- le interrumpió kurama mientras shukaku miraba al uzumaki con ansias homicidas y chomei con una gota gigante de sudor en la nuca… no penséis que kurama estaba tan tranquilo porque sí, era solo que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas tonterías de su entrenador y lo había normalizado…- **¿Seguro que solo un viaje?**\- Naruto se tomó el mentón para pensar.

(Flashback inicia)

-Y bueno chicos, ¡aquí está la montañosa, seca y rocosa Iwa!- exclamó con felicidad un limpio y aseado Naruto, seguido por sus tres biju, tras coronar el ultimo risco que daba acceso al país de la roca. Oh si, ya lo podía sentir, habían sido dos semanas de camino desde Suna, pero al fin habían llegado. Era raro, supuestamente había solo una semana a lo sumo entre Suna e Iwa, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya podía disfrutar de su destino. Y del clima de la nación de la roca, que era mucho más agradable de lo que le contó su madre. Cerró los ojos, maravillándose con las sensaciones… podía sentir la suave brisa acariciando su rostro, la tierra blanda bajo sus pies… el sonido de las olas, el graznar de las gaviotas, las bocinas de los barcos de pesca volviendo a puerto… oh Iwa, tal y como se la imaginaba… Shukaku abrió los ojos con horror.

-**¿Desde cuando Iwa tiene mar?**\- preguntó con confusión. Iwa era famosa por ser una gigantesca estepa de roca, poblada de riscos, acantilados que daban a los pocos pero caudalosos ríos que la recorrían, de llanuras de tierra marrón con numerosas cuevas y zenotes… Y, ante el ojiazul y sus tres biju, se extendía el mar. EL PUTO MAR, con sus olas, su horizonte insondable que hacía descartar que fuese un lago muy grande, sus barcos de pesca… Era IMPOSIBLE que estuviesen en Iwa.- **Maldita sea chiquillo, no sé mucho de geografía, pero me suena que ni Suna ni Iwa tienen acceso al mar…**\- los otros dos biju se unieron a la mirada reprobadora de shukaku, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño con confusión.

-**¡TE HAS VUELTO A PERDER CACHORRO!-** exclamó kurama con rabia, rápidamente sacando el mapa Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¡No, dattebayo!- se excusó el rubio, extendiendo el mapa del continente shinobi que usaban para guiarse en sus viajes.- He seguido el mapa punto por punto, sabiendo que Iwa está al oeste y…- el rubio frunció más el ceño… y dio la vuelta al mapa para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa, cayéndose los tres biju al suelo de la impresión.- Ahhh, claro… el norte va pa'rriba…- murmuró para sí, tomando kurama de la pechera al chico tras recobrarse.

-**¿Me estás diciendo que en lugar de estar camino al gimnasio de la lava de Iwa, ESTAMOS EN EL PUTO PAÍS DEL MAR, EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL CONTINENTE?**\- gritó con furia, mientras chomei agarraba a shukaku para que no matase a su adorado, pero enormemente despistado, Naruto kun. Dos semanas a la mierda…

(Flashback fin)

-Etto… han sido DOS largos viajes, pero ya estamos aquí…- los tres biju le miraron de forma tétrica, recordando cómo tuvieron que volver a atravesarse toda konoha para llegar a su auténtico destino… cómo habían luchado por salir del lodo, atravesando bosques espesos, andado bajo lluvia, sol abrasador…

-**Estás tan tranquilo porque aprovechaste el viaje de vuelta para visitar a esa novia de pelo chicle y frente gigante con tan mal genio…**\- afirmó shukaku, todavía recordando el golpe que le propinó la joven cuando le dejó caer a Naruto que necesitaba una novia servil y con más pechos que solo sirviese para parir y cocinar, como debe de ser una buena mujer… ¿Qué? No le miréis así al pobre shukaku, el fandom opina exactamente eso, fijaos en el final de la serie canónica y en el destino de cada personaje femenino casado…- **Deberíamos de empujarte por este acantilado… sería taaaaan fácil…-** murmuró para sí el una cola, mientras la arena se arremolinaba alrededor de su expresión psicótica. Naruto negó con ambas manos, nervioso.

-¡Eh! Vosotros también lo habríais aprovechado si alguno pudiese aprender surf, habríamos ido al gimnasio de allí y listo… mira que no ser compatibles con ese movimiento, es que no me lo explico…- los tres biju suspiraron con pesadez. Claro, qué raro que un insecto gigante con armadura de hierro, un mapache del desierto hecho de arena y un zorro de fuego no sean capaces de nadar y flotar en el océano… en serio, se estaban ganando el cielo con este entrenador…- Pero bueno, como dice mi tou chan, "agua pasada…- Naruto se detuvo unos segundos, pensando en cómo seguía.- ...y amanece más temprano".

-**Agua pasada no mueve molino, Naruto kun…**\- corrigió chomei, revoloteando en el aire con desgana. Mira que le quería, y mira que era difícil a veces… Sakura san lo sabía bien…

-¡Eso!- admitió Naruto con felicidad, para volver a mirar al horizonte.- Así que preparémonos: en alguna parte de este valle tan grande está el gimnasio de la lava, donde nos espera un nuevo combate épico para lograr la medalla y…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, para luego mirar a un punto concreto del horizonte con una expresión furiosa que hizo sorprenderse a los biju. ¿Qué había visto Naruto? El rubio se arremangó, y apretó los dientes con enfado.- Prepararos, tenemos pelea…

Naruto corrió en dirección a su objetivo, seguido por sus biju, que no sabían exactamente qué estaba pasando. ¿Había encontrado el gimnasio y estaba cerrado? ¿Alguien se estaba riendo de su chandal naranja? ¿O algún desaprehensivo estaba tirando ramen? Era muy raro ver a Naruto así, normalmente era jovial y cercano… solo le habían visto enfadado una vez, cuando en mitad del viaje vio que se había quedado sin ramen instantáneo… fue un día de intensa furia hasta que encontraron un lugar que vendiese más, desde entonces los tres biju se aseguraban de que hubiese ramen suficiente para su entrenador. Pero, a los pocos segundos de correr, lo entendieron: en medio de la llanura, un grupo de diez adultos, todos vestidos con unas extrañas túnicas negras con nubes rojas bordadas, rodeaba a una chica de cabello negro corto vestida con el tradicional traje de Iwa. La joven estaba magullada, dolorida y llena de polvo, intentando levantarse desde el suelo. Parecía vencida, aunque miraba todavía a sus asaltantes con un brillo de furia en sus ojos negros, dispuesta a vender cara la derrota.

-Dejadme en paz…- espetó desde el suelo, apretando los dientes y salvando como podía su orgullo, obteniendo una risa burlesca de uno de sus enemigos, un individuo alto, enmascarado, con piel morena y ojos verdes.

-Eso será después de que tu abuelo nos pague un cuantioso rescate y nos entregue al cuatro colas… kurotsuchi de Iwa… no debiste de salir sola…- murmuró con perversidad, saboreando el inminente bocado. Pero la voz de Naruto le interrumpió cuando iba a extender la mano para levantar del cabello a su presa.

-Creo que la chica os ha dicho que la dejéis en paz…- los diez enemigos y la fémina se giraron a mirar al rubio, reaccionando de forma dispar. Kurotsuchi abrió los ojos con incredulidad, contemplando a su rescatador. Le parecía alto… muy alto… quizás era porque le miraba desde el suelo, pero no le podía parecer más alto y fuerte en ese momento. Con su pelo rubio ondeando al viento, esos brillantes ojos azules fijos en sus rivales, esa expresión fiera… y rodeado de tres pokemon además. No reconocía cuales eran, quizás eran de la nueva generación, pero no parecían un inútil bulbasur… quizás tenía una oportunidad de salir de ahí. Mientras, los asaltantes también dibujaron una expresión de incredulidad, pero por motivos bien distintos.

-No… no puede ser…- balbuceó uno de ellos, un chico pelirrojo de apariencia juvenil, para luego sonreír con perversidad mirando a los tres biju que acompañaban a Naruto.- ¿Esos no son el kiuby, el nanabi y el shobi? Creo que es nuestro día de suerte…- Naruto frunció más el ceño, realmente enfadado.

-No, no es vuestro día de suerte… He oído hablar de vosotros: una banda de crimínales sin escrúpulos, un grupo de mercenarios que se dedican a asaltar a pobres niños en los caminos para arrebatarles a sus mejores amigos. La policia os busca, los kage también, y gracias a kami os he encontrado yo antes…- les señaló con el dedo, pasándolo por cada uno de ellos. Normalmente, esos diez delincuentes internacionales no habrían tenido ningún reparo en atacar a ese chiquillo, pero… parecía fuerte. Se dirigía a ellos con valor, sin el más mínimo miedo, y parecía muy seguro de poder vencerlos… ¿tendría algún truco bajo la manga? Quizás refuerzos, o alguna técnica shinobi impresionante… kurotsuchi, en cambio, lo miraba con los ojos brillando… Kami santo, era como esos héroes de los cuentos que le leía su abuelo. Naruto cerró el puño en dirección al que parecía el líder, un hombre de pelo naranja y numerosos piercings en la nariz, con los ojos púrpuras anillados, y le sonrió con soberbia.- Hoy se acaban vuestras fechorías, vais a conocer a Naruto uzumaki…- todos se tensaron, esperando un ataque…- ¡OS RETO A UN COMBATE, TEAM ROCKET!- …y todos se cayeron de espaldas al oír eso.

-¡Joder, otro que nos confunde con el team rocket! ¡Que somos akatsuki, AKATSUKI! ¡Mira las capas!- se quejó el líder, un hombre llamado pain, mostrando con vehemencia su vestimenta, para ser respondido por un compañero suyo con forma de planta carnívora atropomorfa.

-Creo que tenemos que cambiar de uniforme jefe…- Naruto lo observó de cerca con una expresión curiosa entre tanto enfado.

-Joder, que meowth más raro tenéis, ¿no?- preguntó, indignándose el hombre planta.

-Eh eh eh, ¡que no soy ese puto gato parlante! Soy Zetsu…

-Ah, encantado, yo Naruto.- le dio la mano el ojiazul, sonriendo amablemente el akatsuki.

-Encantado yo también, qué chico más majo…- halagó Zetsu mientras Naruto sonreía, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia pain y dibujar un gesto enfadado.- Jefe, hay que cambiar de uniforme, siempre nos confunden a mi y a kisame con meowth…- el hombre azulado asintió en conformidad con la idea del hombre planta.

-¡Ni hablar!- exclamó un hombre de pelo negro y ojeras marcadas, sospechosamente parecido al teme por cierto.- ¡Me he pasado días tejiendo esas putas nubes rojas para vosotros, y no ha sido fácil! Soy un puñetero anbu y maestro del mangekyo, no un sastre, me he tenido que esforzar como nunca, ¡AHORA OS LAS VAIS A TENER QUE PONER HASTA PARA DUCHAROS!- y así comenzó una nueva discusión de grupo entre los amantes del actual uniforme y los que querían ir al trabajo vestidos informal, mientras Naruto, kurotsuchi y los biju miraban todo con confusión.

-Joder, os lo tengo dicho, somos akatsuki, la organización criminal más peligrosa del mundo, ¡Necesitamos uniformes icónicos! ¡Si vamos cada uno vestido de calle le quitáis toda a epicidad a nuestras apariciones!- intentó el líder poner orden entre el caos el líder mientras todos se peleaban con todos, para luego suspirar.- Ese puto team rocket nos está jodiendo la fama…- Naruto arqueó una ceja, cayendo en una contradicción.

-Un momento, ¿no sois el team rocket?- Todos los akatsuki allí presentes pararon de pelear y asintieron en su dirección.- Entonces... ¿por qué perseguís a los pokemon?- cuestionó el uzumaki señalando a kurama, shukaku y chomei, que tragaron grueso. Zetsu frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

-No, esos no son pokemon, son biju, las nueve partes del ser mitológico conocido como juubi, vencido y sellado por hagoromo y…- Shukaku saltó de inmediato.

-**¿LO VES CHIQUILLO, VES COMO SOMOS…? AUUUUCHHH…**\- gritó al aire el biju de una cola cuando recibió un pisotón de kurama en su dedo meñique. El shobi se giró a encararse con su hermano, pero se encontró con la mirada furibunda del nueve colas y del siete colas. Un claro mensaje, "cierra la puta boca, bola de grasa, que como descubran que somos biju vamos a echar MUCHO de menos a este inútil de pelo rubio…". Indirecta captada.- **…Etto… ¿pika pikachu?**\- balbuceó, intentando camuflarse como el afamado pokemon tipo rayo. Kurama se dio con la palma en la frente mientras los akatsuki entrecerraban los ojos con sospecha.

-¿**No podías escoger para imitar otro pokemon más parecido a ti?**\- le gruñó por lo bajo, comparando seres: un adorable, delgado y bonachón pikachu; frente a un mapache psicótico, obeso y de naturaleza demoníaca. Mientras, Naruto contestó a la explicación de Zetsu.

-Otro más con eso, que noooo, que son pokemon, al menos hasta que satoshi tajiri lo aclare…- expuso.- Os juro que es verdad, están en una especie de limbo legal…- los tres biju asintieron, reaccionando con hastío uno de los akatsuki, un individuo de cabello gris con una gigantesca guadaña de triple hoja sobre su hombro.

-¡Mientes! Sabes que te vamos a sacrificar a jashin en cuanto te quitemos los biju.- sentenció con una sonrisa psicótica, para luego mirar a su jefe.- Vamos jefe, ¡dejémonos de dialogar y repartamos tortas!- solicitó. Algunos akatsuki no sabían qué creer, incluso su líder dudaba sobre lo dicho por Naruto… joder, no mostraba duda, o era un brillante mentiroso, o decía la verdad… El uzumaki, viendo que los crimínales necesitaban todavía alguna prueba más, tuvo una idea.

-Mirad, sé cómo demostrarlo…- Sacó una pokeball de su mochila, y la dirigió a kurama.- Kurama, ¡a la pokeball!- el biju gritó de horror un NOOOO, pero la luz roja de la esfera le atrapó y le metió en su odiada y húmeda prisión, obteniendo un grito de asombro de cada akatsuki presente.- ¿veis? Pueden ser atrapados por una pokeball, ergo son pokemon...- explicó, haciéndose el silencio en lugar mientras los akatsuki intentaban asimilarlo. Tras unos segundos, habló un akatsuki de unos dos metros con apariencia de tiburón.

-Tiene lógica… lo ha atrapado con una pokeball… si fuesen biju, sería una bijuball…- aceptó el espadachín, temblándole la ceja a un hombre de pelo rubio largo peinado en coleta, con un ojo tapado por un extraño lente futurista.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que he dejado mi galería de arte en candemtown, con sus miles de seguidores y su exposición permanente de mi arte, para perseguir pokemon como esos niñatos de doce años que corretean por los caminos?- preguntó con ira, sumándose a su furia la bella mujer de cabello azul corto con un piercing en el mentón.

-¡Te lo dije pain! ¡Te dije que madara no era trigo limpio! El muy hijo de puta nos está usando para montarse su propio live action del pokemon go…- gruñó, frunciendo el ceño pain.

-¡Ah no, esto sí que no! ¡Hemos movilizado millones de ryu y reunido a los mejores shinobi del continente para hacer un mundo mejor, no para "hacernos con todos"! Que tenemos treinta años de media de edad joder, no estamos ya para estas mierdas…- levantó las manos, dirigiéndose a sus indignados secuaces.- ¡Vamos todos a por él, a pedirle explicaciones!- todos los akatsuki del lugar exclamaron con júbilo, y el grupo entero se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a ame, dejando a los biju, a Naruto y a kurotsuchi solos en el lugar, en un total silencio. Tras unos segundos, la pokeball que encerraba a kurama comenzó a revolverse, hasta que se abrió y un aterrado kitsune, sudado y con los ojos desorbitados, se materializó en medio de todos los presentes.

-**ARGGGHHHH, ¡AIREEEEEEEE!**\- rugió al cielo con desesperación mientras se agarraba a chomei entre lamentos y shukaku intentaba calmarlo a golpes, para luego mirar acusadoramente a Naruto.- **¡No vuelvas a hacer eso chiquillo!**\- Naruto lo ignoró para dirigirse a la fémina allí presente, que seguía en el suelo, mirándole con los ojos como platos. Había… había vencido. Había vencido a todo akatsuki junto. Era increíble. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se situó junto a ella, en pie, con su pelo rubio ondeando al viento y esos ojos azules brillando con amabilidad.

-Bufff, qué cerca estuvo… ¿te han hecho daño? Me llamo Naruto uzumaki, y esto… me da vergüenza decirlo, pero… no sé cómo te llamas…- reconoció algo apurado, pero con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano. La joven la aceptó con un marcado sonrojo, levantándose lentamente.

-Me… me llamo ku… kurotsuchi… Naruto kun…- la joven se abofeteó mentalmente por demasiadas cosas. El tartamudeo, el sufijo, el sonrojo… joder, esos ojazos azules la distraían, eran hipnóticos… Tosió ligeramente, intentando aparentar normalidad. La aterraba hacer el ridículo delante de él…- Y no… no me han hecho nada…- Naruto sonrió aún más… haciendo sonrojarse aún más a la chica. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa…

-Me alegra oírlo, ¿sabes por qué te atacaron?- la preguntó amablemente, rascándose la nuca la chica.

-Van… van detrás del pokemon de mi abuelo… y me querían usar de rehén…- confesó, para luego mirar fijamente a los ojos del rubio.- Eran muy fuertes, son diez shinobi muy poderosos, de rango S… a mí me vencieron sin problemas, y tú… tú les hiciste frente solo... Fu... fuiste muy valiente, Naruto kun…- halagó, sin borrar ese sonrojo ni un instante, mientras Naruto se reía con nerviosismo y se rascaba la nuca también.

-Ya, Ero sannin me enseñó a revisar el chakra, ya me hacía una idea de que eran fuertes… pero bueno, no iba a dejar que te hiciesen nada Kuro chan.- afirmó el uzumaki, guiñándole un ojo… y poco le faltó a kurotsuchi para derretirse ahí mismo. Encima, bondadoso…

-Bu… bueno… muchas gracias…- la joven apartó la mirada con timidez, juntando las manos inconscientemente y murmurando algo.- Si puedo hacer algo por ti…- ofreció con amabilidad… y con interés, no lo iba a negar. Ojalá la pidiese ir a comer algo, a dar un paseo… se quedase unos días con ella…

-Pues… sí que hay algo…- reconoció el rubio con vergüenza.- Soy… soy entrenador pokemon y me preguntaba si… si podrías decirme dónde queda el gimnasio de la lava…- los biju dejaron de discutir y asintieron en dirección a la chica de Iwa. Joder, MARAVILLOSA IDEA, Naruto caminando sin perderse por una vez… La joven arqueó las cejas, sonriendo.

-¿El gimnasio de la lava? ¡Sé dónde está, mi abuelo es su líder! Ven y te le presento…- comentó con alegría, para luego tomarse del brazo de ese chico rubio tan agradable. Quizás era un poco bajito ahora que ella estaba de pie, pero bueno… la gente bajita crece…- Y, de paso, podrías contarme cuales son tus gustos… si puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo…

Charlaron amablemente de camino al gimnasio, seguidos por los tres bijus, que miraban todo con un gesto tenso. Naruto era muy ingenuo para darse cuenta, pero… esa chica estaba muy interesada en él. Uy como se enterase Sakura... Llegaron al gimnasio, y kurotsuchi les guió hasta el líder del edificio, un hombre de escasa estatura que por poco superaba el metro de altura. Tenía una nariz bulbosa, y dos largos mechones de cabello cano a los lados de la cabeza. Naruto abrió los ojos con impresión… era… era onoki de las dos escaleras. Waw, había leído muchísimo sobre él, era uno de sus ídolos en el mundo de los entrenadores pokemon. El anciano, tras décadas como tsuchikage, y cansado de no poder llegar a fin de mes con el exiguo sueldo de líder de la aldea de la roca, había montado un gimnasio. ¿Qué? ¿Os parece vergonzoso? La derrota en la tercera guerra ninja dejó en una mala posición al anciano; y, con la crisis del continente por culpa de la fiebre pokemon, el puesto de kage ya no era lo que era. El padre de Naruto estuvo en el mismo problema, solo que su solución fue más… elegante. "Transporte express minato namikaze S.L.", la empresa líder en mensajería del continente, capaz de entregar un paquete en un segundo, mantenía al líder de la hoja y a su familia, e incluso les permitía llevar una vida holgada.

El caso es que las técnicas de onoki no tenían tanto potencial en la vida civil… el anciano lo intentó en el mundo del tratamiento de residuos… su elemento polvo era súper efectivo para eliminar la basura sin dejar rastro… Pero era muy poco rentable, por lo que fundó ese gimnasio. Y ahora si podía vivir bien, incluso se había labrado una fama atroz… ningún entrenador le había vencido, su gimnasio era inmensamente rico por ganar cada batalla. Bueno, salvo la de ese chiquillo uchiha, que se presentó con una carta de kishimoto. "O me das la medalla, o kishimoto te mata en Boruto y pone a tu nieta como una inútil". No tuvo elección joder. Y, para mayor enfado, estaba ese chiquillo que ahora le desafiaba… no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba ese niño, por mucho que su adorada nieta dijese cosas tan buenas de él, o que la hubiese salvado la vida… Quizás fuese ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules… como odiaba esos rasgos, los rasgos de su archienemigo… y ese niño tenía un aire a él…

No, tuvo que descartarlo, era imposible, se apellidaba uzumaki, no namikaze… Quizás estuviese así por ver a su nieta tan… cercana a él. Su nieta nunca había mostrado interés por ningún chico… hasta ahora. Le contemplaba con un sonrojo cuando creía que nadie la miraba, usaba ese sufijo cariñoso… Si, era posible que estuviese enamorada… Lógico, según parecía se había enfrentado a una decena de akatsuki por defenderla… tenía que vencer sus prejuicios y ser agradecido. A parte, no parecía mala persona, era amable y atento con su nieta. Quizás podría llegar a aceptarle. Encima, no parecía un inútil como entrenador… tres pokemon tipo biju y dos medallas, eso no se lograba sin tener talento. Podría darle trabajo en su gimnasio para que se asentase en Iwa con su nieta, formasen una familia y le diesen bisnietos que malcriar... Si, se enfrentaría a él en ese combate para probarle, y después le ofrecería trabajo… Aunque su nieta tenía otros planes…

-¡Buenas noticias Naruto kun!- exclamó la joven al grupo de uzumaki y biju, tras unos minutos discutiendo con su abuelo.- Mi abuelo está muy enfermo y no va a poder luchar…- kurama arqueó la ceja… joder, ¿eso son buenas noticias? ¿No debería de estar preocupada o algo? Aunque el viejo maestro pokemon no parecía enfermo… solo enfurruñado, como si le hubiesen obligado a renunciar a la pelea.- ¡Así que yo seré tu rival! Vamos a ver si eres tan buen entrenador…- coqueteó, sacándole la lengua, y respondiendo Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Estupendo dattebayo!- miró al grupo, y kurama tembló… no, otra vez no…- ¡Shukaku, te elijo a ti!- gritó, saltando kurama de alegría por librarse de bailar por una vez, y shukaku… porque era shukaku…

-¡**LEROOOOOY YENKIIIINS, ES EL MOMENTO DE LAS TORTAS JODER!**\- rugió al aire el psicótico biju, disponiéndose para el combate. Kurotsuchi sonrió de lado, y tiró su pokeball.

-Songoku, ¡te elijo a ti!- exclamó la joven, apareciendo en el dojo del gimnasio el pokemon en cuestión… y abriendo los ojos con asombro los tres biju. Era el yonbi, el mono de cuatro colas, señor de la lava y hermano de los allí presentes.

-**¿Haborimo Andrialfo Silfo Sogoth Belfegor, marques del bosque de los suicidas, visir del mar de llamas y…?**\- comenzó a recitar con asombro el kiuby, pero estuvo tanto tiempo diciendo nombres que perdió todo el efectismo, y nanabi procedió a interrumpirle.

-**¿Ves como tenemos que usar nuestros nombres humanos? Es como decir una lista de la compra…**

-**¡Hola chicos! Qué sorpresa veros por aquí después de tanto tiempo.**\- saludó amigablemente el mono de cuatro colas, feliz. Kurama arqueó una ceja en dirección al yonbi.

-**… supongo que hola… Songoku…**\- recriminó veladamente el kiuby. El mono pilló la indirecta, sonriendo nervioso.

-**Es que… a kurotsuchi sama le encanta Dragon ball…**\- kurama suspiró ante el mono de cuatro colas, decidiendo ser piadoso el kiuby… su hermano tenía pinta de haberlo pasado tan mal como él…

-**Pobre desgraciado... está claro que tú sí que cumpliste mi orden de atacar a los ningen, perdiste, y por eso te pusieron ese horrible nombre… tu hermano biju te rescatará de tu cautiverio…**\- se ofreció con calma, pero el biju de cuatro colas reaccionó con sorpresa.

-**¿Atacar a los ningen? ¡Qué va, si me uní a ellos! Esa guerra la teníamos perdida desde el primer minuto, te lo dije… Me rendí, dejé que me capturasen y les di TODA la información que necesitaban para venceros por si aparecíais por aquí. No puedo ser más feliz…**\- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el biju comenzó a explicarlo todo.- **Onoki sama me dio libros, tengo tres meses de vacaciones retribuidas, seguro dental, mogollón de plátanos… ¡Incluso me he echado novia! Una bella chimpancé de invocación llamada Chita, tenemos dos niños preciosos, ¡tengo que presentároslos!**

-**¡Maldito esquirol! ¡Nos has vendido por cuatro plátanos y la puñetera mona de Tarzán!**\- acusó un indignadísimo kurama, mientras chomei asentía con enfado. Joder, podías cumplir la orden de kurama o pasar de todo, pero joder… no entregarte al enemigo de primeras y vender a tus hermanos… era ruin hasta para shukaku… Kurotsuchi aprovechó la discusión para hablar más con su objetivo amoroso.

-Y bueno, Naruto kun…- la joven miró con un sonrojo al suelo, reuniendo todo el valor posible para hacerle la gran pregunta.- Y… tienes… ¿novia?- cuestionó, y Naruto decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer… cagarla.

-Ah, pues si, ¡se me había olvidado hablarte de ella, Kuro chan! ¡Se llama Sakura chan, es majísima, tienes que conocerla! Aunque tendremos que ir a konoha a verla, la pobre está todo el día estudiando para hacerse médico…- comentó con toda su inocencia, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias. La ceja de kurotsuchi temblando, el corazón de la fémina rompiéndose… y su abuelo saltando de la tribuna con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿has dicho Konoha? Un momento...- el anciano volvió a mirar de arriba abajo al uzumaki.- …rubio, ojos azules, de konoha... chiquillo, ¿quién es tu padre?

-Etto… el hokage, minato namikaze…- contestó el joven sin entender el porqué de la tensión del ambiente, ni los gritos furiosos posteriores. Kurama paró de abroncar a su hermano pequeño para mirar a onoki con una sonrisa.

-**¿Tú también le odias? ¡Es mi archienemigo número 33! Bueno, 34, mi hermanito acaba de escalar en la lista por traidor…**\- confesó, mientras los shinobi allí presentes seguían gritando furiosos, y onoki y su nieta enrojecían de rabia.

-¡El hijo del relámpago amarillo!

-¡La sangre maldita!- Naruto arqueó las cejas, confuso, ante lo que acabó de estallar el anciano tsuchikage.

-¡Tu padre mató a quinientos de nuestros mejores anbu en la guerra!- acusó onoki al joven, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa el rubio.

-**Naruto kun, ¿tu papá es un genocida?**\- preguntó una también asombrada chomei, negando Naruto con premura.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No, si mi tou chan es muy bueno! Mis padres no me hablan nunca de la guerra, pero estoy seguro de que, si lo hizo, no tuvo más remedio, y se siente mal por ello…- intentó excusarse, pero se unió a la bronca la que faltaba, una kurotsuchi roja de ira, despechada, furiosa por creer que Naruto había jugado con sus sentimientos… aunque el pobre realmente no lo hubiese hecho… lo cierto es que su enfado tenía una causa más lógica.

-¿COMO PUEDE GUSTARME EL HIJO DEL DESGRACIADO DE MINATO NAMIKAZE?- exclamó con furia, quedándose todos en silencio de golpe ante la revelación y tapándose la joven la boca por ese lapsus.

-Eh, ¿Cómo que desgraciado? ¡Que es mi tou chan!- contestó Naruto, pero otra voz se alzó sobre la suya.

-¿Cómo que "gustarme", Kuro chan?- preguntó un pálido onoki. Joder, lo que le faltaba, el único chico por el que su adorada nieta mostraba interés ¡y resultaba ser el hijo de su enemigo mortal! La joven enrojeció diez tonos más.

-Etto, ¡QUISE DECIR PUDO! Pudo gustarme…- Nadie la creyó, por supuesto, así que la joven decidió centrarse en otro asunto para calmar su vergüenza. Concretamente, en su combate pokemon.- AGGGGHHHH, SONGOKU, ¡USA AUTODESTRUCCIÓN!- El yonbi abrió los ojos con terror ante esa orden.

-**¿Qué? Joder, ¿no te parece muy bestia? Somos cuatro colas contra una, ¡lo tenemos ganado en un combate conservador!**\- intentó hacerla razonar, pero la joven estaba demasiado ofuscada, roja por la rabia y la vergüenza, no estaba para pensar.

-¡Quiero que se muera YA! ¡ÚSALO!- chilló con furia, tragando hondo el biju mientras shukaku se rascaba la cabeza con confusión.

-**Pe... pero, ¿no puedo usar ataque lava o algo así? Quedaría mucho más bonito para la versión en anime de este fic…**\- sugirió con temor, pero onoki todavía tenía en mente una duda.

-Kuro chan, no me has contestado, ¿te has enamorado del hijo de mi nemesis?- preguntó con horror, y la chica tragó hondo para enrojecer aún más.

-¡AUTODESTRUCCIÓN!- gritó de nuevo al biju, y Songoku bajó la mirada, resignado.

-**Bu… bueno, vale, autodestrucción… de… déjame al menos llamar antes a mi mujer y a mis hijos para despedirme y decirles que les quiero…**\- rogó el cuatro colas. Una petición razonable, kurotsuchi le estaba mandando inmolarse, normalmente se lo habría concedido… pero, cuando vio a Naruto asentir en su dirección con esos ojazos azules, diciéndola sin palabras que le dejase hacer esa llamada, su enfado se multiplicó por mil. Joder, estaba adorable con ese gesto…

-Oh, perdona, ¿te he dicho usa autodestrucción después de llamar por teléfono a tu familia para despedirte? NO.- gritó con ironía, para luego fruncir el ceño como nunca en dirección a su biju.- HAZLO YA.- ordenó, mientras chomei, kurama y Naruto observaban todo con un gesto de horror.

-**Joder, qué cruel…**\- murmuró el príncipe del infierno con sus nueve colas al viento, mientras chomei y Naruto asentían. Songoku sollozó ligeramente y activó la autodestrucción, comenzando a brillar y dirigiéndose a un confuso shukaku.

-**I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone…**\- tarareó entre lágrimas, emitiendo calor por el ataque.- **…All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity**\- aquí lloro desconsoladamente y tuvo que pararse unos segundos de cantar, mientras su ataque estaba a punto de completarse.- **Dust in the wind… All they are is dust in the wind**\- Y, finalizando la estrofa, el gimnasio se iluminó en una luz blanca cegadora, sonando una tremenda explosión… y siguiendo todo exactamente igual tras el ataque.

-**Vaaaaya potra…**\- murmuró para sí shukaku, que no se había movido ni un centímetro… lo único que había cambiado por culpa del ataque de Songoku era el propio Songoku, que ahora estaba chamuscado y sufriente en el suelo. Todos los allí presentes miraron a kurotsuchi, mientras a esta le temblaba una ceja.

-Aggghhh, solo un cinco por ciento de probabilidad de fallar ¡y falla ahora! ¡MALDITO INÚTIL!- gritó, pateando el suelo. Naruto y los biju estaban por celebrar la victoria y la nueva medalla, pero onoki no sé lo iba a permitir.

-Ah no, esto sí que no, ¿una nueva humillación ante el clan del relámpago amarillo? NI DE COÑA, ¡PRENDED AL HIJO DEL RELÁMPAGO AMARILLO!- los guardias se dispusieron para atrapar a Naruto, que dio un paso atrás con temor.

-¿Qué? Eh, ¡que he ganado limpiamente!- gritó Naruto, mientras dos hombres le tomaban de los brazos para llevarle a prisión, y sus biju también eran rodeados.- Esto va contra las normas de la liga pokemon, ¡Al alto mando que vais!

-**¡CUIDADO CON MI PELAJE!**\- rugió kurama al primero que se le acercó.- **¡QUIERO MI DERECHO A UNA LLAMADA!**

-**¡brutalidad policial!**\- gritó chomei, mientras la tomaban de una pata para que no escapase volando. Naruto y los dos biju siguieron insultando y revolviéndose para liberarse, hasta que shukaku decidió poner orden.

-**¡YA BASTA!**\- rugió, parándose todos los allí presentes de golpe.- **¿Veis lo que estáis haciendo? Os estáis comportando como animales, deteniendo a un pobre niño cuando podemos dialogar…**\- el tanuki regordete se dirigió a onoki, que contemplaba todo con un rictus serio.- **Entiendo que perdisteis a muchos de los vuestros en la guerra, pero este pobre chico inocente no tiene la culpa de esos pecados…** \- Shukaku se acercó un poco más al dirigente de iwa, que analizaba esas palabras con detenimiento. Quizás se había dejado llevar por la rabia y el rencor… ese chiquillo había salvado a su nieta, estaba siendo injusto al detenerle...- **Debemos de perdonar, olvidar los viejos rencores… Ya lo dijo ghandi…**\- el biju ya estaba a un paso de onoki.- **Ojo por ojo y… ¡ATAQUE ARENA!**\- exclamó de forma sorpresiva, lanzando un puñado de arena a los ojos del anciano de Iwa, que ni por asomo se lo esperaba.- **¡COGED LO QUE PODÁIS Y ABRIROS!**\- Mientras onoki se frotaba los ojos entre maldiciones, shukaku le arrebató la medalla del gimnasio y salió corriendo con su barriga bamboleándose.

-HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR… ¡MIS OJOOOOOS!- gritó onoki, comenzando a lanzar ataques de elemento polvo a diestro y siniestro para intentar matar al tanuki, sin éxito. Pedazos del gimnasio comenzaron a caerse sobre los allí presentes, liberándose Naruto y los restantes biju. Kurama, enfermo de avaricia, se arrojó sobre la caja registradora del gimnasio, tomando todo el dinero que pudo con sus colas; mientras Chomei agarraba a Naruto para sacarlo de allí.

-Joder, mi madre se va a enfadar muchísimo cuando se entere de esto, ¡MUCHÍSIMO!- chilló de terror el uzumaki.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ NARUTO KUN! ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE Y AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ENAMORARME!- gritó una furiosa kurotsuchi, apareciendo de entre los escombros para atrapar al rubio, pero chomei la lanzó una silla a la cabeza, tirándola al suelo. El siete colas comenzó a llevarse a Naruto, aunque cayó en manos cuenta de algo.

-**Kurama, ¿No deberíamos de llevarnos a Songoku?**\- preguntó entre el caos reinante, mirando los biju al destrozado yonbi, que se lamentaba en el suelo, rogando que le rescatasen de ese infierno. El kiuby, con la expresión más despectiva de su repertorio, y sus colas llenas de dinero, ropa, muebles y todo lo que pudo atrapar en la huida, miró a su esquirol hermano.

-**Kurama no paga traidores…**\- murmuró, para salir corriendo con shukaku, chomei y Naruto rumbo a la libertad, mientras el gimnasio entero seguía viniéndose abajo por los ataques de elemento polvo del furibundo onoki, que continuaba maldiciendo al aire. Podría parecer algo terrible este final, pero… tenían la medalla…

* * *

**Y fin por hoy. Si, un puto caos... primer akatsuki, luego iwa y onoki con kurotsuchi en modo yandere... Y songoku, el traidor, con su ataque autodestruccion... nunca me gusto ese ataque, pero tiene mucho potencial comico xD Espero que os haya gustado, ya nos veremos! un saludo!**


	8. El problema de Snorlax

Cap 7: El problema de Snorlax

**Ho ho ho, feliz navidad! Aprovecho un respiro entre las fiestas y el trabajo para actualizar este fic de humor absurdo. Hoy encima os vais a reir con el inicio, vamos, eso creo xD Espero que os guste, yo paso a los review!**

**Naokimatsuo91**: hola! muchas gracias por comentarme entonces, lo cierto es que un review siempre alegra el dia, es como un pequeño premio por publicar ;) Me alegra que me sigas en el resto de historias, y, en cuanto a ese narusakusara... a ver, ideas tengo, el problema es el tiempo... Un saludo y espero que hoy te rias xD

**Uzumaki albert**: buenas! me alegra que te gustase, hoy intento mantener el nivel! Te dire que todos esos nombres no son inventados: o son nombres de demonios del antiguo testamento, o son parte de los demonios que usa lovecraft en la llamada de Cthulhu... hoy incluso voy a usar nombres de criaturas de la mitologia azteca! Espero que lo disfrutes, un saludo!

**Max arti:** saludos! Joder, me dirás que no pasan por eso los akatsuki si mezclas ambos mundos XD uniformes y obsesión con hacerse con todos XD y si, shukaku estuvo muy ágil... y menos mal, si no todo habría acabado ahi... Un saludo y dusfruta de lo de hoy!

**Usuario865**: hola! Gracias, reconoceré que yo me descojono con algunos golpes que se me ocurren xD lo de los ataques va a ir a muchísimo mas, creo que va a ser lo mejor del fic junto a la combinacion de seis pokemon que tendra naruto xD Disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-**_aaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

En lo profundo de los bosques de Kusagakure, colindantes con la frontera con Iwa, un grupo de viajeros… peculiar… paraba a descansar. Por un lado, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules vestido con el chandal naranja más feo de la historia de la humanidad: Naruto uzumaki, hijo de Minato y Kushina namikaze, natural de konoha y futuro campeón y maestro pokemon… bueno, o al menos eso decía, lo cierto es que estaba último en las apuestas de todo el continente. Solo apostaban por él su padrino, su abuela oficiosa, sus padres y su novia… ¡pero no se iba a dar por vencido dattebayo! Y, además, contaba con la ayuda de los otros tres integrantes del grupo, tres demonios con un grave problema de identidad, o de identificación más bien. El gran escarabajo de las siete colas, agradecida como nunca al rubio por bautizarla como chomei; el mapache de arena de una cola denominado shukaku, que bueno, su nombre le daba igual, pero agradecía viajar un poco y ver a su hermano de nueve colas bailar de forma ridícula; y el gran zorro de nueve colas, que en ese momento había dejado de lado sus quejas y lamentos para centrarse en otra cosa…

-**¡Gaki! Pásame otro cuenco de ramen de cerdo…**\- solicitó, mientras terminaba de devorar el anterior y lo tiraba a una montaña de cuencos vacíos a sus espaldas.

-Va… vale kurama…- accedió el rubio, algo cortado por un detalle concreto.- Joder, sí que tenías hambre, ya vas por el vigésimo…- comentó, tendiéndole un cuenco nuevo que el biju tomó con avidez.

-**Si… es que… glurp…**\- se pudo oír al kitsune contestar entre mordisco y mordisco, mientras sus hermanos también le miraban asombrados… ¿los biju necesitaban comer?- **…hoy tengo un hambre atroz… debe de ser por el estrés o por… ¿Qué demonios?**\- se preguntó con sorpresa, mientras veía su cuerpo comenzar a brillar. Los allí presentes abrieron los ojos con fuerza, asombrados, de la que se alejaban del zorro por precaución.- **Agggh, ¡esto no es normal joder! ¡¿qué me has dado de comer, mocoso?!**\- preguntó/acusó el biju, negando Naruto con nerviosismo mientras el kitsune brillaba cada vez más.

-¿yo? Todo el ramen que me envió Ayame, ¡si me has dejado sin todas las reservas del mes dattebayo!- se defendió el uzumaki, mientras shukaku pensaba y kurama seguía brillando

-**¿te habrá intentado envenenar la ningen y se lo habrá comido por error kurama, Naruto?**\- cuestionó el una cola, mirándole con espanto el ojiazul.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Ayame me quiere, si cuando era niño era la única persona que venía a mis cumpleaños…- reconoció Naruto, obteniendo un gesto de consuelo de chomei. Pobre niño joder, había tenido una infancia digna de su propio capítulo de evangelion…- ¡Esperad un momento! ¿Y si se está reproduciendo? A lo mejor es como esas cosas sobre las que lee alguna vez Sakura chan y se reproduce por motosis… no, micosis… ¿mimosis?

-**Mitosis, Naruto kun…**\- le rescató el nanabi, para luego negar.- **y no creo, nosotros no nos reproducimos así…**

-¿Y cómo os…?- la curiosidad mató al gato, de nombre Naruto en este caso, porque shukaku se dispuso a contestarle con una sonrisa sádica, ignorando a un indignado kurama, que veía como le ignoraban mientras seguía brillando inexplicablemente.

-**Pues mira, debemos primero de poner un huevo. De ese huevo, en cuanto un ser vivo pase cerca, saldrá un ser aracnoide de sangre ácida y cola muy, pero que muy larga, llamado "Abrazacaras", que se lanzará a por la cara de su víctima de forma sorpresiva. Cuando esté encima de él, el abrazacaras introducirá violentamente por su boca un apéndice con forma sospechosamente fálica y llenará su estómago con una sustancia negra que mutará su organismo hasta generar una pequeña copia de nosotros, que saldrá a dentellada limpia del pecho del anfitrión en un mar de sangre para dedicarse a una vida de depredación…**\- explicó el una cola, y la mandíbula de Naruto casi destroza el suelo.

-¿OS REPRODUCÍS COMO LOS PUTOS ALIEN DE RIDLEY SCOTT?- gritó, mirando a sus tres amigos.- Pero, pero… eso está mal dattebayo, ¡tiene que doler, como poco!

-**Que no chiquillo, si es todo muy tranquilo e indoloro, una gran fiesta de vida, ¡mira la foto de mi nacimiento si no me crees!**\- ofreció Shukaku, mostrándole una imagen a Naruto donde se veía a un Shukaku de bebé saliendo del pecho de un pobre desgraciado en un espectáculo sangriento mientras el resto de biju gritaban de felicidad con una tarta de cumpleaños. Naruto frunció el ceño… esa foto estaba trucada fijo, y era jodidamente siniestra… quizás porque salían todos sonriendo empapados de sangre, hasta la víctima, que enseñaba sus pulgares con un gesto de alegría…

-Agghhh, esto no es posible… ¿chomei, tú también?- preguntó al nanabi, que miró a otro lado, avergonzada.

-**No… no elegimos como reproducirnos Naruto kun, y yo nunca lo he usado, por eso de que mata al huésped y extingue la especie humana…**\- se excusó chomei, que había decidido morir virgen y con la conciencia tranquila. A diferencia de sus hermanos… el nibi tenía todo kumo tomado al asalto…

-Vale, sigue así entonces onegai…- murmuró un todavía afectado uzumaki, para luego caer en algo.- ¡Un momento! ¿Entonces, esas diez esferas raras que dejaste en el orfanato de Iwa no eran cacas?- cuestionó, aterrado, y solo logrando que el tanuki ensanchase aún más su sonrisa.

-**La naturaleza me llamaba, Naruto… y esos niños me llamaron gordo y se fijaron más en kurama cuando fuimos a dejarles regalos…**\- confesó el biju. Naruto iba a gritarle que volviese y destruyese esos huevos, pero kurama volvió a hablar.

-**¡EH! ¡QUE ESTOY BRILLANDO Y NO ME HACÉIS NI PUTO CASO! Esos niños indefensos ya están seguramente tragando huevas de Shukaku, ¡yo todavía tengo salvación! ¿Se puede saber qué me…?**\- de pronto, bajo el kitsune apareció la frase "kurama está evolucionando"- **¿Cómo? ¿Evolucionando? ¿Los biju podemos hacer eso?**\- Chomei y shukaku estaban sin palabras.

-**Joder… a que al final vamos a ser pokemon…**\- balbuceó el escarabajo, negando con vehemencia el nueve colas.

-**¡Que no! ¡Que somos biju y Satoshi Tahití lo aclarará en cuanto conteste mi carta! ¡MOCOSO, PARA ESTA PUTA MIERDA!**

-Kurama, ¡que si quieres lo hago, pero evolucionar es algo bueno! Te haces más fuerte, y tu diseño mola más…- explicó Naruto, añadiéndose shukaku a la charla.

-**¡Exacto! Fíjate en diglett, que pasa de ser un mojón con ojos a tres mojones con ojos… ¡O en bulbasur, que pasa de ser un lagarto inútil con un gigantesco tumor a la espalda a un lagarto inútil con un gigantesco tumor con flores!**\- Vale, los ejemplos del obeso tanuki eran una puta mierda, pero kurama no se quedó con ellos, se quedó con lo de ser más fuerte. Joder, ya era una puñetera máquina de aniquilar, el depredador apex del continente, y ahora podía llegar a más… ¿cuál sería su evolución? Quizás tendría más colas… ¡Eso! ¡Y sería un depredador mayor, como un puto lobo! La imagen de si mismo como un lobo negro de diez colas, mirando a la aterrada humanidad con unos amenazadores ojos amarillos le hizo acabar de decidirse.

-**¡HAHAHAAAAA, SIIIII! ¡YO, EL GRANDIOSO NYARLAHOTEP EN'RYLEH ANGEKOK SOGGOTH KALIMÁ CHERNEBOGH, ARCHIDUQUE DEL INFIERNO, VOY A EVOLUCIONAR TRAS DÉCADAS DE VEJACIONES Y MALTRATOS! Temblad, mis 124 enemigos mortales, ¡porque pienso cobrarme cada afrenta!**\- el biju señaló a Naruto, chomei y Shukaku de la que brillaba tanto que les cegaba.- **¡Y vosotros seréis los primeros, panda de energúmenos! Que no os soporto a ninguno, llevo fingiendo que me caéis bien desde el principio del fic, ¡sois lo peor! ¡ARREPENTIROS POR IMPORTUNAR AL GRANDIOSO PRÍNCIPE DEMONIO, MUAHAHAHAAAAAA!**\- rió con fuerza, terminando de brillar y transformarse.

Mientras el brillo desaparecía poco a poco, kurama inspiró con fuerza. Si, lo notaba… era intensamente poderoso, muchísimo más poderoso que antes. Kami santo, ahora era invencible, ¡se iba a enterar el mundo! Pero… pero, ¿Por qué los tres testigos de su ascenso no parecían… aterrados? A ver, Naruto sí que parecía aterrado. Estaba tapándose la boca, como si hubiese visto algo horrible, pero… parecía muy entero para estar a punto de suplicar por su vida. Como si temiese por otra persona y no por su propia existencia. Y, a su lado, chomei no mostraba ni tan siquiera miedo… lo miraba con un gesto de pena, negando, con una enorme gota de sudor por la nuca… Algo raro pasaba joder… Y Shukaku terminó por confirmar que no estaba paranoico. ¿Se estaba… riendo? ¿Riendo de su forma evolucionada, de su seguro aspecto lupino de diez colas y afilados colmillos? Shukaku intentaba contener la risa y ordenar sus ideas para burlarse de su hermano como Kami manda, reconocía esa puta cara joder… ¿Cómo osaba? Aunque, puestos a analizarlo todo… ¿no era un poco más bajito de lo normal? Y se notaba mucho más ligero en la zona de las colas…

-**¿Pero qué demonios…?**\- se preguntó, asustado, cuando ordenó a sus diez colas mostrarse frente a sus ojos… y solo llegó una. Una cola… una raquítica y asquerosa cola sin pelo, de un tono marrón claro con kanji dibuj… ¡UN MOMENTO! El biju apartó a Naruto a la carrera para llegar a su mochila y sacar el espejo que sabía que tenía el gaki para lavarse los dientes… y casi explota en llamas al verlo…

-Bueno kurama… piensa que al menos tienes salud…- intentó suavizarlo Naruto. Era un mapache, UN JODIDO MAPACHE. Uno gordinflón, lleno de kanji, con una ridícula cola a la espalda… JODER, ERA UNA VERSIÓN DE SHUKAKU EN MÁS GORDO Y MUCHO MÁS PEQUEÑO. Su cola era quizás solo de la mitad del tamaño de la del tanuki, que decidió que era el momento de atacar… Kami santo, iba a empezar a rezar a partir de ahora tras este regalo…

-**Así que yo soy tu forma evolucionada eh…**\- se burló, dibujando una sonrisa psicótica.- **Te lo recordaré cada vez que compare mi enorme y gruesa cola con ese spaguetti ridículo que tienes a la espalda…**\- kurama comenzó a temblar mientras seguía observándose en el espejo. Joder, su peor pesadilla, volverse un puto engendro fracasado como shukaku… solo quería hacer una cosa mientras todo se volvía negro…

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**\- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, levantándose de su saco de dormir de un salto. Naruto llegó de inmediato a su lado, preocupado.

-Kurama, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, preocupado, mientras el kitsune se miraba sus patas de pelaje naranja, confuso.

-**Yo… yo… yo estoy… delgado… y no doy pena…**\- murmuró el biju intentando situarse. Joder, ahora que hacía memoria, juraría que había decidido irse a dormir una minisiesta mientras el resto recogía el campamento, justo antes de ese recuerdo de comer veinte cuencos que dio origen a todo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-**Lo de no dar pena es discutible…**\- comentó con burla el tanuki de una cola, de la que enterraba con su arena la hoguera donde habían cocinado y chomei recogía una bolsa de basura.- **Viajar con este zorro es como viajar con un chihuahua…**

-**No empecéis…**\- comentó el escarabajo de siete colas, cansada de las discusiones de esos dos.- **Probablemente habrás tenido una pesadilla, kurama…**\- sugirió, asintiendo Naruto y acariciándole el lomo.

-Exacto, dattebayo. Es algo normal, ¿tú también has soñado que se acababa todo el ramen del mundo?- preguntó el uzumaki, frunciendo el ceño el kitsune. ¿Qué pregunta ridícula era esa? ¿Esa tontería era una pesadilla? Sin embargo, tras pensarlo unos segundos y caer en la cuenta de lo que ocurriría si su hermano de una cola se enteraba de la verdad, decidió ser inteligente…

-**Etto… si… ha sido horrible…**\- musitó el kiuby, para luego desviar el tema.- **¿Ya habéis recogido todo? ¿Si? Pues andando, que es gerundio…**

Todos los allí presentes asintieron, dispuestos a reanudar su jornada de viaje tras ese merecido descanso. Una semana de camino sin apenas descansar, huyendo de esos psicópatas de Iwa tras el bochornoso incidente en el gimnasio, donde Shukaku había atacado con arena a onoki y Kurama había saqueado todo el mobiliario del lugar en un arrebato de avaricia. Bueno, y Naruto rechazado a la hermosa (y yandere) nieta del dirigente… comprensible e incomprensible al mismo tiempo, viendo a la chica… si ahí la única inocente era chomei… El caso es que ya se consideraban a salvo, casi a la altura de la frontera con Kusagakure, rumbo al siguiente gimnasio… ya podían descansar. Era imposible que no se hubiesen rendido ya sus perseguidores... Aunque no lo pareciese, estaba siendo un viaje entretenido cuanto menos… magnicidios, intentos frustrados de secuestro, amor adolescente… incluso tenían temas de conversación para reírse todos juntos mientras seguían a Naruto, que intentaba explicarle a su madre por el móvil que él no había intentado asesinar a onoki de Iwa, y que se lo explicase a su padre... Como recordar el santo ridículo de Songoku hacía unos días al intentar traicionarlos…

-**JAJAJAAAA, ¿visteis qué cara puso cuando la loca esa le ordenó autodestruirse? Parecía haberse tragado un limón…**\- comentó Shukaku entre carcajadas, riéndose también kurama, e incluso chomei, aunque de una forma menos histriónica.

-**Encima fue mala hostia que fallase eh, ¡con lo gordo que estás, debería de haber acertado cinco veces!**\- exclamó riéndose el kiuby, y dándole de paso una palmada en la espalda al ahora ofendido tanuki.

-**Ehhhhh, no estoy gordo, ¡es mi metabolismo!**\- se defendió el una cola, para luego pararse a pensar un poco entre tanta broma.- **Aunque no deberíamos de reírnos tanto, ahora Iwa entera le ha jurado venganza al pobre Naruto, sobre todo esa chica pelinegra…**\- añadió, entrando chomei de inmediato a dar su opinión.

-**Yo no creo que esa chica quiera asesinar a Naruto kun… ni de primeras al menos, es cierto que es un poco yandere… creo que Naruto kun le gusta, y que se enfadó más por lo de que tuviese novia que por ser el hijo de minato...**\- kurama se estremeció al oír esa afirmación.

-**Mejor no lo comentes delante de la pelochicle… no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucedería si una tsundere se peleara con una yandere…**\- declaró, tragando hondo los otros dos biju. Joder, un objeto irresistible chocando contra una roca inamovible, ¡la cuarta guerra mundial! Mejor cambiar de tema…-** Lo que no me puedo creer es que cómo se creyó akatsuki que somos pokemon… ¡Si tienen nuestras putas imágenes joder!**\- exclamó, recordando como cada akatsuki tenía una ficha con las fotos de los biju y sus jinchuriki… la de kurama era una de él semi inconsciente tras recibir una paliza del staryou de Sakura con el gaki comiendo ramen como un cerdo con el cuenco apoyado en su barriga, por cierto… vaya puta vergüenza…

-Etto… creo que es algo comprensible, dattebayo…- se unió a la conversación Naruto tras acabar de hablar con su madre y explicarle a Kushina cinco veces que estaba comiendo bien y que la echaba mucho de menos… Kushina era una madre muy protectora y pasional, si no se lo dejaba bien claro era capaz de presentarse allí con uno de sus guisos a darle un achuchón…- Yo realmente no digo que sois pokemon porque respeto vuestra posición y no quiero pronunciarme sobre nada de esto hasta que Satoshi tajiri responda a tu carta, pero es normal que os confundan, sois la viva imagen de unos pokemon… Para empezar está Shukaku: mapache, garras afiladas, gusto por la arena… parece un sandslash… bueno, un sandslash con sobrepeso… y alopecia… y una psicopatía diagnosticable…

-**Joder, que esos niños me llamaron gordo… estaba ejerciendo mi derecho a legítima defensa…**\- arguyó el biju, arqueando una ceja Naruto.

-Intentaste usar con ellos tu ataúd de arena… suerte que te borré el ataque… Y luego está chomei, que tiene un aire a butterfly por sus alas y su aspecto de insecto… bueno, a un butterfly que se confundió de videojuego y acabó en el mundo de Dark souls…- explicó haciendo referencia a la armadura de exoesqueleto del biju, que revoloteó con sus alas a su alrededor.

-**No te imaginas el calor que me da en verano… y realmente apenas la uso, cuando estoy en peligro remonto el vuelo y ya…**\- se quejó, asintiendo Naruto con comprensión. Lo cierto es que era un poco raro darle un casco de caballero a un escarabajo gigante…

-Y, por último, estás tú, kurama, que pareces el primo echado a perder de Ninetales…- comparó, y con bastante acierto… ninetales era un zorro elegante, con una pose altiva, ojos bellos, colores suaves… kurama en cambio tenía siempre una expresión de animal con la rabia, y eso sin contar esos rubíes inyectados en sangre…

-**¡Un momento! ¿Ninetales? Eso suena sospechosamente a nueve colas en inglés… Déjame ver su foto…**\- reclamó el biju con sospecha. Y, tras ver la foto de una hermosa zorra de nueve colas (o zorro… si era así, le hacía dudar de su sexualidad), el biju apretó los dientes con furia.- **¡JODER! ¡Si es un puto calco de mi! Estos puñeteros asiáticos han pasado de falsificar bolsos y móviles a falsificar demonios milenarios, ¡ME HAN ROBADO LA PUTA IMAGEN! Cachorro, déjame escribir otra carta para el gobierno japonés…**\- rugió con rabia el biju, dispuesto a llevar al emperador de Japón a un tribunal por vulnerar sus derechos de imagen, pero Chomei iba a darle la puntilla.

-**Esto… kurama kun… el mundo pokemon se creó en 1998, y el mundo Naruto en 1999… realmente tú le has robado la imagen a ninetales…**\- Kami santo, ese ataque sí que fue súper efectivo para el amor propio de kurama, que se fue a un árbol cercano a llorar desconsoladamente… su vida era una mentira. Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto pudiese consolarle, unas voces salidas entre los árboles les alertaron a todos.

-NARUTO KUUUUUN, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ENAMORARME!- gritó una de ellas, dibujando una expresión de horror Shukaku mientras Naruto palidecía.

-**Hostia puta, ¿la chica yandere? ¿AÚN NOS SIGUE? ¡SI LLEVAMOS HUYENDO DE ELLA SIN DESCANSO UNA SEMANA, LLEVA PERSIGUIÉNDONOS CASI CIEN KILÓMETROS!**\- exclamó, y se unió a la voz de kurotsuchi el que faltaba.

-Maldito mapache traidor, ¡aún me escuecen los ojos!- gritó Onoki, destrozando un grupo de árboles cercanos con su elemento polvo.

Todos los allí presentes abrieron los ojos con espanto, para luego salir corriendo hacia la espesura como alma que lleva el diablo. Joder, lo de esos dos sí que era determinación, una determinación ridícula ya puestos… porque Naruto era una buena persona y no quería darle más trabajo a su padre, pero… como se supiese que un líder de gimnasio se había negado a darle una medalla a su rival tras ser derrotado, y que luego había intentado asesinar al susodicho por ser hijo de su archienemigo, añadiéndole además que ese archienemigo era el líder de la aldea ninja más fuerte de, continente… bufff, se iba a liar parda… Además, ¡más de cien kilómetros corriendo y rastreándolos! Que habían atravesado montañas, y pantanos… y se habían vuelto a perder por culpa de Naruto, ya puestos… era algo enfermizo joder, ¡Ni que hubiesen secuestrado a Merry y a Pippin y se dirigiesen a Isengard! Aunque ese rollo de loca persiguiéndole no iba a negar que le atraía, le gustaban las mujeres con carácter, como a su padre… AGGHH, concentración Naruto, ¡que tienes novia, y también está loca! Los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con kurama y Shukaku al llegar al final del camino, cayendo los tres sobre el pavimento.

-Auchhh… ¿por qué habéis dejado de correr dattebayo? ¡QUE VIENEN, Y SAKURA CHAN ME MATA COMO ME DEJE SECUESTRAR POR UNA CHICA, Y MUCHO MÁS SI ES UNA CHICA GUAPA!- dijo con miedo a sus compañeros biju, apareciendo chomei con apuro.

-**Etto… es que algo bloquea el camino y no podíamos seguir huyendo, Naruto kun…**\- se excusó el nanabi, levantando la vista el rubio. Cierto, algo bloqueaba el camino… un inmenso ser que ocupaba toda la calzada e impedía avanzar… y… ¿estaba roncando? Si, estaba roncando, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Naruto hizo memoria y pronto pudo identificarlo.

-Claro… debe de ser Snorlax… aunque es raro que esté entero lleno de babas, y que tenga esos ojos como saltones y salidos de tentáculos…- se extrañó… lo cierto es que no parecía ese gigantesco oso que salía en su pokedex, era más como una babosa… Kurama y Shukaku se levantaron con el ceño fruncido.

-**Qué va a ser Snorlax, mocoso…**\- espetó kurama, para luego sacudirse el polvo del pelaje.- **Es oxkokoltzec Belial aschmog Dzulum soggoth Xicalcoatl, traficante de muerte, señor de la pereza y la ignorancia y gran amo del desastre silencioso, maestro de la corrupción, aquel que te esconde el mando de la televisión, general de…**

-**aghhh, esto dejó de tener gracia ya conmigo kurama...**\- le interrumpió Shukaku.- **…llámalo Saiken, que significa "babosa apestosa y vaga que va a conseguir que nos capturen"… ¿qué cojones hace durmiendo aquí?**

-**Ni idea…**\- confesó chomei, para luego intentar buscar una salida desde su posición elevada.- **Creo que podemos andar entre esos matorrales del fondo y bordearla…**\- sugirió, pero kurama negó con vehemencia.

-**No es buena idea… no quiero ni pensar en lo que hay en una hierba alta de un bosque si en la hierba alta de al lado de un parque infantil hay rattatas rabiosos…**\- Naruto asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo. Su huida requería si o si de pasar por donde estaba esa babosa gigante, y no tenían una pokeflauta para despertarla… y kuro chan se estaba acercando, necesitaban pasar RÁPIDO.

-¡Espera kurama, tengo una idea! Si le da algo de lluvia en la cara, puede que tu hermana se despierte… ¡usa danza de la lluvia!- Naruto intentó levantar las patas delanteras del biju para ayudarle a bailar la Macarena, revolviéndose con violencia el kiuby.

-**¡Que dejes de usar esa puta mierda de técnica para todo, coño!... oh, ya sé, Shukaku, convoca arena… con tu arena y mi fuego infernal haremos un taladro rudimentario y nos refugiaremos en su estómago…**\- sugirió con sadismo, pero Shukaku simplemente se arremangó.

-**Demasiado lento, y onoki sí que me asusta…**\- repuso el tanuki, para luego acercarse al oído de su hermana de seis colas y aspirar hondo.- **¡DESPIERTA, JODIDA VAGA!**\- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tantas que sus tres compañeros de viaje dieron un respingo… y el rokubi se desperezó ligeramente, irguiéndose.

-**Eh… eh… ¿qué?**\- preguntó al aire Saiken, confusa, sin entender ni dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Ella solo había estado paseando, la había entrado sueño y había cerrado los ojos un momento… Naruto, en cambio, no tenía mucho tiempo para explicarse…

-¡Naruto kun!- oyó gritar a kurotsuchi desde la espesura, cada vez más cerca.- En cuanto te encuentre me dirás que me quieres y verás conmigo toda la saga de crepúsculo para compensarme el disgusto…- declaró la pelinegra, sufriendo un violento escalofrío el rubio. Ya había visto este bodrio con Sakura chan, y casi no sobrevive… nunca más…

-Etto, disculpe por despertarla, pero… ¿podría ocultarnos detrás de una de sus colas hasta que se vayan los que nos persiguen?- preguntó con toda la educación que su kaa chan le había inculcado, a veces a sartenazo limpio. El rokubi lo miró unos segundos, y luego asintió.

-**Por supuesto chico, yo encantada después de pedírmelo así…**\- concedió, para luego esconder detrás de sus colas a Naruto y a sus tres hermanos. Y lo hizo justo antes de que apareciesen en el camino una atractiva, aunque muy enfadada, joven pelinegra; acompañada de un anciano muy bajito que flotaba en el aire y no dejaba de echarse colirio en sus ojos, y de una decena de anbu de Iwa.

-AGGGH, ¿A DÓNDE HAN IDO? Si estaban aquí…- gritó al aire kurotsuchi, llena de barro, con el ceño tan fruncido que podría matar de una mirada. Agarró a uno de los anbu cercanos.- ¡Los debes de haber rastreado mal!

-N… no, kurotsuchi sama, yo solo…- el aterrado anbu miró alrededor, para luego centrarse en Saiken.- Qui… Quizás han logrado bordear a este Snorlax deforme atravesando esos matorrales de ahí…

-¡Pues perseguidlos de una maldita vez y dejad de hablar!- ordenó onoki, frotándose sus enrojecidos ojos de nuevo y recibiendo una palmada en la mano de kurotsuchi.

-¡Deja de rascarte abuelito, que el oculista dice que si lo haces tardarás más en ver!

-¡Es que me pica mucho! En cuanto encuentre al hijo de Minato y a esa asquerosa rata de arena se van a enterar…- declaró, para luego proseguir la persecución el grupo. Naruto y los tres biju esperaron unos minutos hasta que dejó de oírse al escuadrón de Iwa, y luego salieron de las colas del rokubi suspirando de alivio.

-Buff… que cerca…- reconoció el uzumaki, para luego mirar a Saiken.- Muchas gracias, nos has salvado la vida…

-**De nada chico…**\- respondió la babosa, bostezando ostensiblemente.- **Si es un placer ayudar cuando las cosas se piden por favor…**

-Bueno, pues… no querría abusar, pero… nos ahorrarías semanas de viaje si nos dejases pasar… es que estás durmiendo en medio de la principal vía de acceso a Kusagakure…- solicitó el ojiazul, mirando Saiken al suelo con sorpresa y viendo una elaborada carretera bajo su cuerpo.

-**Ahí va, ya decía yo que estaba muy duro el suelo…**\- comentó el rokubi, para luego apartarse con pesadez mientras se estiraba un poco.- **Discúlpame, es que sufro de narcolepsia y a veces me quedo dormida de golpe, como ha pasado aquí…**\- confesó con un tono avergonzado, para luego mirar con añoranza el horizonte.

-No pasa nada, si realmente nos has salvado… si no hubieses estado aquí, Kuro chan y su abuelo nos habrían seguido hasta el fin del mundo…- intentó consolarla el rubio, asintiendo la babosa gigante con agradecimiento .

-**Gracias por ser tan considerado chiquillo, y discúlpame también por ponerme así de melancólica… es que mi sueño es recorrer el mundo, pero es muy difícil durmiendo dieciocho horas diarias… ojalá hubiese una forma de viajar mientras duermo en un sitio cómodo, y poder salir cuando quiera a ver lugares…**\- suspiró la babosa… un sueño imposible, no existía algo tan bueno. Aunque Naruto, tras pensar unos segundos, tuvo una idea.

-Etto… a ver, yo soy entrenador pokemon, y estoy recorriendo el mundo retando a los líderes de los gimnasios para convertirme en campeón… podrías venir con nosotros, que encima creo que kurama, shukaku y chomei te conocen…- ofreció el rubio, sonriendo por un momento Saiken para luego volver a entristecerse.

-**Estaría bien, pero… no puedes cargar conmigo, te enlentecería mucho cada vez que cayese dormida, y no podrías cumplir tu sueño… eres muy amable, pero no quiero molestar…**

-Cierto, pero… podría intentar guardarte en una de estas…- continuó el rubio con su oferta, mostrando una esfera roja y blanca al biju de seis colas.- Es una pokeball, allí dentro podrías dormir sin apuros y salir cuando quisieses a ver el mundo, y no me estorbarías nada… aunque… no sé si funcionará contigo, no sé si eres un pokemon dattebayo…- Los tres biju que ya habían sido capturados por una pokeball miraron indignados al uzumaki, ¿con saiken dudaba si era un pokemon, y con ellos no? Antes de que gritasen a coro con rabia, el rokubi contestó a la oferta del ojiazul.

-**No es una mala idea… vamos a probar, porque si funciona me apunto, esto… ¿Naruto te llamabas?**\- el uzumaki asintió, y la babosa sonrió con alegría.- **Perfecto, ¡vamos allá!**\- gritó el seis colas, para luego tocar la esfera, envolverla una luz roja y acabar dentro de la pokeball hasta que sonó una música de victoria y Naruto dio un salto de alegría.

-Ahí va, ¡era un pokemon al final! Chicos creo que ya somos cinco en el grupo…- celebró, pero sus biju no tenían mucho que celebrar… joder, como para explicarle ahora que no son pokemon tras entregarse saiken…

* * *

**Y fin por ahora, no he podido hacerlo mucho mas largo porque estas fiestas están para disfrutarlas en familia, pero quería daros un regalo de Navidad. Espero que os haya hecho gracia, sobre todo el método de reproduccion biju xD Como veis, naruto ya tiene cuatro pokemon en el equipo, ya solo faltan dos más, dos que os adelanto que no serán biju... y ya puestos, le vendría bien librarse de la persecucion de kurotsuchi xD Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	9. Pokemon tipo grimoso

Cap 8: pokemon tipo grimoso

**Buenas! lo bueno que tiene esta historia es que es facil de escribir, y por tanto de actualizar. Una tarde suelta y ya XD Bien, hoy tenemos nuevo capitulo de mi primer crossover. Naruto logro huir de kurotsuchi y ya tiene cuatro pokemon, o biju, depende del final, pero desde luego no ha acabado de moverse y hacer el ridículo xD Espero que os guste, un saludo! **

**Thor94: **Hi! don't worry about Songoku, the next pokemon for naruto will make you laught xD Enjoy, see you!

**Thonycvs**: buenas! ya te digo, te echaba de menos comentando! Ya sabes que esto seguira actualizandose siempre, no te preocupes ;) Y si, cada vez mas hilarante, lo del final de hoy es... prefiero no describírtelo, yo me reía solo al pensarlo xD Un saludo y espero que te haga reir!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

-_aaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando.

-**aaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural/biju hablando (o Kurama quejándose)

-_**aaaaaaaaa**_\- Ser sobrenatural/biju pensando (o Kurama pensando su queja)

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy el propietario de Naruto, ni desde luego de Pokemon. ¿Creéis que estaría escribiendo esto si tuviese esa burrada de millones? No, tendría a un simpático becario escribiendo y yo estaría dictando desde mi piscina olímpica. Ni tan siquiera me llamaron para el guión de detective pikachu… En resumen: solo me pertenece el humor absurdo de este fic, el mundo Naruto pertenece a kishimoto y a su amado Sasuke; el de Pokemon a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Un animado Naruto avanzaba a través de los bosques del país al norte de konoha, al fin relajado y feliz tras unos días de huida sin cuartel. Si, kurotsuchi ya no había dado más señales de perseguirlos, por fin les había perdido el rastro. No iba a negar que la chica era guapísima, y que, como buen hijo de Minato namikaze que era, le gustaban las mujeres con una cierta inestabilidad mental, pero ya tenía novia, y eso no tenía futuro además. Quizás porque su abuelo quería matarle… bufff, eso era un escollo, no lo iba a negar. Y el que viviese en Iwa, donde le quería asesinar la mitad de la población por ser hijo de yondaime hokage… si, eso también restaba. Sin contar que se había cargado el negocio de su familia en su desesperada huida del gimnasio, tirado arena a los ojos de su abuelo, robado (o más bien adquirido como justa recompensa por su victoria) la medalla de tierra… Si, no le veía mucho futuro a esa relación… Una discusión a su espalda le despertó de sus reflexiones existenciales… quién iba a decirle que iba a pasar del ostracismo a tener una pandilla de amigos tan… peculiar…

-**Joder Saiken, ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!**\- rugió un desesperado kurama al lado de la babosa de seis colas, escoltado al otro lado por shukaku y con chomei sobrevolándolos tranquilamente.- **En mi caso es comprensible porque no tuvo ninguna lógica lo que pasó… en el de Shukaku también porque es más tonto que las piedras y todo lo tiene que tocar…**\- el tanuki gruñó a un lado… inapelable, desgraciadamente.- **Incluso de Chomei es admisible, quería reproducirse y lo más cercano que tenía era ese chico de lentes negras…**

-**Kurama… que no era eso, que no tenía ninguna intención sexual…**\- murmuró la siete colas, muerta de vergüenza, aunque el kitsune la ignoró por completo.

-**…pero… ¡maldita sea, que tú te has dejado capturar! Literalmente te han puesto ese artefacto del demonio de color rojo y blanco delante, te han explicado cómo funciona, nos has visto a nosotros esclavizados por su culpa… ¡y aún así te has dejado capturar! ¡Tu misión era vengar a tus hermanos y matar al gaki para liberarnos, no unirte al enemigo!**\- espetó el nueve colas, suspirando saiken mientras seguía el ritmo de sus hermanos.

-**Ya te lo he explicado, kurama… estoy muy agradecida a Naruto kun por la oportunidad que me está dando. Siempre quise viajar, ver mundo, y mi narcolepsia no me lo permitía, pero ahora, ¡mírame! Estoy viajando a vuestro ritmo, tengo nuevos amigos, cuando me duermo Naruto kun me mete en la pokeball y puedo seguir moviéndome y descansar al mismo tiempo… ¡soy muy feliz!**\- exclamó con alegría la seis colas.- **Eso sin contar que en mi pokeball tengo tele por cable, libros, netflix, una gran cama…**\- Kurama abrió los ojos con indignación ante este dato.

-**¿Que tienes qué? ¡GAKI! ¿Ella tiene televisión, libros y netflix y yo en cambio tengo una puta alcantarilla maloliente y a medio inundar?**\- preguntó con furia al uzumaki, que se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Kurama, Saiken se pasa veinte horas diarias en su pokeball, quería ayudarla a que estuviese más cómoda, y sacamos mucho dinero con lo que rapiñamos del gimnasio de Kuro chan… y con vosotros tres sería un despilfarro poneros esas cosas, estáis todo el día conmigo, y tú tienes ataques de pánico cada vez que entras en la pokeball…

-**¡Yo no tengo ataques de pánico! ¡Soy nyarlahothep en'ryleh angekok soggoth kalimá chernebogh, yo no le temo a nada! ¡YO SOY EL PÁNICO!**

-**Kurama… el otro día te metiste en la pokeball sin querer mientras rapiñabas comida de la mochila del gaki, y cuando te sacamos… a los dos minutos de reloj… estabas llorando y casi sin pelo por el estrés…**\- comentó shukaku, al cual le pareció un hecho tan sumamente lamentable que ni tan siquiera bromeó con ello… vale que tenía rivalidad con el kitsune, pero joder, ver al príncipe infernal llamar a su madre entre lágrimas mientras Naruto le tomaba en brazos como un bebé y le consolaba fue una vergüenza para el mundo biju. Kurama gruñó mil maldiciones para el una cola aún así…

-**Habíamos quedado en que nunca hablaríamos de eso…**\- acusó con rencor, volviendo a hablar saiken.

-**Kurama kun, estás siempre quejándote, y eso no está bien… no estás siendo un buen pokemon, a este ritmo Naruto kun te va a enviar con el profesor sarutobi en cuanto capture a su séptimo pokemon…**

-**¡QUE NO SOY UN POKEMON! ¡Ni tú tampoco joder! Que ya he enviado una carta a Nintendo y a satoshi tajiri para que lo declaren públicamente…**

Justo en ese instante, el grupo llegó al pueblo de destino, al lugar donde tenían pensado pasar la noche y descansar, un apacible lugar en medio del país de los campos de arroz. Ahora que chomei les guiaba volando y reconociendo el terreno, ya no se perdían… apenas… y podían ir a lugares como ese a descansar. Normalmente el kiuby no habría parado la discusión aquí, le daba exactamente igual que la gente le viese hablar o quejarse, pero lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos dejó a los cuatro biju y al rubio boquiabiertos. En lugar de idílico lugar de descanso, el pueblo estaba abandonado, con los ciudadanos huyendo en una extensa fila, en silencio y con miradas tristes, llevando con ellos las pertenencias que podían. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Una guerra quizás? No, el pueblo estaba entero, y la gente no parecía herida, fuera de la suciedad y de las caras de tristeza. Naruto, como gran cabezota de buen corazón que era, se dirigió al grupo de refugiados a preguntar, concretamente a una linda chica de su edad de pelo naranja con un gorro y ropa negra.

-Etto… disculpa…- se acercó a ella, pero la chica retrocedió asustada.

-No… ¡no te me acerques monstruo!- gritó con miedo, aunque luego su expresión se volvió confusa al ver el gesto de aprehensión del uzumaki ante esa reacción. Esa no era la reacción habitual, parecía que tenía sentimientos… sin contar que su piel era normal, y el color de sus ojos era de un azul muy vivo, bastante bonito… La chica, aún con cautela, decidió darle un voto de confianza.- Esto… tú… ¿tú eres normal?- vale, era la pregunta más rara que le habían hecho jamás…

-Pues… creo que si… me… me llamo Naruto uzumaki, soy entrenador pokemon, y estos son mis pokemon: kurama, shukaku, chomei y Saiken…- se presentó junto a los biju, saludando las cuatro criaturas con serenidad mientras seguían oteando el pueblo desde el horizonte. La chica, ya sabiendo los nombres de todos y qué hacían allí, se tranquilizó, suspirando con tristeza.

-Lo… lo siento por mi reacción de antes… es que lo hemos estado pasando mal, y no estamos acostumbrados a… la gente…- se disculpó, aceptando Naruto el gesto con tranquilidad.- Mi… mi nombre es Sasame, Sasame Fuuma…

-Encantado de conocerte, Sasame chan.- devolvió el saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, sonrojándose la joven ante ese sufijo que Naruto le había puesto. Era un chico muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules, con una sonrisa preciosa… al fondo, los cuatro biju suspiraron al unísono… ese niño nunca aprendería…- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?- preguntó con amabilidad, sorprendiendo a la chica. No era habitual que hubiese una persona tan amable desde que las cosas se torcieron…

-Esto… no creo que puedas hacer nada…- murmuró la chica, aunque no sabía por qué, quizás fuera por esa mirada tan decidida, pero decidió confiar en él. Quizás con sus pokemon podría ayudarles…- Re… resulta que hace un mes comenzaron a ocurrir cosas raras… objetos que se movían solos, ruidos extraños, gente que supuestamente estaba muerta reapareció en el pueblo… comenzaron a atacarnos, y hemos tenido que huir… son invulnerables, es como si fuesen…- Naruto, completamente pálido y temblando, con un gesto de puro terror, la interrumpió.

-Fan… fan… Fantasmas…- Si, Naruto tenía miedo a pocas cosas en su vida… a Sakura enfadada… a Kushina enfadada… a kurotsuchi enfadada… a las tres enfadadas y juntas en el mismo cuarto… pero, sobre todo y desde que era un niño, a los fantasmas. Jiraiya se confundió una vez que hizo de canguro y, en lugar de ponerle la preciosa película "Casper" en dibujos animados, le puso poltergeist sin censurar… el pobre niño rubio estuvo durmiendo acompañado de sus padres por semanas, y Jiraiya escayolado durante meses por la paliza que le dio Kushina…

-S… si, se podría decir que son fantasmas… aunque son corpóreos… pero, cuando los matas, se disuelven en hojas de papel y vuelven a rehacerse… no sabemos qué son, solo que aparecen de golpe en medio de nuestro pueblo, y que nunca se acaban…- la chica apretó los puños, llorando.- …tienen nuestros campos tomados al asalto y no podemos recoger la cosecha, y nos atacan en nuestras casas… hemos tenido que huir dejándolo todo atrás, y estamos sin comida, ni un lugar donde dormir…- se quejó amargamente, dejando salir su frustración. Lo habían perdido todo… la pelinaranja se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Naruto, que analizó la situación mientras la consolaba. Si, tenía un miedo atroz a los fantasmas… joder, eran su peor pesadilla junto a una hambruna de ramen… pero también era un estúpido cabezahueca. Miró a los refugiados, todos sin nada, abandonados, solos… necesitaban ayuda. Y estaba esa chica, Sasame chan… como herencia por parte de padre, Naruto era literalmente INCAPAZ de no ayudar a una chica en apuros, menos aún si era tan guapa… bueno, quizás esto último era más culpa de su padrino... Tragó hondo mientras acariciaba el pelo de la fémina, y tomó una decisión…

-Esperad un par de horas aquí… voy a ir con mis pokemon a la aldea a averiguar que está pasando y devolveros vuestro pueblo…

Si, Naruto uzumaki tenía un montón de fallos, citando textualmente a su novia, Sakura haruno. O incluso a su madre, ambas féminas solían coincidir… quedaban para tomar el té en la casa uzumaki y le ponían a parir toda la tarde. Dormía demasiado, era gritón, muy ingenuo y estaba obsesionado con el ramen… pero era alguien valiente. MUY valiente. Todos los refugiados miraron asombrados como ese niño de apenas trece años, que con su mirada decidida, sin mostrar temor, salió hacia el pueblo, decidido a devolverles sus vidas. Su padre le había dicho de pequeño que, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, debía de dársela, y el niño rubio lo había interiorizado como un mantra. Aunque, nada más llegar al pueblo y salir del ángulo de visión de los esperanzados refugiados, el joven uzumaki temblase como una hoja y se comportase como el niño que era. Era terrorifico: un pueblo abandonado, con ruidos extraños en cada esquina, anocheciendo… el rubio estaba deseando salir corriendo hasta las faldas de su madre. Y, cuando una figura de piel gris y ojos negros pasó corriendo entre dos calles, el ojiazul dio un salto de terror.

-AGGHHH, ¡UN FANTASMA!- gritó aterrado, negando shukaku al aire mientras el resto de biju arqueaban una ceja.

-**Que no son fantasmas… solo son yonkis que han tomado las calles…**\- afirmó el tanuki, aunque, cuando la figura gris se topó en su carrera contra una pared y la atravesó limpiamente, deshaciéndose en hojas, el uzumaki tembló como un cachorrito.

-Si… si acaba de atravesar una pa… pared dattebayo…- murmuró, interviniendo esta vez el kiuby.

-**Todo es un truco cachorro, alguien normal con un disfraz, como en la serie esa de Scooby Doo que tanto te gusta… está claro que esas paredes son atrezzo, son falsas… si tú corres hacia ellas, las atravesarás también.**\- declaró con un tono académico, dejando de temblar Naruto de golpe.

-¿Ah si? ¿Es falsa?- preguntó con curiosidad, asintiendo kurama mientras chomei arqueaba una ceja bajo su yelmo.- No lo parece… parece de verdad dattebayo…

-**¿te mentiría yo, que soy tu mejor amigo? Compruébalo si no me crees…**\- ofreció kurama. El rubio inspiró con decisión y, haciendo caso al nueve colas, corrió como un loco contra la citada pared para atravesarla. Y lo hizo… partiendo las tablas y cayendo como un saco de patatas en medio del abandonado hogar envuelto en polvo, lamentándose al aire con dolor. El kitsune, en cambio, reaccionó de forma distinta.- **JAJAJAJAAAAAA, PERO MIRA QUE ERES INGENUO… es un puto milagro que hagas logrado echarte novia…**\- se burló, mientras Saiken atendía al pobre uzumaki y chomei miraba reprobadoramente al zorro de nueve colas. Sin embargo, shukaku, que estaba más atento al entorno, se fijó en una cosa.

-**Chicos… aquí hay muchos papeles de esos que sueltan los yonkis al desaparecer…**\- comentó, siguiendo un rastro de hojas de papel grisáceas. Al poco tiempo, se detuvo.- **¡Aquí hay una trampilla, y detrás hay un túnel!**

Los cuatro pokem… digo, biju, y el rubio tras reponerse del golpe, se aventuraron en el túnel, iluminados por la linterna del uzumaki, rumbo a lo desconocido. El pobre Naruto estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que un fantasma atravesase las paredes y se le llevase, pero no tenía más opción: esa gente necesitaba su ayuda, y se lo había prometido a Sasame. Tocaba ser valiente, y rezar porque su padre apareciese si se trataba de fantasmas de verdad… Sin embargo, el túnel, en lugar de estrecharse a medida que avanzaban, cada vez se hacía más amplio… y elaborado además. Ya no era simple roca excavada, ahora se trataba de túneles de paredes elaboradas, con iluminación, e incluso indicaciones. "Laboratorio 1", "Morgue", "Ascensor", e incluso una señalización de baños con el símbolo de hombre, mujer y un extraño ser andrógino. Baño del que salió ese ser andrógino, andando como si nada, con una bata de pijama y un periódico, rumbo a su "momento de reflexión diario", como lo llamaba él.

-**¿Pero qué dem…?**\- preguntó kurama, incapaz de entender nada. ¿Se supone que eso era un ser humano? No era capaz ni de distinguir si era hombre o mujer, y sus rasgos de serpiente no ayudaban… ojos, colmillos, extremidades largas… La pregunta llamó la atención del susodicho, que se quedó mirándoles con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Kabuto kun ha contratado al circo para mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- inquirió el individuo, mesándose su lacio pelo negro. Aunque la vena de la frente de los allí presentes se hinchó, lo cierto es que no era una pregunta estúpida. Un chiquillo disfrazado de cono naranja gigante y cuatro animales parlantes adiestrados… era raro. Sin embargo, Naruto cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Un momento… ¡tú eres el tío raro ese que aparece en la foto de equipo de Ero sannin y baa chan! Orochimaru, el sannin serpiente… baa chan me dijo que eres de lo peor, ¡tú estás detrás de esos fantasmas que han espantado a los habitantes de la aldea!- acusó el rubio, pasando a sonreír de manera siniestra el pelinegro.

-Uuuy, un niño guapo…- el uzumaki no supo por qué, pero esa era la primera vez que le llamaban guapo y sentía escalofríos…- Y encima amigo de Jiraiya y tsunade… siii, yo soy quien convoca a esos seres, los muertos del eso tensei… no son fantasmas, pero casi…- Naruto iba a preguntarle el motivo, pero orochimaru fue más rápido.- No te enfades conmigo ricura, esta zona está llena de pokemon raros de buen nivel, así que la necesito vacía para que nadie me moleste ni cace a mis pokemon… los necesito para mis experimentos de entrenador competitivo…

-¿entrenador competitivo? Vosotros le dais mal nombre a esta profesión… - le acusó Naruto con rencor… odiaba a esos entrenadores como el teme, obsesionados con ganar y que trataban fatal a los pokemon.

-No seas injusto Naruto kun, yo solo quiero ser maestro pokemon, y para ello tengo que capturar a los pokemon más competitivos… necesito buenas stats, defensa, ataque… por eso abandoné a hiruzen y a mis amigos y huí de konoha, mi sensei estaba obsesionado con cuidarlos y respetarlos… ¡era débil! Y yo he encontrado la forma de superarlo: empleando dittos e ingeniería genética, he logrado mezclar los mejores pokemon y conseguir el pokemon definitivo, un pokemon tan fuerte que vencerá sin problemas a todos los pokemon de la liga… ADELANTE, PSYCHU, ACABA CON ELLOS.- ordenó, lanzando una pokeball frente al grupo. Y de la pokeball, después de un haz de luz, salió un pokemon que provocó un gesto de puro asco entre los presentes.

-**¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!**\- exclamó kurama, indignado. Si, Psychu era la unión de un psyduck y un pikachu… concretamente de lo peor de cada uno. Era una especie de rata amarilla con pico de pato, expresión de idiocia y pies con aletas y pelo, un ser incomprensible que parecía clamar por una muerte rápida.- **¡Has tomado al pokemon icónico de la franquicia y al pokemon favorito del público nerd y has creado una maldita aberración! ¡No vas a ser nunca maestro, eres peor entrenador que el cachorro aquí presente, Y MIRA QUE ES DIFÍCIL!**\- insultó el nueve colas. El uzumaki iba a gritarle, indignado, pero orochimaru se ofendió aún más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que soy peor que Naruto, el entrenador más inútil del continente? Pues a ver cómo os las arregláis a partir de ahora, ¡EDO TENSEI!- exclamó el sannin pálido, furioso.

Si, al pobre Naruto no le dio tiempo a indignarse nuevamente por esa respuesta de orochimaru. Básicamente porque, por culpa de kurama, ahora tenían tres enemigos para vencer y no solo uno. Escoltando a psychu aparecieron dos individuos revividos, dos que Naruto reconoció de inmediato… y el pobre kurama. Joder, de los miles de millones de muertos que podía convocar, orochimaru convoca a los hermanos senju. Hashirama senju y tobirama senju se dispusieron frente a los biju, dando inicio a una tremenda batalla. Naruto gritaba una y otra vez que luchar tres contra cuatro era trampa, a pesar de que supuestamente le favorecía la superioridad numérica. Esa batalla no iba a contar para sus estadísticas, y eso era malo… solo tenía una batalla oficial en su haber, y era una derrota frente a Sakura chan, el resto no habían sido oficiales… así era imposible quitarse la mala fama. Finalmente, los duelos quedaron con el kiuby y shukaku luchando contra los senju mientras Chomei luchaba contra psychu… duelos que no iban muy bien.

-**Arrgghhhh, ¡MOKUTON! ¡Mi viejo archienemigo número 23!**\- rugió kurama, atrapado entre decenas de ramas de árbol, forcejeando inútilmente por liberarse mientras hashirama concentraba su chakra en atraparle.

-¡Shukaku, kurama está en peligro, corta estos árboles con tu viento para liberarle!- ordenó Naruto, pero el silencio del una cola le hizo volver a hablar.- ¿Shukaku?- A un lado, flotando entre su arena a medio derretirse en medio de un gigantesco lago, shukaku se afanaba por respirar.

-**¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué a kishimoto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darme un elemento tan inútil? ¡No puedo usarlo en días de lluvia, ni en charcos, y menos si todo dios tiene ataques del elemento agua!**\- se quejó el tanuki, para luego comenzar a ser llevado por la corriente a una orden de tobirama senju.- **AHHHHH, ¿Quién ha tirado de la cadenaaaaaaaaaa?**

-¡Shukaku lucha contra la corriente, usa surf!

-**¿Pero qué surf? Si es un puto tanuki con problemas de tiroides, ya le cuesta mucho moverse sin agua por medio, como para hacerlo ahora…**\- despreció kurama mientras más y más ramas le envolvían.

-¡Chomei, sácalo del agua con tu vuelo!- intentó contraatacar Naruto, pero Chomei no obedeció la orden… no, estaba muy ocupada manteniéndole la mirada a psychu.

-Psy psy… ¿psychu? (Qué fue antes… ¿el huevo o la gallina?)- preguntó el pokemon mutante, frunciendo el ceño el nanabi.

-CHOMEI, ¡NO LE ESCUCHES, ES SU ATAQUE CONFUSIÓN!- gritó desesperado Naruto, pero ya era tarde. Maldita sea, teóricamente era el huevo, que de ahí hace la gallina, pero… ¿Quién puso ese huevo? ¿Esa pregunta se había formulado por un creacionista o por un seguidor de la teoría de la evolución? La respuesta era vital, y no podía decir depende, ¡tenía que haber sido uno u otra! ¿Y si no fue ninguno y las gallinas antes eran mamíferos? Joder, esa pregunta necesitaba respuesta, necesitaba… Un ataque de pánico atacó al escarabajo gigante, que cayó del aire completamente vencido.- ¡CHOMEI, NO TE ATAQUES A TI MISMA!

-**Naruto kun… psychu está demasiado overpower…**\- se lamentó desde el suelo el vencido biju, mientras el pato mutante se disponía sobre ella para que no se moviese.

-Agghhh… estamos en apuros… pero…- murmuró para si el uzumaki, fijándose de golpe en toda el agua que había acumulada.- PERO ESTÁS ACABADO OROCHIMARU. Con toda esta agua has creado el entorno perfecto para Saiken: el agua la hace más fuerte, esas ramas no podrán capturarla porque se escurre gracias a las babas que la cubren, y psychu no podrá confundirla porque está medio dormida todo el rato y no se entera de nada…- El sannin abrió los ojos con terror… joder, era cierto, esa babosa era perfecta para vencerle…- ¡este es tu momento Saiken, USA TODO TU PODER!- rugió el uzumaki, victorioso, pero de donde estaba Saiken solo se oyó una cosa…

-**Zzzzzzzzz…**\- Si, el ronquido de la babosa. La mandíbula del rubio se cayó hasta el suelo, mientras el resto de biju se daban con la palma en la frente… joder, todo el capítulo activa y ahora la viene el ataque de narcolepsia… Orochimaru sonrió siniestro de la que anduvo hacia el indefenso uzumaki.

-Por un momento me asustaste, Naruto kun… eres un chico muy malo por asustarme…- le regañó el sannin con un tono de voz travieso que literalmente hizo sudar frío al tierno e inocente rubio.- Pero puedo perdonarte si me haces un favor…- orochimaru sacó de dios sabe dónde un disfraz verde de niño pequeño de una pieza con un sombrero y unas mallas ajustadas.- Te perdono si te pones este disfraz de peter pan y vienes a jugar conmigo a mi sala de juegos… si, esa del fondo con los cristales tintados y un colchón sucio…- susurró con un tono excitado, temblando de terror Naruto. Vale, ni fantasmas ni mujeres enfadadas, ESA PROPUESTA SI QUE LE DABA MIEDO. Incluso los biju temblaron de horror, revolviéndose kurama.

-**¡ALÉJATE DE ESE PERVERTIDO CACHORRO! ¡Y bajo ningún concepto le creas si te ofrece chucherías!**\- rugió desesperado, para luego poner su mente a trabajar.- **¡Busca en tu mochila algo para defenderte! Un cuchillo, unas tijeras, ¡lo que sea!**

-**Yo tengo una bomba casera ahí guardada, quizás sirva…**\- sugirió shukaku de la que pasaba flotando cerca del biju de nueve colas, abriendo los ojos Chomei con indignación.

-**¿Guardas explosivos en la mochila de un niño de trece años?**\- preguntó con indignación la siete colas, arqueando las cejas shukaku.

-**Si te parece llevo yo encima algo tan inestable como una bomba casera…**\- Naruto estaba en ese momento demasiado asustado como para pensar en lo rastrero y ruin del tanuki. Ese pervertido estaba salivando y acercándose cada vez más a él con ese disfraz de peter pan… no sabía qué quería hacer exactamente con ese disfraz y con él en esa sala de olor tan raro, pero su instinto le gritaba que se defendiese con su vida si era necesario. Con sus manos temblando, el uzumaki comenzó a buscar con rapidez en su mochila, buscando CUALQUIER COSA para atacar a ese hombre tan raro… y, tras unos segundos, sacó algo.

-**¿EN SERIO SOLO HAS ENCONTRADO ESO?**\- gritó un espantado kurama al ver cómo el rubio, entre las decenas de opciones que tenía, con armas punzantes y un explosivo incluso, eligió… una pokeball vacía…

-¡Si le da en la cabeza es como darle con una piedra!- repuso el ojiazul, para luego lanzar la pokeball con un grito de terror contra orochimaru. El sannin se rió al aire al ver lo que estaba usando el chiquillo para defenderse… una pokeball… y vacía, que pesa casi tanto como una bola de papel… ridículo, era imposible que eso le hiciese dañ… No pudo completar esa reflexión, puesto que, en cuanto la esfera contactó con él, le envolvió una luz roja, y fue absorbido por la pokeball mientras gritaba de terror. Tras unos segundos forcejeando, una musiquilla victoriosa indicó que la captura había sido exitosa. Y, puesto que ya no había invocador, los muertos comenzaron a disolverse, al fin libres, liberando de paso a los biju, que solo pudieron suspirar con fuerza cuando Naruto preguntó una cosa al aire…- Ahí va… ¿Orochimaru era un pokemon?

* * *

**Y fin. Que, ¿os esperabais este quinto pokemon de naruto? Esta dentro de la lógica del fic... orochimaru resulto ser un pokemon... un pokemon tipo grimoso. O al menos eso parece, todos sabemos que las pokeball son para capturar pokemon... si orochimaru no lo fuese, habria hecho falta una orochiball. Pensé en ponerle seis biju a naruto, pero me dije que era poco original, que al final se iban a superponer. Tenemos a kurama como principal, a shukaku para el humor negro, Chomei como compinche de naruto y Saiken para el humor absurdo, ahora tocaba algo diferente. Y, si os habéis reido, no os imaginais el sexto "pokemon", que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo...**

** Y, como veis, naruto tiene cada vez mas admiradoras... seria terrible que se encontraran todas con kushina y sakura en algun momento... guiño guiño... Un saludo y nos leemos!**


End file.
